Beneath and Beyond
by MonsterGalore
Summary: Sometimes I have to go beyond my limits for love, even if that means going beneath my values of life. Power over the mind, body and soul is a privilege not a right. Alice and Bella fiction. All human. BDSM subculture. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, or any of it's characters...the only thing I own is my imagination, and the 'plot'. Some of you are familiar with my writing, some of you are not. To those who are new to my little world of millions of stories. I've been getting a few private messages about making a story for Isabella and Alice, and to be honest I wasn't considering it..****_.Dancing on the Horizon _****was gonna be my last twilight story, but I got a review about Alice being a top...and not a midget like she is in the books and portrayed in the films. Lets just say, that got me thinking...and I said, sure...I can do that. But how? I went through several sheets of paper trying to figure out how I wanted to work it...what angle I wanted to take. Working through the scenes, the characters...who would be here and there.**

**Sigh...**

**So I stopped and did some Netflixing (my word) and was listening to some Ke$ha...and my eyes landed on my school textbooks, and I found my answer! How ironic yes?...maybe not. Anyway, I'm rambling because I'm nervous. I've ventured here before, but it's still fairly new and I had to do some research. Of course not everything will be right, but this is all fantasy right? **

**This story will probably be a story with more drama than plot. You know?**

**So without further rambling, please enjoy.**

* * *

The bondage lounge/club was crowded tonight, more than usual. But it was Thursday night... the clubs special night, a night where Masters and Mistresses alike get their submissive person up on the lounge stage and spank them until either the twenty minute timer goes off or their submissive calls mercy or whatever their safe word is. I've never witnessed a full twenty minute spanking, the highest time is fourteen minutes.

I've worked for Victoria for about three and a half years now, not as a dominate or submissive being but just a simple day and night bartender. I worked the day lounge and the night club bar, six days a week and every Sunday off. Sundays the lounge was open, but the club was not and the entire bar was closed on both floors so I wasn't really needed. I used those days to sleep, and run whatever errands I couldn't do during the week. It all seems overwhelming but it's not, I enjoyed it. I made good money, and lived well enough to know where my next meal was coming from.

I parked my 2014 mustang Thunderbird behind the lounge in the private parking lot reserved for employee and special guests only and shut down the growling engine. Tonight was supposed to be my night off, but Victoria called me last minute and asked that I come in. Victoria has treated me well for the past few years...so the least I could do was come in on my off day. I didn't really have a dress code so I pretty much wore what I wanted, hell...if I wanted to show up butt naked...it would be totally normal, especially with this type of place. On the outside, it looked like a general lounge where well dressed executives and lawyers came in and had their business meetings, small or large, which was true...but behind the 'exit' that was between the men and women's restroom, lead down a very dark and eerie staircase that went down below, beneath the streets of downtown Dallas.

As I pulled my dark hair into a messy bun on top of my head and jogged around the building to the entrance, I saw that there was a long line going around the block starting from the clubs entrance and James was manning the door with his signature blonde ponytail in place. He was wearing a pair of tight Levi jeans with black boots and was shirtless except for the short sleeveless leather vest. He saw me coming around the line and smiled.

"Hey short stuff, thought tonight was your night off?"

I shrugged and straightened out my tank top, "Vic called last minute, I guess the new girl can't handle a Thursday night."

James just laughed and shook his head, adjusting the plain black leather collar around his neck. "Well it's a special night, one of Lady Victoria's VIP friends is here, and I think something big is going down. No one has seen Lady Victoria or her friend since eleven this morning."

I shrugged, and looked at the ever growing line full of people wearing nothing but their skin and leather or just clothing that was so revealing it should be labeled as indecent exposure or something like that. "I better get in there, the new girl is probably crying her eyes out by now."

James opened the door for me with a smile, I heard some complaints about why he let me in and not them right before the heavy metal door closed after me. The hallway was pitch black as usual, and if it weren't from prior knowledge...I would be walking slow as miss daisy but I knew nothing was on the floor, nothing but smooth black tile. I saw a faint glow of red ahead to the right and the bass thumping was getting louder and louder. I passed the staircase that lead up to the lounge and saw Tyler standing up there with his arms crossed, waiting for that stray couple to try and get up there... it's happened before.

"Hey lil' mama! Thought you were off tonight?", he called down the long flight of stairs, even with the red neon lights lining the stairs, I could barely see him.

"I was but tonight seems to be a hell of a night huh?"

"Oh yeah, caught three couples so far...and it's still early!"

I just laughed, "Keep it up Ty, I'll send Jessica back with a beer okay?"

"That's why we love you so much! Thanks."

I continued down the hall way until I reached the second heavy metal door, and by this time I could barely hear myself think. I pushed open the door and was practically blow away by the smell of sweat from the dance floor of horny men and women, the smell of sex from the back rooms to my left. My eyes quickly adjusted to the rave lights, I could see the bar from my position, it was swamped and I could see that the new girl, Laura or whatever, was having a difficult time keeping her wits. I leaned over the rail and checked the VIP section that was beneath the dance floor.

The dance floor was a four glass layered element that was surrounded by solid ground and covered with tables and booths and of course the bar. Whoever had the pleasure of being in the VIP section could look up and see pretty everything. It was perverted but this was a kinky place so it was expected. There was no bar down there, and the only way to get there and out was to use the elevator by the bar, and only certain employees could open it. I had access, Edward had access and of course Vic did. Edward was the other bartender in night club but he was just part time but he's been here just as long as I have.

The VIP section was full, so Vic had to be in and out here office then. I made my way down the few steps to the floor and danced my way across the glass floor to the bar. It was simply too crowded for me to get around to the side entrance and then wait for the new girl to open it, so I hopped over the counter. When the bottle blonde saw me she looked so relieved she could have melted.

"Oh thank god you're here! I don't know how you do this alone!", she hollered over the loud music

I reached past her and grabbed my apron, folding it in half and tying it around my waist. "I don't know how you got hired..", I mumbled, she leaned closer to me and asked me to repeat what I said because the music was too loud. "I said you take the right end and I'll work the center and left end."

she nodded, seemingly happy with that arrangement. I went to the most irritated looking customer and asked his poison. "two beer busters!", he shouted over the new music.

* * *

As usual I was getting offers left and right to come home with several of the guests and time and time again I had to remind them that I wasn't on the market, bondage or not. Never the less, I was flattered. The bar scene had calmed down somewhat so I was able to just linger and watch some of the scenes unfold out on the dance floor. Watching men and women alike being seduced and practically having sex on the dance floor. As I was just standing there when I spotted Aro coming over wearing his usual silk Armani suit and his jet black hair was slicked back behind his ears with that one strand of hair dangling across his forehead leading to his equally dark and brooding eyes. He held a white leash in his right hand and there was a naked woman with fair hair crawling after him, it was his wife that I only knew of as 'bitch', seriously... I think that is her legal name. She was pretty but I hardly ever got to see her face but her body was pretty.

Before he even got to the bar, I had his beer waiting and ready for him. Aro smiled and sat down and put a fifty in my tip jar, he got free drinks because he was a regular and VIP, but he always left me great tips. "Listen darling, I know you're not into men...but you're just too gorgeous for a man not to try right?"

"What's the offer tonight Aro?", I couldn't help but smirk, he did know how to boost a girls vain ego.

He took a swallow of his beer and nodded, "Let me worship your body, please... you don't even have to touch me...just let me touch you, let me devour your body. Because you just look absolutely delicious tonight."

"I second that."

Aro and I turned to the new comer that joined the conversation and my world just stopped. The woman that stood next to Aro was impeccably dressed in a black tight skirt suit. The skirt was so short I wasn't even sure if it was appropriate for work concerns. She was wearing these impossibly high Prada heels and she had a straight bob that framed her angular face. Her smokey gray eyes were taking me in as my own were taking her in. she was tall, almost six foot though I'm guessing the heels helped so she could have hand been five foot nine or so. It took me almost an eternity to realize I was staring at her like an idiot, and that she was smiling at me and now sitting down.

Aro chuckled and grabbed his beer with the same hand that held the leash, I looked at him. "What?", I snapped.

He got up with a sly smirk, "she asked you your name young one." then he looked at her, "I wouldn't get too interested...she's not a sub or dominate." and then he was gone, back into the crowd and disappearing.

I shook my head at him and looked back at the mysterious pretty woman, "Sorry, what can I get you to drink?"

"Well do I get a name first?", she had a soft voice, it was nice but it was firm. I don't even think she was trying to be firm. She just had this natural air of authority and confidence around her and I fought the urge to succumb to it.

"This is a bar, I don't give names... I give drinks. What's your poison?"

She laughed, set her purse on the bar next to her. "A challenge then, no worries...i enjoy challenges. Give me one AMF."

I nodded, ignoring her challenge comment. "One adios motherfucker coming right up."

As I was preparing her drink, I could feel her watching me. I set her AMF on the counter in front of her, and leaned forward so she could hear me better over the loud bass. "You know, if you're looking for a challenge... there are plenty of girls here that aren't house trained in the back rooms."

"I'm not interested in those girls, I'm interested in you."

I nodded and went to take some more orders, honestly they really didn't need to be waited on by me because it was Lauren's area but I had to get away from the gray eyed woman for a while. When I came back, she seemed to know and turned her stool around again. "So...you just getting off work?", I asked gesturing to her suit.

"Something like that yes."

"What do you do?"

"I work for the Brandon corporation."

I raised a brow, "Huh, if you make that kind of money. Then why don't you just buy a challenging sub?"

she took a sip of her AMF, then looked me in the eye. "Good question, but I don't think you're the type to be bought... are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh and once again chose not to comment.

* * *

It was near closing time and Tyler was ushering people out starting with the drunks first. Eric had turned the music down enough so we all weren't yelling at each other or leaning into everyone's personal space to hear their orders. The mysterious business woman stayed at the bar the entire time she was here, denying offers from plain collared men and women looking for a good night. I kept her AMF glass refilled but as far as conversation went, there was nothing.

Lauren came over to me and gave me a side hug, it was unexpected but not unwelcome. "Thanks for coming tonight, I really appreciate it. I can close the bar, I know you have the morning and night shift tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thanks Lauren, make sure you leave with one of the guys or Vic."

she smiled and tied her bottle blonde hair into a ponytail. "Will do."

As I cleaned up the last mess in my area, which was directly in front of the business woman, she struck up a conversation. "Do you work everyday?"

"I do, puts food on the table."

"oh,", she sounded curious now, "do you have small children?"

I laughed and tossed the white rag in the bin under the counter, "No, I just eat a lot. So most of my money goes towards my food bill."

"Mm, I see."

I hoped over the bar, hoping Vic didn't see that. She hated when I did that. I noticed the woman following me to the door, I didn't find it creepy but I did feel a little uneasy with her behind me. As I walked outside, James was still there and he did a double take when he spotted my stalker. "whoa, girl! You decided to see what was behind the cage door huh?", he seemed way too excited for my liking.

"No! We just happened to be leaving at the same time asshole."

He snickered, "Uh huh, sure. You can deny all day long tomorrow to me and Eddie."

I flicked him off, but once we were around the corner I started to feel a bit awkward. Her heels sounded unnaturally loud against the pavement and every click they made sent shivers down my spine and I had no idea if that was a good thing or bad thing. As we entered the private parking lot, my nerves got the best of me and I whirled around unexpectedly and she nearly knocked me over.

"Stop following me."

"I'm not", she smirked. "My car is back here. Do I make you nervous?"

"you...no, it's just- I don't know..."

She took a step closer to me, forcing me to take a step back and my back hitting the cold brick wall. "What's your name little one?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?", her rich perfume was filling my nostrils, and it made me a little dizzy because it was a bit overwhelming and she was so close.

"you're beautiful."

"I know.", I smiled at her smirk, then I took a deep breath. "Isabella...but I prefer Bella. And you are?"

Her smirk turned into a grin and the tall older woman took a step back. "Alice. So very pleased to meet you Isabella."

I shook her offered hand, my slightly smaller hand was almost swallowed by hers in a firm handshake.

"Why are you so persistent with me, there are plenty of other people willing to kiss your feet."

She just smiled, "Sometimes a simple kiss on the feet is not enough. Good night Isabella."

I watched her walk away to a pearl white jaguar XF that was parked next to my mustang Thunderbird. She didn't leave until I got in my own car, then she was gone into the Dallas night life traffic leaving me in my rumbling beast wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

**So like yeah, I tried...what did you guys think? Alice is so OOC here I believe, but in a way she kinda has to be... there will be glimpses of the universal Alice but that's all. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you all thought of this so far. **

**-MonsterG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha sorry about the "short stuff" comments that threw ya'll off. That was unintentional really. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I walked out of my Timberglen apartment and headed to the parking lot to my mustang. My place was nothing too special. It was a two bedroom apartment and was right across from the pool on the first floor. It wasn't that far from work and conveniently placed me right in the middle of everything like clubs, grocery stores and the malls. Eight hundred a month was kind of worth it... I guess. It was really hot today so I just opted for a pair of orange and green Nike free runs, short white running shorts and a equally orange loose summer tank top. It was so loose that if I opted for no bra, all my goodies would be out. I love tips, but not that much. But I was opting to show off my new Polynesian side tattoo on my left side that curved down to my lower stomach. My skin was a still a little red but it was safe to expose it to sun now.

"Hey Bella! Bella wait up!"

I sighed and cursed my morning slowness, taking a deep breath I turned around with the fakest smile a girl can muster at 9am. I watched as the super jock by the name of Jacob Black approach me, his brothers Sam and Paul were cool but him... I just wanted to shoot him and hide his body somewhere because he was just so irritating...and creepy.

"Good morning Jacob, what are you doing up so early?", _please don't say you were looking out your window waiting for me again._

The giant pain in my ass neighbor laughed and made his pecs dance as if it were natural. "I was just out for a run and saw you so I decided to come say hi." He was totally shirtless and without shoes and still wearing his silk valentines day boxers. _Right. I'm definitely stopping by Starbucks this morning._

"Hi... Jacob. Hi.", I started to turn and continue on my way but he reached out and grabbed my wrist tightly in his massive man hands. I could feel how rough they've been treated throughout the years of his sports. He touched me last week and I just managed to get rid of the memory now it's back.

He let me go with a sheepish smile, "Sorry I just, um, I wanna know if you know...changed your mind."

Now I was confused...and late. "Changed my mind about what?"

"Last week", he answered staring intently at me with those dark brown eyes that I truly believe that can see through my walls at night. "Remember when I asked you out? And you turned me down?"

_Oh...right. _"I didn't turn you down Jacob, I simply said no thank you and you asked why and I said I liked women."

I turned on my heel and tried to not run the last couple of feet to my car, pressing the start button on my car key that I rarely used unless it was in situations like this one. He laughed again and was by my side instantly thanks to his telephone pole legs. "Oh c'mon that works on other guys but not me Bella. You're too hot to be a lezzy, and you're like a total fem!"

I opened my car door and turned on him, my back pressed against a portion of my car. Thankfully he respected my personal space today. "So?"

"So? Stud and hot chick!", his long arms were gesturing wildly from me to him in the space between us making me painfully aware of how much stronger he was compared to me. "It's the social order...not hot chick and bull dyke. I mean I ain't against the gays but...seriously c'mon, most of them want dicks anyway. Why would you want a fake dick when you can a real one any time right next door?"

"I'm late for work! Bye!", I quickly got in my car and slammed the door shut before he could stop me. I locked the door and slid the key in the slot and was out of there in 1.8 seconds. I checked the clock and groaned, _I hope Victoria is in a good mood today because I definitely need my Starbucks pick me up._

* * *

**(A-POV)**

* * *

"Good morning Miss Brandon", my personal assistant and sister in law, Charlotte, stood and greeted me at my office door.

I nodded my acknowledgment and entered my office. As expected my tea was sitting on my desk, nice and hot next to my already awakened work laptop. I walked past the sitting area and mini bar that was installed two weeks ago and went straight to my desk and eased into the plush leather executive chair. I savored the coolness the chair offered my warm backside, it was a rather hot morning. My office was larger than most and on the sixtieth floor of the Brandon corporations. It was my own personal floor, honestly. I didn't want to be too close to the other executives. I let them run my company face, but everything they did went through me first... I worked this business from the background. My building had a perfect view over downtown Dallas, a beautiful view actually. Both day and night, before I even knew it my mind was starting to drift to that stunning bartender I found last night.

Bondage clubs are rare to find, especially in Texas but they weren't really my style but Victoria, my old college roommate and best friend, finally broke my resolve and got me into her club. I wasn't exactly flattered with all submissive beings throwing themselves at me last night, in fact it turned me off. I liked challenges, I didn't like to just be handed things. I wanted to take what I wanted and I liked to work for it. Isabella is most likely who and what I needed, at thirty-four years old. I was feeling lonely on top of my empire, not that I'd ever admit it but I was. Her obvious interest in the lifestyle was hidden behind her sassy mouth and carefree and vain attitude.

Oh how I would love to push a gag between her pretty pink lips and- "And later today, at 3pm... there is a new policy meeting...", Charlotte droned on, her dry voice breaking my not so innocent and non work related thoughts. If it weren't for my brother loving this woman so much she would be gone by two years ago. Charlotte was smart and she was efficient but she and I didn't exactly get along, and the circumstances of her employment were not by letter of recommendation. More of a favor between brother and sister, so even if I did fire her... she would be back were my brother found her. On the streets. I loved my niece and nephew too much to do that to them, so I suffered in barely contained silence.

I closed my laptop loudly interrupting whatever she was telling me and I stood. "Clear my schedule of any meetings I am supposed to be present in. I will take phone in conferences today but I simply cannot be in the office today."

Charlotte looked a little surprised, though I couldn't blame her. I haven't cleared my schedule in five years or made a decision to leave the office. I practically lived here, "Ma'am?"

I picked up my briefcase and walked around my desk and to my office door. "I need a day out Charlotte, you can sit in on the meetings...", I stopped and turned to look down at her. "you can handle that can't you?"

She frowned, not liking my tone. "Of course I can Miss Brandon. I will make sure to take efficient notes for you to review later when you get back."

I waved her off and opened the door and strode to the stainless steel elevator doors. "I won't be coming back today, email them to me. I will see you tomorrow morning Charlotte."

The doors opened immediately and I stepped in and pressed the closed button. By the time Charlotte shut her mouth and was about to ask question she most likely knew the answer to, the doors closed in her face. _I should probably leave more often...or simply not show up._ I chuckled quietly and enjoyed the private ride down, I was not going home but there was this swanky lounge I was sure I could relax in and hopefully meet my prey once more.

_She didn't know it just yet...but she is already mine._

The elevator doors opened leading into the parking garage.

* * *

**This is all still in its introductory stage, but I wanted you all to get a feel of my 'new' Alice haha.**

**-MonsterG **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice IS a prime hunter. prime hunters adapt to get what they want, remember that. and if you don't get it..you will soon.**

* * *

(B-Pov)

* * *

I walked into the lounge with my steaming hot french vanilla cappuccino and a half eaten breakfast sandwich and I was more than 20 minutes late...and Victoria was not on a rampage like I expected by the time I walked in. there were customers in and spread about already, most were just business people looking to relax and typing away on their laptops.

Victoria was sitting by the bar with Edward, then she spotted me. She said nothing to me as I settled behind the bar and set my stuff down in my own little area. The bar was never busy during the day, just the occasional greasy cheese fries and drink. Sometimes I don't even know why it was even open. But I never said no to free money.

"Nice of you to finally show up", Victoria commented casually.

I shrugged and sat on the short stool, sipping my cappuccino. "Friday traffic and a trip to Starbucks ..add in getting cornered by my stalker neighbor and getting a ticket for multiple moving violations."

"Well next time you decide to have a shitty morning, call me. I'm putting you on back room duty tonight."

I sat my cappuccino down on the counter, "What? You can't be serious? You know how much I hate backroom duty! It was just 20 minutes!"

Victoria smiled cruelly, "Yes I do know. But seeing as how I can't spank you without consent...It's my way of giving your punishment for being late."

"who is gonna handle the night bar?"

"Don't worry about that, I will find someone. You just worry about your new section tonight.", she got up from her seat.

"You b-", I quickly closed my mouth and drank my cappuccino, ignoring the slight burn on my tongue.

Victoria stopped and turned, leaning forward on the bar. "Do you want to finish that sentence?", her tone dropped slightly and her eyes narrowed. It reminded me of my mother when I was younger and was about to say something inappropriate.

I shook my head, biting my tongue to hold in whatever rude comment that was dying to come out knowing that if I said it, Victoria would give me backroom duty for an entire week. She smirked, "Thought so. Try not to fall asleep you two."

When she was gone, Edward came over to me with a cheesy grin. "you were this close", he held up his right hand, index and thumb finger separated slightly at the tips. "to getting stuck with backroom duty for a month."

"Whatever man, leave me alone right now."

Edward chuckled and raised both his hands in mock surrender, "Okay okay, I'm going down stairs to restock the night bar and fridge."

I sighed and waved him off, tossing my cup in the bin and dropping my head on the counter, my mind drifting to the woman I met last night... Alice.

"Long night?"

I sat up quickly and saw amused smokey gray eyes staring at me. "Uh...", I blinked and looked around...most of crowd that was here before was gone already except for a few people tucked away in the booths. Holy shit did I fall asleep? "Wha...", wait a minute... I sat back a little bit and slid off the bar stool carefully placing my feet on the floor and blinking away the blurriness. The smokey gray eyes went away but formed into the very person I think I was dreaming about. "W-what are you doing here?"

Alice smiled and set her briefcase on the counter and sat down, "As far as I am concerned this is a public establishment. Is it not?"

_Okay, point for her._ "Are you stalking me?"

Alice raised a brow and pulled out a laptop and opened it gracefully. "Stalking is a felony, Isabella. Do I look like a felon to you?"

"No... I guess not, so what are you doing here?"

"I came for peace, and I have been at this bar for less than 10 minutes now and still without a drink. Fix it.", her eyes were no longer on me but focused to the bright 17 inch screen in front of her. "Fireside tea and keep them coming until I say stop."

I blinked...did she...did she just _boss me?_ Yes I was used to being bossed, all the dominant personalities that come through here it was to be expected but coming from her... I almost didn't know what to do or how to feel. I felt as if I should just blow her off like I do all the others and move on with my day, but I couldn't get my legs to move nor could I tear my eyes away from her. She had already dismissed me but deep down I knew she was watching me like I was her.

I don't even know this womans last name and she was making me question myself. No one has made me question myself since I was seventeen years old...and that was six years ago. I simply chose not to say anything but turned to prepare her drink with my mind in a bit of a turmoil.

When I finished her drink and set it on the bar not too close to her laptop and paper work, I concluded I was overreacting and I also concluded that my conclusion of overreaction was not a sign of denial.

* * *

I toned down the rum but kept her glass full of fireside tea. I've listened to her type aggressively on her laptop and practically dominate every phone call that she has gotten. She hadn't really bothered me even though she was sitting directly in front of my sitting area...well except when she quietly handed me the cord of her laptop charger. Edward was down on the other side chatting up a blonde in a black cocktail dress. It was near lunch time now and she still hadn't looked up from her laptop...so I reached over and grabbed a menu and set it next to her half filled glass.

Alice looked at it briefly then at me, "What's this?"

I sighed, picking the pamphlet up again."It's our lunch menu genius. You open it up like this..", I opened it for her and turned it around so she could read the courses, "Pick what you wanna eat and-"

she snatched it out of my hands with a sharp glare, "Yes I know what a menu is and how to use it."

"You asked, I was just tryin' to be nice. So sensitive."

Alice set the menu aside with a chuckle, "You're quite mouthy. It's cute."

"I'm cute."

"You're full of yourself... aren't you?"

"No reason not to be", I linked my hands behind my head and kicked my feet up on the empty stool next to mine. I was aware I was giving her a good showing of my body, I liked to show off my body to the world. But right now, I just couldn't resist the urge to tease Alice with something she couldn't have. "So, did you find something you wanted to eat?"

Alice said nothing but she didn't have to, it was in those gray eyes of hers. When her eyes met mine, I saw a flicker of something there. I saw determination and power, and desire. All wrapped in one and going straight down my body...sending tingles down below...almost made me wish I wore panties. I was starting to become fully aware of how far this little game was affecting my body.

"I did actually", she finally said, closing the menu she didn't even look at and slid it back to me.

"I meant from the menu Alice."

She smirked, closing the lid of her laptop. "You are on the menu."

"No I'm not."

"You said so yourself last night remember? I seem to recall you stating there were plenty of women that were not trained. You're a woman, and you're not trained. You're definitely on the menu honey."

I took my feet off the bar stool and sat up, I definitely don't like where this was going and how quickly she was flipping this back on me. "I also said they would be in the back rooms."

She started to grin, and finished off her fireside tea. "Details are overrated."

I checked to make sure that Victoria was still in her office and that Edward was still trying to work whatever charm he think he had on the obviously drunk woman in the cocktail dress down the bar. I leaned forward so that I was practically breathing in Alice's rich perfume, it was the same as it was last night but fresher. "Look, I appreciate the attention and the...whatever..but I'm not into this lifestyle! I swear I'm not. I just work here?"

Alice studied me for a moment, then leaned back on her stool. Her hand remained on the counter top, long and natural pink fingernails tapping rhythmically. "Do you work tomorrow?"

_what the hell?_ "Uh...no?"

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow, will you join me?"

okay this is definitely not how I expected this conversation to go, what the hell was going on? "Uh, wait what? Why? Did you not hear what I just said... I don't want you telling me what to do and-"

"You interest me Isabella.", she interrupted my rant calmly, "Just like I interest you. Don't deny it because it's true, other wise you would have switched with that young man down there hours ago. Correct?"

I looked down at Edward and back to her, _damn. Two for her. Zero for me. _"Okay, so what?"

Alice shrugged and sighed, looking hang-dogged for a second. It was a look that didn't suit her at all, and I surprised myself by not liking her looking so sheepish. "Well, I haven't been to the beach in years and you're the first person to catch my attention in the same amount of years as well. I simply want to know you better."

"Are you being serious right now?". Alice looked and sounded genuine but I still had to ask. "You're not going to like tie me up put a ball in my mouth and have a party with me are you?"

She grinned mischievously, "As beautiful as that sounds... no. I won't try anything."

I stared at her skeptically, I think in a way she was asking for a friend without asking me outright. But a woman like her..of her status.. should have plenty of friends, but with money I guess fake friends come with it. I would know...plus I didn't have too many friends myself and I did like the beach. I guess a road trip could be fun. But I had to be sure... "Promise me."

She looked confused for a split second then schooled that expression away and nodded, "I promise not to tie you up or do anything bondage like on this beach trip. So yes?"

I nodded, "Totally. And I'll drive... I like to drive. We can meet here at seven and by the time we get there it'll be the perfect time to tan because the sun will be high and hot."

Alice smiled and nodded, her smokey gray eyes were amused and gleaming but I figured she was just silently laughing at my excitement.

* * *

**That deserved an award. Lol.**

**I will try and update again tonight. And Alice and Bella will get a lot of alone time. it's funny that Alice makes her employees work on saturdays...any body notice that? A G like Alice can do that!**

**See y'all.**

**-MonsterG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn, I didn't beat the midnight deadline..**

* * *

Watching people have sex in six different rooms is not really how I wanted to spend my night. I don't even get tips back here...no one even knows I'm back here except my coworkers. The back room duty was the worst job to have in this place in my own opinion. The six back rooms, or the 'sex rooms' as some like to call it have mirrors in every room but they don't know that single wall mirror is one big and curved two way mirror. And in the center space of those rooms, inside the cylinder, was two chairs and a mini fridge full of water and cheese sticks. The small platform had a remote, it rotated at various speeds or it was off. The area was sound proof but their rooms were not, and I could hear just enough but not everything.

It was all probably illegal, but I guess to avoid someone choking someone to death or whatever...it was necessary. I sat in the chair to the left and opened my bottle of water watching this overweight and short balding man shove his Vienna sausage down this poor girls throat. Really it was gross, I quickly started a slow rotation. My cell phone rang and buzzed on top of the mini fridge, checking the caller I.D. I laughed and answered, "Oh hi mother, how are you tonight?"

Esme ignored my tone, and replied with her genuinely friendly tone. "I'm fine thank you for asking, how are you tonight?"

I sighed at the passing mirror looking into the room where a gang bang was happening. All I saw was leather, ass and boobs. " I'm fine, couldn't be better. What do you want?"

"Have some respect when you're talking to your mother!", Charlie yelled causing me to jerk away from my phone, leave it to Esme to put me on speaker and let Charlie bust my ear drums out.

"Yelling in my ear won't help Charlie," I said, using the same sickly sweet voice I answered the phone with.

"Isabella!", Esme warned, her voice wavering slightly. "I was calling to find out if you're coming down tomorrow. You know tomorrow is Charlie's birthday and we want the family to come by and have a family dinner."

I rolled my eyes, "This is very last minute mother. I live 5 hours away anyway so no I won't be coming to that dickheads birthday dinner!"

"You're on thin ice girl!", I heard Charlie yell and my mom whimpered quietly as well.

"Please Isabella, you can stay the week!"

"Did you call Rosalie? What she say?"

"She's won't be able to make it, she is still settling down in San Antonio. You know she transferred hospitals a week Riley can't because he's in Iraq!"

I dropped my head back on the spine of the chair, _here comes the waterworks. "_Mom I can't."

"Why not?", Charlie hollered, sounding a lot closer and louder. I figured I was no longer on speaker or talking to my mom. "You ain't in the army! You ain't a doctor! You dropped out of college! you'll never amount to shit so why can't you just make ya mother happy and do what she wants ya to do for once? Huh? Act like a Swan will ya?"

I stood up out of my chair and stepped off the platform. "You listen to me Charlie fucking Swan, you don't talk to me like you're my dad because you aren't...and you never will be. And I'm not a Swan, I'm a goddamn Cullen.", I waited until he was about to start yelling at me and hung up in his face, I quickly turned my phone off and tossed it in the chair I was just sitting in. blowing out a steam of hot air, and fisting my hair with both hands I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

* * *

I left as soon as the last light went off in the first sex room, not really bothering to say goodnight to anyone I used the emergency exit door, got in my car and drove home. I parked in my garage this time in case Jacob was sitting on the curb in front of my resident parking spot again. I took a nice long hot shower and went to bed stark naked and semi-wet because I was too lazy and tired to do a good job of drying off.

Early the next morning, I managed another shower and donned a two piece black bikini. It was simply, nothing too flashy or trashy. I slid my week old black painted toes into my white sanuk june bug shoes and put on my black and white zebra beach dress. Honestly, it wasn't even a dress. It covered my backside but the front side was open to the public viewing and considering the company I was keeping today... it wasn't a bright idea especially since it'll ride up considerably in my low rise mustang seats.

Checking the time though, I didn't have time to put together another outfit. Grabbing my beach bag and letting my hair down in a wavy mess down my back, I jetted to the garage and threw my stuff in the backseat.

* * *

I arrived to the lounge/club right at seven, and parked on the curb in the front just as a yellow cab pulled away. I put the car in park and hopped out leaving the engine running. "Hey sorry I am so...whoa.."

I stopped directly in front of Alice and blatantly checked her out. She was wearing a skin tight white one piece bikini that hugged her slim torso. It dipped low enough in the front, almost to her belly button and left her entire backside and parts of her sides open to the kisses of the sun. and it was held up by the tie piece around her long and elegant neck. I could see her nipples through the white material and could make out the brownness of them and they were hard, making my mouth water more than I would have liked to admit. She was also wearing skin tight black skinny jeans and flat sandals that wrapped around her ankles. She pushed her dark shades from her face and adjusted her own beach bag.

"As much as I enjoy eye fucking each other..are we going to the beach soon?", she asked, a teasing grin playing on her glossy pink lips.

I think I blushed 50 shades of red from head to toe and I seriously fought the urge to open the door for her, instead going back to my side and getting in. she slid into the passengers seat with a sigh and put her bag in the back with mine. When she was situated comfortably in the seat I handed her a hot cup of Chai tea and a bag that contained banana bread from Starbucks. She took them with a questioning look, so I explained. "Chai tea and banana bread. I wasn't sure if you...ate...um, think of it as a truce Alice okay?"

She put the cup in her cup holder on her side and set the bag in her lap, looking at me still a bit confused but amused. "A truce? A truce for what sweetie?"

"Uh," I tried to ignore the slight tingle that was caused by her pet-name, "for calling you a stalker and being kinda rude? If we're gonna be friends... I figured a truce would be a good start..right?"

Alice stared at me for a moment, then nodded. "I agree."

I nodded too, rubbing my hands together. "Cool, so uh..did you need to stop anywhere before we leave the city? You know I-45 is practically a dead zone for about three hours."

Alice shook her head and reclined the seat a bit opening the small white bag. "Breathe, and drive."

I guess that was a no.

* * *

The drive was pretty quiet so far, not awkward but just quiet. Sunday traffic was pretty much none existent, especially during this time of morning. Once we were officially out of Dallas, I was cruising at 85 in the fast lane, just 10 over the limit.

"Tell me about yourself Bella."

I shrugged, looking over at her briefly. "Nothing to tell, I'm a 23 year old bartender that lives in Dallas. The end. You?"

"34 year old executive living in Dallas.", she shot back evenly.

"Whoa, you're 34? I pegged you at 55!", the look on her face was priceless but she knew I was joking and laughed with me. After that ice-breaker, we started laughing and joking like we were old friends and it felt nice. Of course, the fun shifted into the serious and she started asking about my life.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh, I do...I have an older sister and brother. My sister, Rose, is a doctor...and Riley is a pilot in the Army."

"Hmm, interesting. What about your parents...what do they do?"

"My parents aren't really important, so it doesn't matter. What about yours?"

I could feel her staring at me from the corner of my eye, and I put both hands on the wheel unnecessarily to act like I was so focused on the road when really there was no one in front of us because I passed them all up miles ago. Thankfully for me, she didn't push it. "My parents are alive and well."

"Cool, are you close with them?"

"No, I'm a bit exiled from the family. I refuse to let them work in my company."

"Why not?"

"Conflict of interest.", she answered smoothly, "though I did let my brothers wife slip through. She is my personal assistant. It was a favor, but I don't really consider her family."

"That's harsh, why not?", then something hit me, "wait...don't answer that yet...did you say your own company?"

She grinned cheekily, "I did."

"Brandon corporation...is yours?"

"Indeed it is."

"Whoa, that's fuckin' awesome. You have to tell me how you did it some day."

"Does that mean we will have future dates then?", Alice asked with a coy brow, and pushed her seat all the way back, slipped off her sandals and put her feet up. Not that I minded, she had pretty feet.

"I didn't know _this _was a date?"

"Would it be so bad if it were?", she asked softly, closing her eyes.

"I guess not...anyway, back to your sister in law...whats wrong with her?"

There was a long pause and I was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer because the question was too personal, and just as I was about to ask a lighter question Alice started talking. "She's a gold digger drug pusher and my brother knows it, but she had his kids and if he divorced her now. She would get everything."

"Damn, what a bitch. So you're family hates you for giving her a job but not them?"

"You can say that. He asked me to give her a job to keep her busy and off the streets so he wouldn't have to worry about her during the day. I couldn't say no, so I offered to babysit myself in a way."

"That's a pretty shitty situation. My mom is in a shitty situation too.", I found myself saying without thinking about it, it was just coming out like word vomit but I felt so comfortable with Alice now and I trusted her, I normally don't trust people even after months of knowing them and here I was about to tell this woman my deepest issues. "She married this cop in Houston, Charlie Swan a few months after my dad died when I was 17 years old... I think she was scared of being alone and married this guy for a security blanket."

"You don't like him?", Alice asked gently

I shook my head slowly, "No, I hate him...he hits my mom a lot when he's pissed or drunk...but he's always pissed _and _drunk. And I hate her for taking it...she let him spend the money dad left her too. He wasted it all on booze and whatever...and I had to drop out of college cause my mom couldn't afford it anymore."

"What about scholarships and student loans? Did you apply?"

"I don't like loans and I got scholarships...but by that time I was working at the bar and got back on my feet...and when I bought this beast, I kinda gave up on school. I would have paid for it myself, but I can't touch my trust fund until I'm 25."

"What were you majoring in?"

"engineering."

I felt two fingers tapping on my temple closest to her, "you mean there is an actual brain up here!"

I laughed and swatted her hand away, "yes!"

"No wonder your drinks are so damn good!", she exclaimed with a soft laugh

* * *

When we finally arrived to beach it was more crowded than either of us would have liked. As we were sitting at a red light, trying to figure out what to do then I remembered something, and when the light turned green I was off the beach wall road and going through a few old streets by memory. Alice asked me what the hell was I doing but I kept quiet, trying to keep the surprise. She seemed to trust me and stopped asking me questions.

We ended up on the opposite side of Galveston island but back on the beach but no one was here, and it was completely seclude. I was able to park my car in the sand but not too far because I didn't want to get stuck. We still had a perfect view of the tourist hot spot but that's all it was a view. As we were setting up our beach adventure area, as I laid down my beach towel and dropped the dress I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with us being so far and alone.

* * *

**Dun-na...dun na na na ..dun dun dun dun dun! lmfao**

**Got a little life story in from both women, wonder what else we are gonna get from them in the next chapter. thoughts?**

**-MonsterG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh yeah!**

* * *

As I laid down on my beach towel on my front side, I had turned my head to the side and watched Alice quietly set up her own space that was right next to my own. She wiggled out of her skinny jeans and neatly folded them and put them away in her bag and pulled out a mini umbrella and set it in the narrow isle between our towels. It was small and light enough that she just buried the end in the sand and immediately the hot sun was no longer glaring down in my face.

Alice sat down and began rubbing sunscreen lotion up and down her bare arms and legs and I couldn't believe how toned she was and that I'm just now noticing. She was pretty lean without over doing it and I'm staring again. With a sigh, I shut my eyes and listened to the waves crash together and the smooth hissing of the tide coming in and out.

"Ever been married?"

"hmmm, I came close but I called it off when I realized that I did not want to spend the rest of my life with her and didn't love her the way she loved me."

Brutal, but honest and I didn't know what to say to that other than, "Oh.."

Alice chuckled and said nothing else, then I felt something solid hit my side. I opened one eye and saw it was the sunscreen bottle she was using. Alice was already laying on her stomach and had her shades drawn over her eyes that nearly covered her entire face. "Do you mind doing my back? I can't reach."

I looked back at the sunscreen bottle and grinned, biting my bottom lip. I still had no idea what her angle was but I was starting to get too curious for my own good. I sat up on my knees and grabbed the bottle and straddled her legs, I couldn't tell if she was surprised or not because she didn't even react. I put a generous amount of lotion onto the center of her back. With a deep breath I began spreading it all over her back with both my hands. Alice's back was firm and smooth and very warm, when I was finished and could see no more of the lotion I knew I was done...but she didn't. My hands wandered to her exposed sides, putting the extra lotion that was on my hands there. My fingers dragged down over her ribs slowly, as if I were counting them.

Alice took a deep breath and let it out and it almost sounded like a moan. With a small smirk I pulled back and smacked her ass. _Damn does this woman react to anything?_ "I'm done."

I moved back to my own towel with a small sigh, this time laying on my back with a leg kicked slightly. Next thing I knew, I had extra weight sitting on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Alice sitting on my stomach, I think I just opened a can of worms I wasn't ready for.

"You're turn sweetie."

* * *

(A-Pov)

* * *

My young little kitten had no idea what I had in mind and it was probably best if she didn't just yet. Two can play the little game she was issuing, I squeezed out two handfuls over Bella's bare back and set the bottle aside and began to spread it over her back. I allowed the palm of my hands to flatten against her back and explore slowly, gently...innocently. Her skin looked and felt exquisite under my eyes and touch. I marveled at how nicely how her body fit in my hands almost as if she was made especially for me.

As I applied the sunscreen to her backside and somewhat offered a firm back massage, her muscles were slowly melting beneath my fingers and she was starting to breath a little deeper.

"Can you turn it off?", she asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

Bella sat up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at me, "Can you turn it off?"

I dragged my nails up her side, "What are we talking about?"

I felt her shiver, "Well...the Mistress thing, is always turned on...or can you put her away?"

I moved down to her legs and put more sunscreen in my hand and began working on her left leg starting with her upper thigh, and I heard her take a long and deep intake of breath. I couldn't help but smile, fighting the urge to toss this charade and give in to both our desires but I didn't...I couldn't, not yet at least. "Not completely no."

"What do you mean Alice?" Purposely and firmly, I began to dig into the meatiest part of her thigh. "oh, that feels nice."

"I prefer to be in control.", I told her after a few moments of losing myself in my fantasy as my fingers dug themselves into her flesh and climbed higher.

"oh..", she half sighed and half moaned, I quickly switched legs and rubbed the rest of the lotion onto her other thigh. "So...have you ever in a relationship with a normal person?"

"Define normal sweetie."

"A non submissive person."

"A very long time ago... but if the right one came along.. I would try it again.", she didn't respond, but I could hear the wheels in her brain turning. I finished up her backside and smacked her ass as I stood, a lot harder than she had down my own. "Do your front side girl..."

she flipped over into sitting position and called after me,"Hey! Where are you going?"

I didn't answer her, though by the time I was knee deep into the water I heard her coming up behind me right before she tackled me and took us both down under.

* * *

Charlotte POV

* * *

Alice was in a rare mood when she came in this morning, I've never seen my sister in law smile...not since I've met her. She has always been this bitch in Prada to me but this morning she sauntered into her office with a smile. It was so real and happy, it was frightening. I followed Alice into her office nervously because I knew once she read the reports waiting for her on top of her laptop that smile and weird morning cheerfulness would soon be gone, and she would go back to being the bitch in Prada we all knew and despised.

I stood next to one of the office chairs positioned in front of her desk, my feet were killing me but I wasn't allowed to sit down. I watched warily as Miss Brandon drank her tea and opened the manilla folder. When she set down her tea cup, louder than usual my heart rate spiked and I felt cool beads of sweat down my back.

"Arrange a board meeting in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?", that was nearly impossible since half the executives weren't expected to come into work until later in the morning. "Miss Brandon, most of the board is not in the building yet... I would recommend waiting until after 9am to-"

"I recommend you stop running your mouth and do what I told you." Alice stood, shutting the lid of her laptop with the manilla folder in one hand and her tea in the other. "You now have 4 minutes, Charlotte. And the ones who aren't there, please send them an immediate termination email and notify security to stop them at the door."

I swallowed and tried not to run out of her office, I almost knocked over my own cup of coffee. I sent out the email as fast as I could. I was barely able to avoid breaking my ankle in flats as I tried to catch up to Alice's long strides to the elevator. Even though I knew it was just my imagination, the elevator was colder than usual.

* * *

I stayed a step behind Alice as she entered one of the larger conference rooms in the building two floors beneath her office. As we were entering through one door on one side of the room, the corporate level executives were scrambling inside and into the closest seats. I took the seat in the corner of the room. Alice checked her watch as she set her things down at the head of the conference table that seated nervous corporate executives.

Alice turned her steely gray eyes on me, "Who is missing Charlotte? I don't want names, I want titles."

"CEO, CAO, CCO and the CFO."

She nodded, "Terminate. Now.", the others in the room sat up right in their chairs and looked at each alarmed, yeah... Alice was in rare form today.

I nodded and reluctantly pulled out my smart work phone and email the named executives the standard termination letter, and sent a notification down to the security desk. "It's done Miss Br-"

"You all know why you're here...don't you?", no one verbally confirmed it but they acknowledged her question with solemn nods. "Great, so...Saturday! What happened? Did you all decide to sleep through those meetings and allow our clients to take another ten million this week? didn't this happen...two weeks ago?"

"Yes ma'am", the Chief Engineering officer, Jason Finch answered bravely. "But if I may...we are running out of budget money and we can't fund the projects down in the science wing."

Alice blinked and stared at Jason for a brief moment. It was the same look Peter had when he was immediately irritated. "This is not a budget meeting Mr. Finch", Alice recovered coolly, "This is my _why are my executives so damn incompetent _meeting. All I asked of all of you...was to retain ten million dollars but no! You couldn't...and that's why the science wing is running low on money. The end. Someone else have something to say?"

"Miss Brandon", Tanya Denali the second chair CEO cleared her throat. "Saturday was a very busy day for all of us, and when you stepped out without notice...we didn't have you present in the meetings and our clients blind sided us."

"I don't need to be there to hold your goddamn hand all the time!", Alice declared setting her empty tea mug on the table with a loud clatter. "Oh Miss Brandon left us all alone, what are we to do? Boohoo!...oh I know, lets lose another ten million and then bitch about being low on funds!", Alice started pacing behind the head chair wringing out her hands subtly. Then she stopped and turned to the remaining board.

My eyes widened when Jason held up his hand and stopped Alice's rant, "With all due respect we had a lot on our plates. We have presentations to prepare for seminars, we have meetings with our section supervisors about new policies and we have to go through finance to approve raises and-"

"So? That's your job. The meetings I did not intend...need I remind you I don't have to be there. I don't have to be here every damn day but I am. I do my job which is going over _all _of your presentations...and approving your little projects and seminars. Every last one of them.", Alice smirked and crossed her arms, hip cocked to the side. "Yeah, it goes through me. I get here early for a reason and I leave late for a reason so that all of you can have 8 to 5 jobs and be with your families. So instead of fucking making excuses about how busy you are or crying to me about your section being broke.

All that I ask you to do...is keep this company rich, it ain't that fucking hard.", Alice took a deep breath, eyes closed briefly. When she opened them, she seemed a little calmer. "I'm going on a week long vacation to relax, by next Monday... all of you better have your shit together or you can expect termination emails too and no letters of recommendation.", she smiled sweetly and collected her things, "Any questions, concerns or comments? Jason? Tanya? Do either of you have anything to say?"

Wisely neither executive officer offered a verbal response and just shook their heads, Alice said something under her breath and exited the room through the closest door leaving me alone with frustrated employees that were looking at me for answers, but I had none to give them. Alice couldn't fire me, so with a conserved smile I got up and left the room as well.

* * *

**A week long vacation! A lot can happen within a week huh? mmmhmm!**

**Anyway, Alice is kinda mean ain't she? It's hot. **

**Let me know...I'll make sure Alice knows what you thought too. hehe.**

**-MonsterG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, one more for the road! then it's bed time for me. **

* * *

(B-POV)

* * *

"_Please Alice...", I begged into the pillow around the bright red ball gag. The very same ball gag that had me drooling all over my satin pillows and I was laying in it with my hands tied behind my back, face down and my ass high up in the air. I was so exposed and embarrassed but Alice had me so hot and bothered I didn't care...I wanted her to make me come. I needed her to. "Please.."_

_Alice chuckled from behind me, and I felt the bed move as she position herself, the long and thick black strap I watched her put on a few seconds ago slapped against my ass a few times before I felt Alice's thumbs push into me slowly and opening me gently, causing a river of my juices to run down my leg and add to the puddle I created earlier. She moaned and moved away, and I groaned at the loss of contact. I felt my wrists behind untied and the soft rope sliding down my side and onto the bed._

_Then I felt Alice's bare breasts and hard nipples on my bare back as she leaned forward and undid the ball gag and tossed it aside. My jaws were so sore compared to eat my pussy felt, it was nothing._

"_Please what baby?"_

"_Please fuck me Alice, make me come."_

_Alice chuckled again, "Fuck you with my big black dick baby? Is your pussy hungry for my cock baby?"_

_In the past dirty talk in the bedroom never did anything for me, but Alice... Alice was going to make me come from her words alone. "Yes", I hissed, "Please Alice."_

_She slapped my ass four hard times on either cheek, they were already stinging from the paddle and cat o' nine tails she used on me earlier. Every new hit felt like a bunch of needles hitting my ass and a tear fell every time. "What's my name bitch?"_

"_M-m-mistress please...I need to come, god I can't take it anymore, please! I'll do anything!"_

"_Anything?", Alice asked, and I could just imagine the feral grin on her face. She grabbed my hair and pulled it as she sat up straight, forcing me onto my hands at the same time. "Beg for it slut..."_

_I opened my mouth to start begging for my desperate need for release but she had released my hair and within a second I felt her breath over my pussy especially over my painfully hard clit and the clit ring I had was not making things easier for me. Her nails are digging painfully into my sweaty and sensitive skin of my back as they are being dragged down to my ass. I felt the tip of her nose nudge my clit as her wet and hot tongue pushed between my lips and into my opening. My arms nearly gave out, "Oh god Mistress Alice please! Please fuck me please make me come all over your dick I need it so bad, I need you so bad!", I gasped loudly and a violent shiver ripped through my body when Alice sucked both my nether lips into her mouth roughly. "Mistress..", I groaned, taking deep breaths to fight off the orgasm that was threatening to wash over me. _

_Suddenly she was gone, "On your back bitch...I want to see your face when you come..."_

_Quickly I flip over onto my back and Alice is on top of me immediately, spreading my legs with her body. I didn't have time to breath, Alice entered me without warning. She was buried deep inside me with a single hard thrust and I screamed out my pleasure right into her ear. But she didn't seem to mind, she might have enjoyed it. "My little slut likes that doesn't she? To be taken like a fucking whore?"_

"_Yes", I grunted as she launched into fucking me fast and hard, her hands on either side of my head holding herself up and she stared down at me, holding my eyes to hers like a snake would it's prey. "Can ..can...oh fuck...can I come please?", I begged unashamed, and getting louder. _

_She grinned, picking up the pace and pushing up on her knees causing the base of the strap on to slap against my hot and throbbing clit with every thrust. "Can you baby?"_

_oh god, it was here...I was..."Oh god! May...I...oh Alice..."_

_She took pity on me, and laughed. "Come for me my beautiful little whore...come for me."_

_And I did, I was able to let go and I came hard all over the dildo that was still fucking me relentlessly some how matching the thrusts of my bucking hips...and it didn't seem to be stopping..._

* * *

I woke up slowly to an aching back and with both my hands resting between my widely spread legs. I was covered in sweat and my body felt overheated, my hair was wet with sweat and clinging to my neck and forehead. My heart was pounding so hard I could barely hear my alarm clock going off...wait..."Oh shit!", I reached over to turn it off and found that all my fingers were soaking wet and I got it all over my alarm clock that was telling me I was two hours late for work. "Ah bitch!" I yelled and plopped back on my bed, and ran my hands through my hair then stopped and quickly pulled them. "Ah man...this can't be happening to me.", after a few minutes of laying in the bed I got up and out of bed and almost fell because my knees were so weak and shaky. I had to use the shower stall wall to hold myself up until I could pull myself together. My mind was still reeling on the fact the best orgasm of my young life was through a dream and from a woman I just barely met!

I cleaned myself up and threw on some clothes that were barely decent for public viewing and making sure Jacob wasn't hanging outside the door, I ran out my front door and made it to my Thunderbird undetected. As I pushed the speed limit, I called Victoria but she wasn't picking up and I knew she was _not _happy with me.

When I finally arrived to work, I parked all kinds of wrong and went inside as quickly as possible. It was pretty crowded this morning, making me feel even worse. Edward spotted me and smiled, but he pointed to the dark hall that lead to Victoria's office. With a deep sigh, I grudgingly walked to the redhead's office. Her door was wide open, so I just knocked and let myself in. she didn't even bother to look up from her laptop as I sat down on the sofa by the window.

I sat here on the sofa quietly for what felt like decades as she typed away on her laptop, eyes glued to the screen making me feel like a little kid that has been sent to the principles office. When she was down, she took off her glasses and sat back in her chair. "Two hours and twenty three minutes late."

"I'm sorry...I didn't hear my alarm clock this morning."

"I've heard that one before. Are you okay? This is not the first time you've been extremely late this month."

I shrugged, not really wishing to have this conversation with her. "Fine. So do I have back room duty tonight or what?"

Victoria sighed, "No... I'm giving you a two week paid vacation."

"What? Why?"

"You need it."

"How do you know what I need Victoria? I don't need a vacation, especially two weeks worth. Just...just take me off the morning shift then okay? I can do nights only for a while I don't mind."

Victoria stood and came around her desk to come sit on the sofa next to me, with her legs crossed and facing me. "you do need a vacation. You haven't taken one in a year...and you being late all the time, it's...well you're worrying me. This isn't the first time you've been hours late and looking like you got hit by a train. Take some time for yourself. Go get laid or something. Alright?"

I looked at Victoria, she seemed really concern about my well being...probably more so than I did. I was too tired to try and argue some more so I just got up to leave her office, but before I completely walked out the door I turned around and looked at my boss. "Thanks Vic.."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Short and sweet:) night.**

**-MonsterG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella filled chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Two week paid vacation. First things first, go home and sleep after changing my sheets. Sleep was hard to come by right now, so I grabbed my throw blanket that my dad gave me for my 15th birthday and one of my pillows and went into the living room and laid down on my microfiber section sofa.

I should be cleaning up, checking my mail or even calling my mom because I promised to tell her about my next vacation from work. But I wasn't...not at the moment. Finding a good horror movie on at& demand to watch in broad daylight to pass out on was a little more demanding. This movie _Silent Night _seemed promising. Because everyone loves a psycho Santa, I got comfortable and practically buried myself in the sofa.

Just as this gruesome movie was starting to get really good...and nasty, someone was knocking on my door. "damn", I paused the movie to see if whoever it was would go away, but no such luck. With a heavy sigh I got off the sofa and went to see who it was. I should have checked through the peep hole to see who it was before opening the door, it was Jacob. It didn't surprise me that he knew I was back home...even though I parked in my garage.

"Mornin' Bella", he smiled then looked me up and down, "did I wake you or something?"

I didn't like the way he said 'or something', I let go of my door and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I help you with something or do you always like to annoy people so early in the morning?"

He just laughed, but I didn't find anything funny because I was being serious. "Do you wanna go down to papa mex with me and get some breakfast tacos? On me?"

"No, I already ate.", I was lying through my teeth of course, "and I'm really tired so...thanks but no thanks."

I uncrossed my arms and tried to close the door in his face, but his hand shot out and stopped it rather forcibly. "Bella, come on...it's just breakfast tacos."

"And I said no...thank you.", I leveled my tone with his, I didn't care how big he was...he wasn't going to bully me into something.

He stared down at me silently, he wasn't smiling anymore but he wasn't frowning either. "See...you always say no Bella, but one day you'll say yes...and then it'll be too late."

His hand slid off the door and back to his side, and left. I swallowed and slammed the door shut a little harder than I expected and locked the knob, dead bolt and put both chains up on the door and when I was sure I was safe...or safe enough to slow down an intruder I plopped back against the door and thumped my head against it. So much for sleeping on a good movie, now I didn't even feel comfortable being in my own apartment. I went back to my sofa and sat down and just stared at the screen. Evil Santa was staring right back at me, I felt like he was taunting me so I turned the TV off.

Getting up, I went into my kitchen and got my phone off the charger and called someone I never thought I would ever call willingly before. After the third ring, a gruff voice answered and I almost hung up. "Hello?"

A long pause and I could hear ruffling in the background and a door closing. "Bella?"

"Uh, yeah Charlie it's me.", I sounded so small right now, god I just wanted to hang up and forget I even considered thinking about asking this man for help...but he _is _a cop... "Sorry if I woke you."

There was another moment of silence, then I heard him clear his throat. "Why are you callin' me girl? You get another DWI?" he sounded highly annoyed, and tired.

I rolled my eyes but bit my tongue, "No...uh, I need your...advice?", he didn't say anything but I could hear his heavy breathing, so I decided to continue. "I have this stalker, Jacob... he has been stalking me...since freakin' forever. And...and he's really starting to get aggressive...and..", I started pacing from the refrigerator to the entrance of the kitchen while trying to keep my voice steady as the hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "I don't know...what to do, and I'm scared..."

"Did he touch you?", Charlie asked immediately, he no longer sounded annoyed or tired but I think he was in cop mode... I think.

Sniffling, I shook my head. "No, but he's big Charlie...bigger than you or Riley... I can't leave without him knowing, or come home without him knowing. I'm so scared one day I'll come home and he'll be in here.", I don't know why I was whispering, I was alone in the apartment but I guess I was starting to get paranoid. "Should I buy a gun?"

"No", Charlie shot back firmly, quickly dismissing that idea. "You don't know how to use one."

"I can learn!", I told him defensively, "you don't know what I can and can't do."

"Yeah you can learn but ya ain't strong enough to fight this Jacob off if he over powers ya before you can blow his brains out."

Sniff. I rolled my eyes hard. What a nice image, thank you Charlie. "So what do I do? I can't move, I put too much down on this place...and I don't want a roommate."

Charlie was quiet for a minute. "I have a friend that lives in Huntsville, a solid two hour drive from Dallas. She trains police dogs, and other dogs for people in your situation. I can give her a call for you..."

Really?! Stepping out of the kitchen,I looked around my tidy, but somewhat messy apartment. He wants me to get a fucking dog?! Sniff. Dogs shit and piss everywhere! I was about to send that idea straight to hell but I saw Jacob pass by on the other side of the pool from my patio window. "That's a great idea Charlie! Thank-"

"Only if you promise to come see your mother _this weekend."_

"Next weekend?", I tried hopefully I should've known Charlie wasn't going to let me get anything free.

"No, this weekend.", he shot back, his tone holding no room for argument so with a small sigh I agreed to visit this weekend. "Gooid, you'll get a call from her later."

"How much is this gonna cost me Charlie?"

He sighed heavily on the other end of the line, "Don't worry about it girl, I got it.", with that he hung up, leaving me stunned in the middle of the dining room and staring at the phone.

When I finally got it together I put my phone down on the table and shrug, "Still hate you."

I just really hoped getting a dog wasn't the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

It was around noon and after a series of scary movies, two being about stalkers, that I realized I had no food in my apartment at all. I put on some clothes and got in my car. I decided to go to taco bell to try their new burritos. They had so much cheese on them, it turned me on. I'm a slut for cheese. I was sitting at a red light when my music was rudely cut off and ringing filled my car, I quickly turned down the volume and answered the strange number that appeared on my cars screen.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi, may I speak with Isabella Cullen?"

The light turned green and I made my right and pulled into taco bells lot. "This is she, who is this?"

"My name is Carmen Martinez.", _who?_, "Charlie is a mutual contact of ours."

oh okay, I was no longer worried this was a spam call. I settled behind the long line of taco bell and shifted my car into neutral, letting the gear sit between first and second. "Oh hi! Thanks for calling me so soon..."

"No problem, Miss Cullen. Charlie explained your situation to me, and I believe I have the perfect k-9 for you."

"That's freakin' awesome."

"Thing is, you'll need to come get her today or she will be shipped out. Her name is Daisy and she is 13 months old...just fresh out of training and ready for a handler."

"Ready for a handler?"

"Yes, you will be her new handler...which basically means her caretaker. I'm not her caretaker, but her trainer. She doesn't know anyone besides her trainer, which is myself. I truly believe she will be perfect for you, she's young and she's smart and especially trained. She is on the deployment list."

"Well...what type of dog is she?"

"A Malinois Belgian Shepherd...so! Should I start getting a packet ready then?"

I was able to creep close enough to the drive through box, and I could hear the woman asking what I would like to order but I off in space, thinking about the pros and cons of getting a dog...a highly trained dog...a dog that was trained to go to Iraq... I heard Carmen call my name, checking to see if I was still here and listening. I let my window down and nodded, "Yes, I will be there in two hours give or take traffic. Can you send me the address?"

"_Ma'am?",_ the taco bell lady asked, confused but I ignored her.

"Excellent, I will text it to you right now. Good bye and drive safely Miss Cullen.", she hung up and almost immediately after I heard my phone buzz in the passengers seat and the text popped up on my radio screen.

I turned my attention back to the taco bell box that wouldn't stop asking me what I wanted.

* * *

The two hour driving was tiring because I wasn't prepared to make such a trip but it was a Monday and lunch time and the traffic wasn't so bad. Before I even knew it, I was in the small town of Huntsville. I turned my music down and checked the address again, it was easy to find to my surprise but I was happy about that... I was low on gas...as in my gas light has been on for the past 5 miles. I only had 5 more miles to go.

The building was a one story building, but as I pulled into the parking spot next to a white and black Rubicon Jeep, I could see just how much green pasture this woman had and I saw all the training stations that were a distance apart. It was pretty impressive, I shut my car off and got out.

I nervously walked in, expecting to hear tons of dogs barking and growling. But I didn't hear anything but the bell on the door. A woman with dark hair that was pulled into a curly ponytail came out from a door I didn't even notice. She was pretty tall, about my height..maybe a bit taller. She was wearing tight khaki pants and a tucked in black polo and black work boots. She looked like an off duty cop to me...well...she was. I chuckled to myself at my lame thoughts.

She stopped in front of me and smiled, "Miss Cullen?"

I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively, "I'm 23, please...just call me Bella. Mrs. Cullen is my mother."

she chuckled herself, holding out her hand. "Well then call me Carmen."

I shook her hand firmly, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise.", she smiled and released my hand, then looked at me with her dark brown eyes as if appraising me. I didn't blame her, I was a 23 year old about to take home a killing machine. "Are you ready to meet Daisy?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, I have some questions for you if you don't mind?"

She raised a brow, but nodded. "Sure, follow me to my office then."

Carmen turned on her heel and went back to the invisible door she came through earlier and held it open for me to enter first. I was expecting a hall full of kennels and dogs sitting at attention, again...no. Just a hallway full of bulletin boards with excessive dog pictures with their handlers, letters and ads. "The last office on the left."

I followed her directions easily, passing up three other empty offices on the way. The door across from her office had k-9 housing on the gray steel door, at least I knew my expectations would be somewhat right when we go through that door later. I settled in the basic chair in front of the metal and wood desk, that had awards and other little trinkets on it along with papers and a computer. It looked like an organized mess. When Carmen sat down in her own chair, I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to release the nerves.

"Okay, so clearly...we are both uncomfortable with the amount of responsibility being placed in my care...right?"

She looked surprised and a little sheepish. "Yes.", at least she was honest.

I pulled my s-pen out of my phones bottom and opened a fresh note page, "Well, first what does she like to eat? I mean, I don't wanna waste 30 bucks on a stinky bag of dog food, put it in my car..then discover it's bad for her or she doesn't like it."

Carmen looked even more surprised that I cared enough to ask the question, I didn't know whether to be offended, or understanding. "Well Daisy enjoys meat and vegetables, preferably cooked. She doesn't like the recommended dog food that is approved for k-9 dogs. Lean meats, chicken and fish are acceptable but they do have to be cooked to avoid sickness. Rice is also acceptable, with chicken or meat mixed in...and I've noticed she goes ape shit for watermelon pieces so stock up on that. If you're truly wary of buying food out of Petco, I suggest you start shopping at an organic food market.", my eyes widened slightly, "And if you can't, krogers is safer than wal-mart. Remember that. I will print you a list of human foods that dogs can eat, and highlight her favorites. Now, let me teach you the basic commands."

As I was noting all this down, I couldn't help but think I should've got a gun.

* * *

After nearly two hours of questions and answers, and 10 pages of to do and not to do notes for my new companion... it slowly began to dawn on me just how serious taking care of an animal really was. It was like having a kid... I don't like children either. Honestly they terrify me with their non stop staring and unlimited supply of energy.

"So...you ready to meet Daisy? I can guarantee she is definitely ready to meet you.", she shuffled some of her paper around on her desk then held up my last known professional photo. High school graduation pictures, I still looked the same now. And it was a little wrinkled like some one dipped it in water.

Wait..."How did you get that?"

"Charlie faxed it over...when I confirmed that you were going to take Daisy, I asked him for a photo...and showed Daisy. She likes you already, which is a great thing."

"How do you know she likes me?"

"She licked the paper. The man that was going to be her new owner, well...he didn't fit the bill and she was having a difficult time looking at his picture without growling and tearing it apart."

"Huh, Daisy has a mind of her own... doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does, but after spending time with you... I think both of you will grow well together."

I nodded and put my phone away, Carmen and I stood. I left her office first, but she was the one that had to open the k-9 door. Behind that door, were many more steel doors and it was sooo quiet. Each door had a small dry erase board that was either clear or had a name on it. Daisy's door was at the very end of the hallway, Carmen looked at me one last time before unlocking the door and opening it making sure to keep out of sight but if Daisy was as hardcore trained as Carmen said, I'm pretty sure the dog knew she was there. I was shocked by the amount of light that was in the room. Opposite of the door was a large window and a doggy fence that led directly outside.

I took a step into the room, and Carmen closed the door after me. Daisy stood up on all four and stared at me like I was her. She was a...pretty big dog, her face and all four of her legs were black but the rest of her was a dark tan color, she had brown eyes and she was powerfully built. Oh this is gonna be so much fun.

* * *

**thanks for allllllll the love! I really enjoy reading your reviews. I'm glad that I'm including enough detail for you all to really get into it and enjoy it. So thank you for informing me that I am doing a good job so far.**

**review please! I SAID PLEASE! LOL**

**-MonsterG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah, here's another!**

* * *

Victoria Pov

* * *

I was working the bar while Edward was taking his smoking break behind the building. The bar wasn't busy enough to be worked, and briefly I wondered why I even had a day bar. I saw Alice, my best friend since college walk in. she and I had the same views about the world, that's how we first bonded. Two independent young women who wanted to see the world bow down to them, worshiping them. We had the same drive to be official independent women and rich by the time we turned forty, we had plans and dreams and even some good laughs...but a year after graduation, I never really heard from or seen Alice up until two weeks ago when I ran into her at the supermarket.

I didn't really recognize Alice, her long hair and soft but strong smiling face was the last memory I ever had of her, that's how I remembered Alice. Not some cold heart bitch strutting down the isles of wal-mart like she was walking down a runway in Milan...it took me a moment to realize, that was no ordinary bitch...but my old college buddy and the woman I once knew as my best friend.

Alice sat down at the bar with a smile and raised brow, "When did you start doing labor?", she joked and set her red Prada bag on the counter.

Shrugging I set a chilled beer in front of her and popped the cap, then tossed it in the bin under the counter. "I let one of my tenders off for two weeks...had to fill in. I'm worried about her health, I don't think she's been sleeping too well lately, and it's starting to freak me out."

"When did you start caring about other people?", she asked curiously, taking down a large swallow.

"A lot has changed since college Alice, I'm still the same paddle swinging bitch...but I learned responsibility too. Especially about taking care of people... I learned the hard way."

Alice stared at me for a moment, "What happened Vic?"

I turned slightly, and pointed to two pictures hanging between the liquor shelves. A male and female, "Bree Tanner and Fred Harris. Both dead because of my lack of responsibility, and I almost lost my club because of it.", that was all I told Alice, and I saw she wanted to know more, and was tempted to ask but she didn't. I knew she wouldn't, not because she didn't care...but she didn't want me to ask about her past skeletons either... because I was going to had she asked about mine. "So what brings you by Alice, shouldn't you be whipping rich executives to make you even richer?"

Alice smiled, though I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. So much has changed about her, "I came by to ask that darling little brunette if she wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."

I frowned, darling little brunette? I tossed the white towel over my shoulder and folded my arms underneath my bosom, "You mean Bella?"

She took another sip, eying me over the bottle then set it back down. "Yes."

"You do know she is not a submissive right?"

Alice laughed and waved my question off with a dismissive and borderline rude wave of her hand, "Of course I am aware of this. I built a corporation Vic, it's my job to know...and adapt."

"Adapt?"

"Yes, she's not a sub...and I'm not treating her as such. She's comfortable."

"Wait...you've been seeing my bartender outside? Of here?"

"We've only had one date, but yes. Problem?"

I couldn't believe it, of all the people Bella could find interest in from the club and it had to be Alice. I knew Alice, but I don't know Alice...and I was having this gut feeling about Bella hanging or dating Alice outside or inside this building, but I can't stop Bella from doing anything unfortunately. "No, no problem...but I let her off a few hours ago, sorry."

Alice smiled slowly, "that's alright, I have her number... I can just call."

"Why didn't you just do that before?"

"I wasn't sure if you allowed phone usage during work hours...thanks for the beer Vic. See you around.", she tossed a twenty on the counter and collected her things, then walked out without so much as a glance back. I looked down at the twenty, I just hoped everything worked out fine.

* * *

Jake POV

* * *

I was sitting outside on the curb just hanging out. My brothers were at work, and it was well after noon and pretty damn hot. I was about to leave and go back inside when I heard a familiar low growling engine approaching, I knew Isabella was home. I wonder if she had the day off today, I half expected her to go park in her garage but she didn't... instead she parked in the spot I was sitting next to.

I stood and dusted my bottoms off and subtly checked to make sure my breath didn't smell, I waited a few minutes until the engine shut off. I couldn't see inside because of those tinted windows, I was positive the tint was far from legal percentage. I was just about to go open her door, when she opened it herself and stepped out. She smiled at me, "Oh hello Jacob, how are you today?"

I was confused but smiled back, maybe she just needed me to show her more manliness to get what I want from her. "Doin' great now...you look really pretty right now...wanna go to the movies?"

"Nope.", she seemed a little too happy right now, "I have to get Daisy settled in."

"Daisy? Who the hell is Daisy and why is she more important than me?", this bitch was really starting to piss me off. I've never had to work so hard for pussy before, pussy came to me.

Bella just smiled at me and looked in her car, "Here." I heard a faint jingling sound and light panting before a really big dog jumped out and came around to her more exposed side. " Daisy sit.", immediately the dog was sitting, but the way it was staring at me freaked me out. "Beautiful isn't she?"

I broke eye contact with the mutt, and looked at her. "What the fuck you need a dog for? What kind of dog is that?"

"A Malinois Belgian German Shepherd."

"You should've gotten a Yorkie or something?"

Bella smiled sweetly, and scratched the super alert dog behind her raised ears. "You get a Yorkie. Anyway, I'm tired...so...see you later."

She popped the trunk and left me alone with the damn dog, it growled softly but never moved. It's brown eyes were trained on me, and I had this feeling me and this dog were gonna have problems. I leaned forward and it's growling got a little louder but it still didn't move. "I kill puppies.", I whispered to it, then stood up. "See ya around Bella.", when your little watch dog ain't around, bitch.

* * *

Bella Pov

* * *

I saw Jacob sitting out by the curb and for the first time ever I was excited to see him, I wanted to see if Daisy really understood who I was complaining about the entire drive back home, hell I even cried and she licked the tears away, which was kind of gross but extremely sweet for a dog.

I said Jacobs name on purpose when I got out, so she would be to put a face to a name... I was impressed that she made him so uneasy and when she started growling, I knew then Daisy was perfect. I closed the trunk and held her new dog bed under my left arm with a bag of toys in my left hand and a bigger bag of supplies the other hand. "Daisy, heel."

She was up and on my left side immediately, after locking my car up I took her into my apartment and damn near dropped everything. I really didn't know how to give a dog a tour, so I just told her to relax and off she went. Surprisingly, she didn't jump on my sofa like I expected instead she went all around my apartment with her nose glued to the floor. As I was setting up her corner by my big plasma TV in the living room, Daisy came back with a soft bark and then settled herself on my sofa. I stood up and put one hand on my hip and made eye contact with her. "Daisy, no. get down...now!", I didn't yell at her, but I wasn't being nice about it either.

Immediately Daisy got on the floor, then my cell phone rang from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ran to pick it up, I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?", a sultry voice inquired, and sent a shiver down my back.

I looked down at my blue Jean shorts and tank top, huh, that was no fun. "A black lace thong set..."

"Is that right beautiful?are you expecting some company?"

I leaned against the counter, unable to wipe the stupid smile off my face. "Maybe.", I teased and hopped up on the counter, thumping the heels of my vans against the cabinets.

"Tell me about this person."

"Hmmm, well, she is..smart, very powerful, independent...totally gorgeous. She's kinda a bitch, but if I work hard enough I think I can get a car out of her."

Alice laughed loudly over the phone line, "I think I like this woman..."

I giggled, and blushed a little. When did I start giggling? "I'm glad you called, Alice.", and when did I start saying things like that? "So, uh, what's up?"

"Well, have dinner with me tonight.", that was so totally not a question.

"I can't", I looked down at Daisy who entered the kitchen and was sitting down looking up at me, "I have this...thing...and...", I sighed deeply,and started over. "I have a dog, and I'm scared to leave her alone."

Alice was quiet for a moment, then I could hear things moving in the background and a drawer closing. "Mexican or American food?"

I frowned, "Mexican?"

"Great, I would really enjoy seeing you tonight Isabella. Think we could do dinner and a movie tonight at your place? Would you be comfortable with that?" This was all really so sudden...

I leaned over and looked out into my living room, assessing how much I would need to clean up. "Oh yeah, that would totally be fine...", I told her distractedly. I was already off the counter and opening the dishwasher. "I live in Timberglen, you know where that is right?"

"I believe so, just off the north highway yes?"

"Yeah, apartment 2A...and the gate code is 9981."

"Great, let's see...it's five now, I'll be over around seven. Alright?", oh she is asking this time?

"Great! Seven is great! See you at seven!", I hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter and ran both my hands through my thick mane of hair... "fuck!", I had to clean up, cook for the dog, take a shower, shave...wait...shave? Yes, shaving is good...it's hygienic. I had about two hours to get my ass into gear. I looked at Daisy who just stared back at me, with her mouth open and tongue hanging out. "you wouldn't happen to know how to dust would you?"

She barked happily twice, I assumed that was an 'I can try, but I'll probably just break all of your shit.' and then something hit me, was I even allowed to have a dog in this building?

* * *

**Woohoo! Daisy has Jacob in her sights! pretty smart dog, reminds me of my own Rottweiler...she is probably smarter than me at times, and that is painful to admit. but she isn't a trained police dog. She's also my resident smart ass and pillow thief and road trip buddy.**

**Anyway, Alice is coming over...that's right romance. maybe...**

**REVIIIIIEEEEWWWW! I'm a review ho! feed my addiction!...or else.**

**-MonsterG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo, those reviews were awesome. So glad y'all like Daisy! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was five minutes to seven when I jumped out of the shower, I did shave...everything but the hair on my head. I knew it wasn't going to get laid, I wasn't planning on it...but a girl never knew what could happen in front of a big TV and sectioned sofa. I heard my doorbell chime and I cursed loudly, and almost broke my neck running out of the bathroom. I threw my towel on my unmade bed and ran to my dresser and tossed on a gray sleeveless Texas Tech shirt and my Wonder Woman sleeping shorts, I heard the door bell chime again,and Daisy barked. Is she rushing me? "I'm coming!", I shut my bedroom door after myself and went to answer the door. As I rushed to answer the door, I was acutely aware that I had on no underwear, at all.

Too late for that now, with one last satisfied look around my apartment and spotting Daisy sitting next to the sofa, her tail thumping against the hardwood floor. I opened the door and saw Alice standing there in a pair of khaki shorts and a red one shoulder top with matching cork wedges. She had a red Prada bag hanging on her bare shoulder and she was carrying a bag full of hot food. Oh my god, what the hell did she order? And in her other hand, there was a case of beer. Huh, didn't take her for a beer drinker.

"Hey Alice, come in...", I stepped aside and opened the door wider to give her some room to come in. as she was brushing past me, Alice stopped and kissed my cheek as she handed me the case of beer.

"How was your day?", she asked, going straight for my kitchen as if she owned the place. I closed the door and locked it.

"My day has been fine, yours?", I set the beer down on my coffee table.

I watched as Alice began unpacking the food from the Uncle Julio's bag, it was a lot of food but it all smelled so good. "Rough...", she answered, looking up at me with a smile as I sat on the stool opposite of her and behind the counter. "But it's better now."

"That was so corny...", I teased, laughing a little bit.

Alice's smile widened but she didn't say anything, she turned around lifted the pot lid, letting all the stem out. "What is this...?", she seemed a little grossed out, but I couldn't blame her..it looked like prison food.

"Oh that's chicken, rice and carrots." She looked at me with a look that said I better explain, "It's food for Daisy, according to her trainer...that's her favorite dish, and by coincidence that was the only thing I had left in my kitchen. Oh! Let me introduce you to Daisy!"

I slid off the stool as Alice stepped out of the kitchen, "Daisy,", the German shepherd turned her head and looked at me, "come here girl...", her nails scratched against my floor as she got up and ran over. "Daisy this is Alice... I like Alice. Say hi."

Daisy barked three times her tail wagging excitedly against the hardwood floor and her tongue was sticking out. I think she wanted to attack Alice in a series of licks like she did me, I was tempted to let her go but I don't think Alice would like that very much, but I did tell Daisy to relax.

Alice smiled, "Well she certainly is a beautiful creature...how long have you had her?"

"Uh, a few hours now.", again Alice gave me this look, "I'll explain later...so what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Pitch Perfect, Knocked up, Friends with benefits, Edward Scissorhands, and Grease."

I smiled at her and handed her two plates, each had a fork and knife on them. "Hmm, good choices!"

She shrugged, winking at me and taking the plates. "It was only yesterday when you told me all about your favorite things. I just selected a few I would enjoy as well."

Blushing a bit, I grabbed Daisy's dog bowl off the counter by the refrigerator and put some food in there, now that it wasn't super hot. I set it down by the pantry next to her water bowl, she maneuvered between me and Alice easily to get to her dinner. When I was certain she would be okay and liked it, I turned back to Alice and watched as she fixed our plates. She looked so domestic.

"I can't be a bitch 24/7 can I?"

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You said I looked so domestic..."

"Oh my god, I said that out loud? I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... I like honesty." Alice chuckled and picked up a stuffed pepper filled with I don't know what, "Here, try this...", she held her other hand under the pepper in case any of it fell. I've never been fed anything before by anyone, I guess I can scratch this off my bucket list. I leaned forward and took a bite out of the stuffed pepper and moaned. Holy shit, this was good...and cheesy. "you like it?"

"I love it, can I have more?"

Alice smirked and ate the rest of the pepper, "I don't know, can you?"

I stopped and looked at Alice, I had a sense of deja vu. Thankfully she didn't notice my wide eyed look, "Sure I can..", I picked up my full plate and added two more peppers. "My house. My rules and my food."

"Even though I paid for it?", she inquired playfully as she followed me out of the kitchen. Alice and I got comfortable on my sofa, she was kicking off her wedges and set them neatly under the table. I was trying to figure out which movie I wanted to watch first but I was distracted, I had this wild sex dream about Alice this morning and here she was in my apartment hanging out and talking like we have been friends for a long time. I tried my best to feel uncomfortable, just to feel normal...but I couldn't because I wasn't uncomfortable. I was happy to have Alice over, Alice was interesting. I chose the movie Grease first and put it in and turned on my surround sound.

I settled on my sofa next to Alice and tried not to let my nerves get the best of me.

* * *

After laughing and talking through half the movies Alice brought over, and almost finishing the 12 pack of beer the TV screen just quietly showed the DVD menu of knocked up Alice and I were just full and drinking a bit and just talking to each other. We weren't talking about anything serious but we did have a lot in common and some things we didn't. Daisy was on her bed. She was quiet but still awake. There was a small lull in our talking, nothing uncomfortable but it was still a lull. I set my bottle down on a coaster and collected the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen and set them in the sink and rinsed them off.

Alice came into the kitchen with the empty bottles and put them in the trash bin, then she leaned against the sink with her back against the counter, and her hands supporting her weight. "So, what possessed you to get such a large dog and not a puppy?Though Daisy does seem well trained, you know it would help the bonding process if you got a puppy."

I sighed and shrugged, "Daisy is a trained top notch army dog, she was supposed to go to Iraq and the guy that was going to be her new handler...well she didn't like him too much, and she was offered to me..."

Alice nodded, slowly crossing her arms across her chest. "And why exactly do you need a police dog? How the hell did you manage to get a police dog in the first place?"

I hopped up on the counter opposite of her and leaned back on the upper cabinets, "Charlie had a friend that uh..needed a favor..", I didn't want her to know I had a stalker, I felt a little embarrassed about it. Being so damn scared I had to get a dog, that's not impressive at all.

"Charlie? Your step father? The same man that spent all of your college money and beats your mother? The very same man you hate, and tell him so every time you speak with him? And you're doing his 'friend' a favor? By taking in a dog?"

How much of my life did I tell her yesterday on the beach?, "Uh, yeah..yes.."

"That's one hell of a favor." Alice commented slowly, I nodded but didn't say anything... I wasn't sure if she was believing me or not. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Be honest with me? Please?"

Now I just felt bad for lying to Alice, especially when she looked at me like that and has been honest with me, as far as I knew. "I'm sorry...can I start over?", Alice nodded moving a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "I have..this neighbor, and his name is Jacob", almost instantly Daisy growled and barked from the living room, what an eavesdropper. I paused for a moment, then continued. "He is...well, he's a stalker...and he has been stalking me for the past three years and just this morning, he...", I looked down at hands that were balled up in my lap, " he kinda of insinuated rape...and then I called Charlie and asked for his advice. I wanted to buy a gun-"

Alice's eyes flashed and held up her pointer finger. "Did you?"

I shook my head, "No, I got Daisy instead."

"This stalker... he wouldn't happen to be tan with black hair and shirtless would he?"

I immediately looked up and leaned forward and checked out the patio window, "How did you know that?"

"I saw him sitting by your car. I didn't think anything of it until now. Why did you try to lie about it?"

"Because I'm terrified and embarrassed about it. Being scared in your own house is not the best feeling in the world."

Alice walked across the small space separating us and took my hands in her own, "You don't have to be embarrassed about being scared Bella, and if you're scared to stay here... why haven't you called any of your friends? Does Victoria know?"

I shook my hands out of Alice's, and slid off the counter to put some distance between us. I just couldn't think straight with her extremely expensive perfume and her confident and strong aura, it was driving me insane.

"No, no one knows well except you and Charlie now... it wasn't that bad at first and then this morning, he really freaked me out...", I took a really deep breath and turned around to face Alice, "I'm sorry... I just ruined this with my drama didn't I?"

"No, sweetie, you didn't. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me.", Alice once again closed the distance between us and pulled me into a tight hug, god I swear I was drowning in this woman and we were still new to each other. "You have my number now so if you ever need something or get too scared, you can call me.", she pulled slightly to look down at me, "Okay?"

I nodded, whispering. "Okay."

Alice held me for a few moments longer as we stood in the doorway of my kitchen staring at each other, my eyes were drawn to her pretty pink lips and I wondered if they were as soft as they looked, or as soft as they felt in the dream I had of her. Blushing, I snapped out of it and pulled away slightly breaking whatever daze we were both in.

Alice sighed and let her arms fall from around my waist, "It's getting late, I better go."

I surprised myself when I didn't want her to leave, "would you be okay to drive? We drank a lot."

Alice laughed and moved around me to the counter to pick up her purse from one of the stools, "I'm sure I can make it just fine Bella, thank you."

"Okay", I feel like I just blew a good opportunity to kiss Alice, but she had way more experience than I did and I just didn't want to embarrass myself even more tonight.

As Alice gathered her things and put on her shoes while I just stood there watching her, when she was done she came back to where was standing and smiled, "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

I shook my head, " No, why?"

"Tomorrow it's supposed to be nice and hot, I was thinking we could go to the zoo around 9...have lunch there and maybe dinner else where? The invitation extends to Daisy as well."

Daisy raised her head, her ears perked up. I smiled at Alice, "If you're trying to get her approval, I think it's working. But most places don't let dogs inside."

"Which is why we will find a place that has tables outside. So...do we have a date?"

"We do under one condition... I get to ask all the questions this time."

Alice smiled and nodded, "Should I be worried?"

I walked Alice to the door and opened it for her, letting the warm air into my cool apartment, "Not unless you're hiding something."

Alice winked, but she didn't say anything but had this thoughtful look on her face. She leaned forward, since I was shorter than her especially when she was in those wedges, and pressed her lips against mine. Alice's lips were as soft as I had imagined them to be, even better. All too soon, Alice had pulled away with a smile. "Goodnight."

Alice had since been long gone but I was still standing here like an idiot, smiling. I finally closed and locked my door, and turned off all my lights and went to bed. I was half way asleep when I felt weight at the end of the bed near my feet and the increasingly familiar jingle of Daisy's tags.

* * *

**A bit of drama, but we all love drama. who doesn't? anyway, I think a pretty successful movie night! got our girls (well girl and woman) another date.**

**See ya!**

**-MonsterG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! sorry it's been a while.**

* * *

Since it was a week day, the city zoo wasn't really that crowded which was probably a good thing because I still wasn't sure how Daisy would react around a lot of people and seeing some of the animals. Even though dogs were allowed and she is a trained dog, a dog is still a dog. Alice came by my apartment and knocked on the door at 9 on the dot, though that didn't really surprise me...she seemed like the type of woman that liked punctuality. I was half worried about Daisy in her jaguar but Alice surprised me when she lead me out to a shiny red H3, it was loaded with off road tires and fog lights, a cable cord in the front and twin racks at the top. When I asked about it, Alice simply told me she liked being outside for periods of time and liked to be prepared for anything.

As we were walking through the zoo's entrance, they did check the small black cooler Alice brought along to make sure we weren't bringing in any alcohol, after we were good to go. Daisy for her part, was being very calm at the moment and taking everything in. After Alice left last night, I sent Carmen a message asking if Daisy would okay around other animals even though they were caged and out of her reach, Carmen assured me that Daisy would fine despite having little to no contact with other people or animals. She did recommend the leash and harness just in case...she never did tell me what that just in case meant.

"What would you like to first Bella?", Alice asked as she opened the map she was given at the ticket booth, studying it like it was her life.

I looked up from Daisy to her and smiled, "I like penguins."

Alice gave me this look like, 'really?', "All the way towards the back of the park?"

I shrugged and continued to smile at the taller woman and made a suggestion, "Let's take the train then, and work our way back up."

Alice took a moment to think about it then nodded, and we were both heading to the zoo's mini train station. The tickets were cheap and the line was semi long, just parents with small children that didn't have to suffer through school yet and older men and women who just wanted to enjoy this nice day in Texas at the Dallas city zoo in peace. It was about a ten minute wait for the next train to come in, so Alice and I were sitting on a bench conveniently placed by our spot in the line, there were two older, a little older than Alice, women sitting there talking amongst themselves, but there was enough room for Alice and I to sit as well, though we were very close together...not that I minded, but my thoughts were more distracting as our bare legs were touching. Alice had her legs crossed at the knee and her body facing me, so her long leg was practically layered over my own.

Besides Daisy's quiet panting as she sat in front of our bench looking around, and the chatter behind me, there was nothing but silence between Alice and I. I felt her hand cover both of my own which were fidgeting in my lap, I looked down at her hands then into her amused smokey gray eyes. "Relax, sweetie...start asking questions whenever you're ready we have all day.", she smiled briefly, and added a little quieter, "And all night if you like."

I felt the blush creep up from my neck all the way to the tips of my ears, "Right, uh, I guess we can start with the easy questions. What's your favorite color Alice?"

"Mm, blue-green."

"Mine is blue as well, well midnight blue."

"Noted.", Alice commented, her hand taking on of mine from the other and holding it in her own loosely, but firm enough for me to know she didn't intend to let it go anytime soon, and I wasn't about to try to move it...I didn't really want to.

A soft breeze came through and it felt nice, the train still hadn't come around but it could be heard in the distance. "Favorite holiday?"

Alice smirked, gray eyes still amused. "Halloween."

Figures, that was no surprise. I could just imagine Alice walking around in a leather catsuit with some kind of whip on hand during Halloween... the image wasn't that bad, it was actually kind of hot. I shook my head and stared down at our hands, "What do you like to do for fun Ali?"

She raised a brow, "Ali?"

I hadn't even realized that I gave her a nickname, but she didn't seem to be bothered with it just continuously amused. I shrugged, "Alice is too serious at the moment, you're more of an Ali right now."

"And how do you figure that Isabella?", she inquired curiously.

"You're relaxed and smiling. Your eyes are softer and you dressed a little carefree today. That's Ali, then...there's Alice. I've seen you in your work element before, pretty scary and not so relaxed and nice...would you like it better if I just called you Alice?"

"No, I haven't been called Ali since I was young child. It's nice to hear it again...come on, our ride is finally here."

I looked over my shoulder saw the train coming our way , and the fact that the people that were also waiting were gathering their things and becoming more alive. Alice and I stood, but she still didn't let my hand go...in fact she laced her fingers through my own. Her grip on my hand was looser than it had been before, and it took me a moment to realize she was giving me an opportunity to let her hand go.

I thought about it, seriously thought about it...but instead I found myself squeezing her hand and got a squeeze and smile in return. As we got into our own little area at the back of the train with Daisy and the cooler sitting between our small isle between us, the train stayed idle for a few minutes before the whistle was blown and we were on our way.

I looked away from the beautiful green scenery and to the woman sitting across from me, staring at me with a small smile on her face. "What? Is there something wrong with my hair?"

Alice shook her head, "Are you even aware how pretty you are?"

I felt a familiar warmth rise to my cheeks, "I, um, thank you..Alice, you too."

Alice laughed softly, "You're welcome. So tell me, if you had an opportunity to go back to school...would you take it?"

I took a shuddering deep breath and looked down at Daisy who was still taking in everything with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and breathing softly. Alice's question was a question I couldn't even answer for myself anymore. I tried to avoid even thinking about school and going back, I probably wouldn't fair very well...not anymore. Earlier...when I first had to quit, my answer would have been hell yes...but now? Fuck if I knew. I looked up again with a smile I was certain wasn't real, "Thought I was the one asking questions today Alice?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrow slowly raised and her eyes narrowed slightly, but I still noticed. Alice sighed deeply and I could tell she was reigning in another part of herself. "Of course. Continue with your simple questioning."

I grinned, "Didn't think I needed permission to ask a few...simple questions Alice."

"Then don't pose a statement as a question Isabella.", she shot back.

"Haha, sorry."

"Do you have a question or not?"

Well someone is being testy, "Fine. What kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly 70's and 80's.", her tone was short and probably irritated, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I thought it was kind of funny.

"Cool, so whats your favorite thing to eat?...food wise!", I hastily added when I saw the predatory smirk and look in her eyes when they met mine.

"Sushi."

Ew. "Oh."

"Not a fan?"

"I'm allergic to fish."

She shifted in her seat, "Oh I see, anything else you're allergic to?"

"Uh, raw apples, nuts and celery."

Alice nodded, "Good to know then."

The train finally stopped at the other ticket/ souvenir shop towards the back of the zoo. We got off the train and worked through the small crowd and got back to the actual zoo itself.

"So, penguins first?", Alice asked with a smirk.

"Penguins first.", I nodded in confirmation, and took her hand. Surprising both her and myself. Alice said nothing and took Daisy's leash in her free hand while I grabbed the coolers handle. I think today will be a good day...even though it was just beginning.

* * *

**Sorry it's not long, but don't worry...the questions get a little deeper in the next chapter which won't take long to put out.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this brief chapter... thank you much for the support. seriously...it makes me happy to give you all some kind of entertainment with words.**

-**MG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey!**

* * *

Alice and I had been walking around the zoo exhibits in the back for about an hour now and the sun was not forgiving today, we stopped at a bench that was under a tree near the reptile exhibit to cool off and let Daisy rest and get something to drink. Daisy has been really good so far, she didn't even growl at anything that would be normally considered prey to dogs. I had drained half a bottle of ice cold water and poured the rest into the small bowl Alice had brought along for Daisy.

When I threw away the empty bottle and came back to sit back down, I had another question for Alice. "Where were you born and raised?"

She finished drinking her water and put the cap back on the bottle and set it aside, settling her gaze on me. "I was born in Biloxi Mississippi, but I was raised in DC until I was in my early teens. I moved here to Texas with my family and I have been here ever since."

I nodded "Cool, so uh did you always want to be a corporate powerhouse?"

Alice took a deep breath and looked away as a good breeze came through, "Honestly.." she started "No I did not. I always imagined myself living in New York working in the DA's office and putting away criminals."

I wasn't expecting that, I half expected her to say yes. "So why aren't you?"

Alice looked at me once again and smiled without mirth, "Things change honey, that's life."

I scoffed, and waved my hand missing the look of disapproval from her. "Where have I heard that before, it's not life. It's a choice. You chose not to do it for a reason, you gave it up."

She didn't say anything for a moment, I looked back up at her to see her watching me with this smirk on her face, my blood ran a little cold for a moment but I shook it off. "What?"

"You would know about giving up wouldn't you?"

"I don't know...", I told her with a frown, not sure what she was talking about. "Not really?"

She leaned forward across the table, leaning on her elbows. "No no, you do know. You're graduated high school valedictorian and you were accepted into one of the best engineer schools in Texas correct?"

I seriously didn't like where this was going, I felt she was about to make a point at my expense. "I don't see what that has to do with anything.", I told her, feebly trying to defend my dignity.

Alice grinned, "That big brain of yours? Of course you do."

"No I really don't.", I however didn't return her smile, I was full out glaring at her.

"Charlie used all of your precious college money and you had to quit school to work at a bar day and night. You didn't bother going for a loan, using the excuse of oh what was it...?", she pretended to think back on it before continuing with that damn patronizing tone of hers, "Oh right, you don't like loans and didn't do anything with those scholarships."

I felt my jaw clench and I stared down at the table, the tip of my black nails scratching at the wood. I didn't know what to say, but she kept talking so I didn't have to say anything. "I had a plan when I 'gave up'... you gave up and settled.", Alice sighed loudly, and I watched her put her bottle back into cooler before she got back on her feet. "Are you ready?... Bella?"

I nodded and forced myself to relax with a deep breath. I turned on the bench, and reached down for Daisy's now empty bowl and put it away then I grabbed her leash and stood. I was fighting tooth and nail not to let the tears fall, Alice was right but it's never easy having someone else analyze your life like that...and she was barely scratching the surface.

I guess Alice noticed that I was bit distressed because she pulled me into a tight hug, both her arms around my shoulders and my own sliding around her slim waist. Neither of us said anything while we hugged but I felt as if this was some sort of quiet apology passing between us, but I really couldn't be sure. When we pulled away Alice kissed my forehead before grabbing the cooler's handle once more and we went on with our day. I had moved onto lighter questions not willing to risk the more personal one's being turned on me once again.

We walked through the entire zoo and had lunch at one of the restaurants the zoo offered, though expensive and extremely limited with their food choices but it was fun none the less. Alice suggested dinner at _Applebee's. _It was simple, and the food here was great. Thankfully this establishment had an outside patio and allowed Daisy to lay under our table and rest with her food and water bowl. I ordered rice and chicken for her, and just a salad with grilled chicken for me and water with lemon. Alice ordered some kind of pasta dish with a beer on the side. I never took her as a beer person, but to each their own I guess...and after the million questions I've been asking all day, I guess I would need a drink too.

As the waiter brought our drinks out with promise that our food was on it's way. Tonight was still a little warm but it cooled down and the moon was out tonight along with the stars.

"No more questions?", Alice asked as she set her bottle down and leaned back in her chair.

I looked at Alice with a smile and a shrug, "Well since you asked... I do have one more. I've been wanting to ask all day but... I didn't want to offend you or cross the line.."

Alice laughed out loud, earning the attention of a few of the other guests who decided to eat outside as well. "Cross the line? Earlier you asked me what I thought about when I masturbated..._after _you asked if I masturbated. I think you've crossed this line a while ago baby."

I blushed at her casual use of the word 'masturbate' or the endearment. I was also too busy looking around to see if anyone heard what Alice just said. Thankfully no one seemed to have heard or probably were too embarrassed like me to acknowledge it. Before I could stumble through my answer, the waiter came back with our food and he was even kind enough to put Daisy's food in her bowl.

"Was there anything else I can get you ladies tonight?", he asked with a pleasant smile, but I could tell he was tired and was probably working all day.

Alice glanced at me and I shook my head, she smiled and turned back to the man patiently waiting on us. "No that will be all for us for now. Thank you."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. I will be back to check on you two ladies soon, please enjoy your dinner.", then he was gone to cater the other guests that were sitting outside.

I started eating my salad, hoping that Alice forgot about our previous question but really by now I should've known this woman forgot nothing. "So about that question, what was it?"

I sighed, setting down my fork and chewing the perfectly seasoned chicken and swallowing it slowly as I thought about how I wanted to ask this question. "Well... Sunday you told me that you nearly got married to someone but you didn't because you didn't love her the way she loved you, right?"

Alice nodded, not looking up from her plate and continuing to eat so I pressed on. "And you also said you can turn it off..the Mistress thing."

Alice looked up at me and set down her fork and replaced it with her beer, looking at me with those gray eyes. "Is there a question somewhere?"

"Was she the one you gave it up for? The one you almost married?"

Alice stared at me with a blank expression, she's never given me that look before...well not since I've met her and suddenly I had this dreadful feeling that I _really _crossed the line with the questions this time. "I'm s-"

"Yes."

I stopped and looked at her, she was still staring at me but she didn't have this far away look..she was looking directly at me with that same blank expression. I wanted to ask a follow up question but she looked like she had more to to say so I kept my own mouth shut.

"Her name was Sarah...", Alice started again, gently tapping the bottom of her bottle against her plate twice and I went back to my salad, feeling there was a story coming. "We met at one of my companies seminars, at the bar of all places. There was no connection at first, and if I'm honest...there was never a connection between us. We simply had so much in common and perhaps we were both looking for something at the time that she apparently found in me but unfortunately the feeling was not mutual. We worked as equals, we fucked as equals, we did _everything _as equals."

I could tell by the way Alice kept saying equals that she was annoyed, "Did she know you liked chains and whips?"

Alice returned my smile, and shook her head. "Of course she knew, I tried to get her into the lifestyle once or twice... I was even willing to settle for the basics..but Sarah was never the one for dirty talk, or toys. She was very...vanilla. To this day I still wonder how I put up with it for so long, and why I said agreed to the engagement. I was never on my toes with her, she was an open book, she was bound by routine."

I downed some of my water and set the cool glass down before it slipped out of my hand, "You like challenges and spontaneity right?"

"Indeed I do."

"You also said you would try again... if that right person came along."

She raised a brow and went back to her food, "Yes and?"

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring that look she gave me...the same look she's been giving me since early this morning. "Hypothetically... if you and I tried to have a normal relationship..how would it work out?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Hypothetically?" I nodded, curious as to what her answer would be, "Well, it wouldn't work at all. Your smart mouth would have you over my knee every ten minutes."

"So then we would just be friends with benefits then?", I asked her curiously, completely unaware that I said that louder than I meant to but Alice didn't even care.

"Friends with benefits entailing what exactly?"

I paused and looked down at Daisy to make sure she was okay, but she was just taking a power nap, her food was all gone and the water was half way gone. I looked back at Alice, "Just sex, no dominating or submitting from either of us. We could just fuck and friends.", _duh._

Alice raised her brow, "You think it's that easy then?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Alice leaned forward on the table, grinning like the predator I knew she was. "So you want me to fuck you? Is that all you want from me?"

I swallowed, I felt trapped underneath her sharp gray stare... "I-I-I, uh...well you said, uh, you don't want to do, n-normal..."

If it was possible Alice's grin got bigger, like the Cheshire cat. "I don't but I would like to have something with you little one, something special..I _will_ have it soon and if we have to start as friends with benefits... I will ease you into it then."

I blinked, _what the fuck is she talking about?_ I was lost now, I have this feeling...this feeling deep down inside that I wasn't meant to understand part of what she was saying. "Is this still hypothetical?"

* * *

**Hahaha, poor Bella...anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**-MonsterG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya!**

* * *

It's been a couple days since I've last talked to Alice, she hadn't called me and I was too chicken shit to call her. Today was Thursday unfortunately, and it was getting closer to the weekend. I had to packed clothes and get ready for the weekend since I was going to spend it with Esme and Charlie. To be fair to my mom, I planned on leaving Friday night so I could arrive early in the morning, sleep a little bit and spend all day with my mom. When I finally had my bag packed, I went to my garage and put it in the backseat.

I went back inside and heard my phone ringing, I ran to the kitchen and picked it up; it wasn't Alice but my sister Rosalie. I immediately answered, "Hey Rose!"

"_Hey shrimp, what are you up to?"_

I sighed and went into the living room to sit down and turned on the TV, "Oh you know, the same old. You? How was your move to San Antonio?"

"_San Antonio is just as beautiful as I remembered it, I had no trouble settling in. The movers didn't break anything so I didn't have to kill anyone."_

"Cool.."

"_So mom said you're coming down for the weekend?"_

I sighed and laid down on my side, pulling my throw blanket around my bare legs. "Yep, just for the weekend actually. I figured it was time to see mom... it's been almost a year since I saw her."

"_Well I'm proud of you", _yeah you wouldn't be if you knew the real reason, _"Anyway, listen I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about school."_

I rolled my eyes, "Rose...I don't wanna talk about school right now."

"_I don't care what you want, I care about what you need. You need to get a good education Isabella. Mom isn't getting on your little ass because she is scared you'll shut her out again so someone has to. And if you hang up on me, I will come up there and you better pray I don't catch you."_

I bit my bottom lip, Rosalie could be the scariest big sister sometimes. "Fine. Okay , I'm listening."

"_Riley told me he wasn't coming home anytime soon unless it was for the holidays... he won't be using his tuition assistance but he offered it to you. In fact, Riley set it up for you... all you have to do is figure out what school you'd like to attend and whatever subject. Whether it be engineering or not. I don't care if you want to mix drinks for the rest of your life if that is what makes you happy but I...", _Rosalie sighed over the phone line, _"We all just want you to have something to fall back on. Can you just think about it? Please?"_

I turned off my TV no longer in the mood to watch it, or to have it on. "Yeah Rose, I- I'll think about it okay?"

"_Thank you...and if you're worried about the financial aspects like your rent, phone bill and anything else... I got you covered little bit, okay? I just want you to have a future." _I could hear her relief when I had agreed to at least think about it.

"I understand Rosalie, and..thank you."

"_You can thank me when you graduate at the top of your class again. Hey listen, can I call you later? They just brought in someone and I need to prep for surgery."_

I smiled, she always got excited to cut someone open... she's like dad, he was weird that way too. He would always be so giddy when he was called in for surgery. It was so.. "You're weird, I love you and be safe okay?"

"_Promise. Call me soon okay?"_

"I will, bye Rose. I love you."

"_Love you too."_

I put my phone down and groaned, everyone was pushing me back to school and they were all so sure I could get though it easy...but I doubt that I could. Daisy approached me with her running leash, I looked at her for a moment before taking it out of her mouth and attaching it to her collar. I think a nice run would help me think.

* * *

I sat down in the grass, breathing hard and stretching out my burning legs. Its been about two weeks since I've ran and more than a few times I did want to stop but Daisy wouldn't let me stop not until _she _wanted to. I let her off her leash and let her work off the rest of her energy while I stretched. We weren't too far from my apartment, we just ran around the complex which was... bigger than I thought. Since I lived towards the front I had no real reason to just explore the entire complex. Daisy had came back to me but she was growling.

"Hey"

I looked up and saw Jacob standing over me with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts, and he was actually wearing a shirt today.

I quickly stood up and took a step back from him, "Oh uh hi Jacob."

"You look nice", he commented as he pretty much eye fucked me and didn't even try to hide it. Daisy still hadn't moved but she was solely focused on Jacob.

I look nice? Really? I was sweaty and my hair was a mess. "Uh, right. I have to get going.. let's go Daisy."

I tried to go around him but he side stepped me and ignored Daisy's warning bark. "Wait, I just wanted to ask if you had anything planned this weekend? I was gonna go camping and wanted to invite you along."

I stared at him in absolute shock and disbelief, "uh no, no way. Move out of my way Jacob."

"Wait a minute!",He reached out to grab me but he didn't get a chance because Daisy came up like jaws and right before she could sink her teeth into his hand he jerk it back and took several steps back. "What the fuck! Bella get your mutt! Did you see that?! That dog needs to be put down!", he yelled

I reached down and grabbed Daisy's collar but I didn't call her off yet, "That just means she likes you Jacob. Wanna pet her?"

He glared at me, "that's not funny Bella, she almost bit my damn hand off."

"Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself. Daisy, come on."

I moved around Jacob and this time he let us pass, giving Daisy more than enough room to walk by as well. "I'm calling the pound on your little bitch Bella!"

"Good luck with that!", I called back over my shoulder, feeling the need to run so I broke into a jog and Daisy easily fell into my set pace.

* * *

After I showered, and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple v-neck shirt and fed Daisy there was a knock on my door. Daisy raised her head from her spot in her bed, but she didn't make a sound so I knew it wasn't Jacob. I opened the door and saw my good friend Wendy standing there with tears running down her face. Her clothes were wrinkled and her curly black hair looked wilder than usual. Immediately I ushered her into my apartment and closed the door after her. I didn't say anything to Wendy, I just went to my kitchen and got two beers and popped the caps.

I went back and sat next to her on the sofa, and handed a cold one to her which she took immediately and downed half the bottle.

"I don't know if I can take this shit anymore Bella. It think it's finally over between me and Craig."

"What happened?", I don't know why I asked, even though I am pretty sure I know what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I found Craig in _my_ bed with some bitch this morning. I pulled a double last night and did inventory. so I didn't get home until late...and when I did, I found them both passed out naked in my bed... there—there was beer and cocaine everywhere and porn on the fucking TV.", she drank some more, nearly finishing the bottle. "I kicked both their asses out and the neighbors called the cops." Wendy shook her head and laughed, "Fuck it was a mess last night... I just got out of jail like 30 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call me Wendy? I would've came and bailed your ass out! We go way back!", and we kind of did, Wendy and I came from the same neighborhood. Same schools, same bus rides... but I went to college and she didn't but we both ended up moving to Dallas. Our parents knew each other, which kind of forced us to know each other as well...and ever since her parents disowned her for straying from what they wanted her to do and when my dad died...we both kinda just connected as friends...though she probably had more drama than I did.

Wendy shook her head with a long sigh, "Girl, I didn't even get my one phone call... I couldn't go back home, I hope you don't mind me coming here?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I don't mind at all... you know where everything is."

Wendy nodded and gave me a side hug, then she finally noticed Daisy and tensed slightly. "Are you aware there's a beast in here watching us?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, that's Daisy. Remember Jacob?"

"The ugly native dude? Yeah what about him?"

I laughed, "Turns out he's a stalker so I got a dog."

"Why not a gun and shoot his ass?"

I shrugged, "Ah, I don't know...a dog sounded a lot safer. Listen you can stay here through the weekend if you want to, I'm going down to Houston see my mom."

Wendy raised a brow, she knew how much I hated visiting my mom and Charlie. "You want some company on the drive down? I kinda wanna see my parents...and talk to them in person. This shit with Craig...and the night in jail was a rude wake up call for me."

I nodded and set my beer down, "Yeah, you can come with me. You wanna take my car to your place to get some clothes or..?"

Wendy gave me a pleading look, "I don't think I wanna be alone right now."

I smirked, "Pussy.."

"Bitch."

"Hey, how did you get over here?"

"Oh I called a cab, Craig sold my car for drug money.", she rolled her eyes with a sigh, "I swear girl, I don't know why I put up with that asshole for so long!"

"I remember you saying there was nothing better than some good big black dick. Spoken like a true slut too.", I told her with a wide grin

She reached over and slapped my arm, "Shut up bitch, at least I know what a dick looks like."

That only made me laugh harder though I did blush, "Whatever, think Craig is home right now?"

"Nope. He had a pound of coke on him...he won't be bothering me anytime soon."

I nodded, "cool, let's get going then...maybe we can stop and get something to cook for dinner."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah sounds good, I'm gonna pee first meet you in the car?"

"Yeah okay, I parked in the garage.", she nodded and walked down the hall way. I turned to Daisy and signaled for her to come with me.

* * *

**I wanted Bella to have a childhood friend, so we got Wendy. Lol**

**Anywho, thanks for all the story lovin'!**

**-MonsterG**


	13. Chapter 13

**:D**

* * *

I pulled up along the curb of the house Wendy shared with her boy—well her ex-boyfriend now. The neighborhood wasn't all that great, but it wasn't the worst either but I still opted to sit in my car and wait for Wendy. As I waited I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts... I didn't get far though, I didn't even leave the 'A' list. I was tempted to fight the urge to call her because I wanted her to call me first, but I found myself swiping right to call her anyway.

I turned the radio down as the phone began to ring, after three rings I was about to hang up when I heard the click. _"Hello honey."_

I almost forgot what I called for, "Oh hi Alice, what's up?"

"_You called me, I should be asking you that don't you think?"_

I was so glad she wasn't here to see me blushing like crazy, I let my head drop back on my headrest. "Oh right, sorry...I was just calling to,um, see how you were?"

"_Oh I'm fine honey, just enjoying my day off. How are you?"_

"Oh I'm fine, just hanging with a friend of mine...", I trailed off not really knowing what else to say, I just wanted to hear her voice, not that I would admit that out loud.

"_Interesting. Do you have any plans this weekend?"_

I sighed quietly, "I do actually, I am going down to Houston to see my mom. You know, so she can physically see I'm still alive... I haven't seen her in a while so.."

"_I'm glad that you're doing that Isabella. Really I am, even if you hate Charlie.. you shouldn't brush off your mother. Ever. I want you to be on your best behavior and make the most of this weekend for your mother."_

I nodded, rolling my eyes too. "Yes ma'am."

"_Excellent. Call or text me when you leave, and when you make it to Houston safely. Alright?"_

"Alright Alice I will, and Sunday if you're free and if I make it back before seven...think we can have dinner somewhere?"

"_I would love to. Talk to you later sweetie. Thank you for calling."_

She hung up, but I was still sitting her with the phone pressed against my ear. There was something in her tone that suggested I gave her some brilliant idea but I have no idea what I just said. I started to go over the entire conversation but then my passengers door was opened and Wendy slid inside and tossed her Nike duffel bag in the back, careful not to hit Daisy. She had changed into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. And her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. It looked as if she straightened her hair but really it was wet and gelled down and the pony tail portion was curly.

Wendy looked at me with a curious smile, "Hey, whats up?"

I set my phone down in the cup holder, "Um, I don't know...why?"

"You looked spaced out, you okay girlfriend?"

"I think so yeah, just had the weirdest conversation with Alice.", I checked my mirrors before pulling out into the street and driving out of the neighborhood.

"Alice? Who the hell is Alice?"

Oh right. "Alice is just this woman I met at the club last weekend."

"She one of those kinky bitches you're always telling me about?", Wendy asked pulling down the visor and opening the mirror to check her lip gloss.

"Yeah, but I don't know...she's different, I guess. I like her."

"Like like her? Or just like her?"

"Well we already been on three dates, and she hasn't went all Dominatrix on me..and part of me is happy about that, but then...the other part of me is curious and I'm kinda scared. She's really interesting and I think you'd like her. I kinda feel like me and her can be...more? But I don't know. It's really complicated right now. I don't know how to explain it. But I really like her Dee."

"She know you're a virgin?", Wendy closed the visor and looked at me as we pulled up to a red light, I looked at her and shook my head. Wendy sighed, rolling her hazel eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Wendy started laughing, "Girl seriously, I don't understand how you are still a virgin after all the girlfriends you went through in high school!"

I blushed, "I—no! I had sex but I...but I didn't at the same time? I never let them penetrate me, they just ate me out and played with my...you know.."

"How the fuck is that even possible? So you still have your hymen?"

I shook my head, "Oh God , stop laughing you bitch!"

"I can't help it!", Wendy yelled back wiping the tears from her eyes, " You're 23 girl! What the hell are you waiting for?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled into whataburger's drive thru entrance, "I don't know, the right one... maybe I'm just scared. That's a lot of trust to give one person Dee. It's like giving mind body and soul all at once."

Wendy sighed, finally sobering up. "Yeah it is...and that's a really good excuse you have there, but what will you do when the right one comes along? Are you gonna trust her and let her go all the way or will you keep doing the same shit you've been doing since you were like 16?"

I shrugged and rolled down my window as I pulled up to the little black box, "I don't know."

"If Alice wanted to have sex with you tonight would you let her? I mean real sex? Mind blowing sex that involves more than just touching your-"

"AH!", I yelled cutting her off, and probably irritating who ever it was on the other side of the speaker. I quickly pressed the button to roll up my window and looked at Wendy wide eyed, "Could you have said that any louder?!"

"Sorry sorry, but seriously B..."

"I offered to be fuck buddies with her.", I blurted out.

"Wh—pull over. Park over there."

I groaned and pulled out of the line carefully and into a parking spot, parking my car. "Why did I just get out of line?"

Wendy stared at me as if I lost my mind, "Oh my god, how did you ever make valedictorian again? You offered to be fuck buddies with someone who most likely wants to fuck your brains out but you failed to mention you're a virgin?!"

"She didn't say yes...but she didn't say no either, so I doubt there would be a problem. Besides, I did it before and I can do it again."

"Gah!", Wendy took my face with both her hands, "I love you, I really do...but you're so dumb sometimes. Fuck buddies means you'll actually have to fuck...each other."

"I've done it before idiot!"

"This isn't high school Bells, and judging from what I know about this Alice chick...she ain't no high school girl that you can manipulate with this beautiful face of yours. Why don't you just tell her?"

I sighed and pulled away from Wendy, staring ahead at the traffic packed streets. "I don't know. It never came up and sometimes I forget."

Wendy snorted, "Yeah right. Look, I'm not gonna tell you who to have sex with and how to do it...but I think you should tell her...don't just give her a taste. If you really like her...just be open with her. I'm sure she'd understand, it might actually be worth your while if she knew...and would hurt a lot less if it wasn't a surprise on her part and a reminder on yours.", as if agreeing with her Daisy barked and licked the side of my face until I pushed her away.

I looked at Wendy for a moment, then I laughed softly, "I hate you both of you."

Wendy reached back and scratched Daisy under her chin with a big smile, "You love us. Now get back in line before it gets any longer. I'm starving...they don't feed you in jail."

* * *

**Honestly, this is not what I planned out...I just sort of wrote it and liked it! I think I also got a chance to build Wendy's character a little more. She kinda reminds me of my sister. Lmao.**

**Review please!**

**-MonsterG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Alright, so it' that time. I don't own twilight, I don't want to. I own my own characters, and the plot. there. **

* * *

The drive down to Houston was uneventful and with the occasional stops so Daisy could go do her business we ended up arriving around 8 in the morning. Wendy and I talked about anything and everything and we listened to _Whitney Houston _and _Tina Turner _the entire trip down. It was fun and it was better than driving alone. I drove through the memorial area by memory, I stopped by Wendy's house first. It was just as we both remembered it, it was like a giant beach mansion fell out of the sky and into Houston, palm trees and all. It was out of place in Texas, but totally normal in this neighborhood. There were all kinds of homes that seemed to just have fallen out of the sky and landed in Texas.

"You gonna be okay without me?", I asked as I pulled in behind black BMW and put my car in park, "I still have a couple of hours before I'm expected home...?"

Wendy looked at me and sighed, "No, it'd probably be better if I went in alone, maybe you can stop by later though?"

I nodded and gave her a quick hug, "Yeah that's cool, call me if you need anything okay?"

Wendy nodded and got out the car, pulling her bag out with her. "Thanks girlfriend."

"No problem."

I got back on the road and drove a few blocks over to my own childhood home, thankfully...this never changed. The yard was still kept up and everything looked normal, just like it had when dad died. Except for the huge black King ranch truck that sat behind my moms Lexus sedan, I don't remember Charlie having that? I shut off my engine and slowly got out of my car and grabbed my own bag. Daisy followed me to the front door, I didn't feel comfortable using the key so I rang the door bell. It took a moment, but the door was finally swung open..but it wasn't my mother who opened the door. Instead it was some woman wearing a pair of Levi pants and a purple tank top. She had long fair hair that was pulled into a pony tail and she was really pretty, and tall.

"Oh hello, you must be Bella. I recognize you from your graduation pictures."

I blinked and leaned back to look at the house number next to the door. No, nope...I had the right house alright. "Uh, who are you?"

The unknown woman held out her hand, "Athenodora Sullivan.", I tentatively shook her hand, "I'm your moms best friend and well, her therapist."

Mom has a...therapist? when the hell did this happen? "Oh uh o-kay...", I took a step back, "I can come back later then?"

Athena shook her head and grinned, "No no no, it's fine...actually, you are our subject today."

"That's cool?", that's a little weird. Why were they talking about me?

"It is! And you know what would be even cooler? If our subject talked back...", I guess she could see the word no threatening to burst out, because she hit the guilt trip immediately, "It would mean a lot to your mother."

"You know...uh, I'm kinda hungry... I think I should just, uh, go...you like donuts?"

"Isabella. Please, your support would mean so much to your mother."

I was about to say no again, but then I remembered what Alice told me before. I thought about just lying but Alice... Alice just knew shit, especially when I lied. I took a deep breath and looked down at Daisy who looked back at me as if saying, 'Your move kid.' I rolled my eyes and looked back at the blonde woman who was looking at m expectantly, "I...okay sure. I can eat later."

Athenodora smiled and pulled me inside the house, "Don't worry, Charlie isn't here... so we do have the entire house to ourselves."

I looked up at her funny and set my bag by the foyer table and told Daisy to relax which resulted in her running off somewhere. "How come mom hasn't mentioned you to me?"

Athenodora looked down at me with a kind smile as she lead me to the first floor den, "Not every parents wants their children to know they have a shrink."

I shrugged and subtly pulling out of her embrace, "Whatever...let's just uh, get this done."

I was too uncomfortable with this entire situation, I pulled out my phone and sent Alice a quick message to let her know I was safe. When I entered the den, I was nearly tackled in a hug and surrounded by my moms perfume. She was hugging me so tight, I thought I would suffocate. "Mom, I—air! Air!"

She finally let me go with a teary eyed smile, "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're here!"

I nearly rolled my eyes, "I know mom, uh, me too."

Mom sighed deeply, but it was a happy sigh. She took my hand and pulled me to the short sofa she was recently sitting on before. When we were settled, mom still didn't let go of my hand and she was all smiles. Athenodora winked at my mom, "Alright..."

whoa, what the hell was that wink all about? What has my mother been up to lately?

* * *

That was the longest hour of my life, I felt as if I just sacrificed my soul to that one hour. Finally I was released from what most people would call an interrogation. I grabbed my bag from the foyer and made my way upstairs to my room, with Daisy in tow. I barely laid down on my bed and closed my eyes when there was a knock on my door and mom came in.

"Hi sweetie", she said softly and sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my leg. "Athena mentioned you were hungry...are you up for some Denny's?"

Mm Denny's sounded really good right about now, I rolled over onto my side to look at her. "Just me and you?"

"And Athena" she added with a fond smile, then shook her head as if she realized something, "you don't mind her company do you?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "As long as she doesn't play 21 million questions. I don't really care."

Mom smiled and move her hand from my leg to my hair, "Still so pretty...and sassy as ever.", she sighed and stood. "Okay, be down in 10 okay?"

"sure", I waited until she left the room before pulling out my phone and called Alice.

"_Hello?"_, she sounded out of breath and it was kinda hot.

"I'm sorry, should I call back later?"

Alice chuckled breathlessly, I wonder what she is doing right now? _"No honey I just finished doing some cardio, is everything okay?"_

"Cardio? No invite?", I smirked sitting up on my bed to put my shoes back on for breakfast.

"_Oh be careful what you wish for honey. But answer the question, is everything okay?"_

I rolled my eyes and poured some water into Daisy's bowl before leaving the room. "Everything is fine, I'm just going to breakfast with mom and her shrink slash best friend, I just...", I peeked up and down the hallway to make sure I was alone, "I think something is up with my mom."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well-"

"Isabella! Let's go honey!", mom called from downstairs.

"_You can tell me later, enjoy the day with your mother and her friend alright?"_

I sighed, "Okay. I'll see you Sunday?"

"_Yes you will."_

I started down the stairs, "Okay see you Sunday Alice."

I found my mom and Athenodora standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for me as I shoved my phone into my back pocket, "Who's Alice?"

"My girlfriend", I blurted out before I could stop myself. I wasn't even sure if Alice and I were friends! And now I just told my mom and her _shrink..._ that Alice was my girlfriend. 34 year old Alice was 23 year old Bella's girlfriend? We met at a bondage club where sex is permitted and working naked is a plus. My mom was sure to freak if I told her all of this...which is totally why I wasn't gonna. "I'll tell you later mom, it's still new. so...feed me? Please?"

Mom just laughed and pulled me into another tight hug, honestly...this was getting old and fast, but I knew my mom was just happy to see me and I couldn't help but feel guilty for not calling or visiting...hell I could have wrote a letter but I didn't. I think I really am going to try to make good on my promise and make this weekend worth while for my mom.

* * *

**Ah, so this chapter may not seem like much but it tells you A LOT! **

**-MonsterG**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

* * *

Sunday. Holy shit it's Sunday! I really never thought the day would come especially with mom smothering the hell out of me all weekend. I only got to see Charlie once and that was right before his Saturday double shift, something I was thankful for, but in replace of Charlie... Athena was always around. Not that I minded, she rescued me from the smothering more than once...so I didn't mind her lingering presence...unless she pushed about Alice for my moms sake, then she just flat out annoyed me.

Fortunately...or unfortunately... I wasn't too sure yet, but Charlie was home but he was in uniform so I knew he wouldn't be here for long, and Athena was already down in the kitchen with mom by the time I came down with my bags and Daisy on my heels ( Daisy didn't like Charlie, she gave him the Jacob treatment which is hilarious considering...).

I sat down at the breakfast table which was set up like a breakfast buffet and fixed myself a full plate of eggs...then I stealthily put a hand full of bacon onto the floor under the table for Daisy. Athena looked at me and winked, I guess I wasn't as ninja as I thought I was.

I don't know why, but this morning was a little awkward...more than usual, and it wasn't my fault this time... it was Charlies fault. It was his fault because he was home, the guy lived here...and he made breakfast awkward.. I don't really understand how that worked, but I was beginning to notice something that I think I have noticed all weekend but only thought to question now.

"Do you live here Athena?", that was not exactly how I wanted to bring that up, and now wasn't the time to bring that up but my brain and mouth weren't on sync this weekend...if ever.

"I'm sorry?", Athena nearly choked on her coffee and Charlie was having a coughing fit around a piece of bacon, I don't know if he was just as surprised or laughing...he was choking though, that made my day.

I ignored him though and looked at Athena, "Uh do you live here? I mean..um I see you here everyday...not that you're not cool or anything!", I added quickly, "but why are you always here?", I was truly curious and not trying to be rude about it. Mom was staring hard at me but she didn't say anything, I think she just didn't know whether to scold me or answer for Athena.

Luckily, for who I don't know, Charlie recovered and chuckled mirthlessly. "She might as well live here...she spends more time with my wife than I do these days."

I looked between the three carefully as I sat back in my chair, I detected some tension between them and I wanted to know why. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything.", my mom cut in hastily as Charlie opened his mouth to answer my question. "Charlie, you're going to be late for your shift again."

Charlie glared at my mom, it made me uncomfortable how he was looking at her... I could see the promise of payback in his eyes clear as day, I looked back at mom but she was glaring right back at him with as much fire. That surprised me, where the hell did my timid mom go that married Charlie some years ago? I looked at Athena and I think I got all the answers I needed, she was smiling softly at my mom and her hand twitched on the table.

Charlie stood abruptly from the table, tossing her napkin and fork down on the table with some attitude grumbling under his breath as he was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped and turned around. "Don't wait up, I'm pullin' a double.", and he was gone.

"Well...that was awkward.", I laughed lightly still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened.

Mom cleared her throat, and I didn't miss that sly look between her and Athena... I mean really..are they even trying to hide it? I can't wait to tell Wendy.

"Can't wait to tell Wendy what?", mom asked with a kind curious smile.

I have really got to stop saying things out loud. "Uh, tell her about the date I have with Alice tonight...well if we make it back to Dallas in time."

"Is she the reason for all those little smiles I catch every now and then?", Athena teased

"No!", blushing I shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

Mom just laughed and shook her head, picking up her own coffee cup. "Honey, I want to meet this Alice woman. I have never seen you blush over anyone before not even in high school. Next time you come down, you should bring Alice."

"What? No way mom...come on.", I laughed and waved her off politely, and trying to calm my nerves, "I don't even know if it'll last that long."

"I think it will and if I don't meet her soon, I will be coming to visit you...you know I haven't been to visit you yet anyway."

"What?", I drawled out and whined, shoulders slumping slightly. "Mom stop..please."

"Oh you know what... Rosalie is having a house warming party in two weeks at her house for a weekend. Just bring Alice then.", Athena suggested with a smirk.

Mom perked up at that idea, grinning over at me. "That is an excellent idea."

"Wait-"

"So what time are you heading out Bella?", Athena asked and refilling her coffee cup.

I shook my head. "Around 3.", I told her quickly and looked at my mom again, "Mom I-"

My cell phone went off, and I cursed the devil on whoever it was that was calling...it was Wendy. I excused myself from the table and went into the living room, throwing my self on the sofa and threw my leg over the back knowing that my mom hated when I did that. "Yeah?"

"Well damn, don't have a party...just your best friend calling."

"Sorry, I just...ugh, whats up girl? You're still alive so I guess your parents didn't murder you in your sleep?"

Wendy laughed, "No no, they didn't...surprisingly...we spent the entire weekend talking and it was a good talk... I also have something to tell you."

"Okay, tell me"

"Open your front door and let me in dummy, it's hot as shit out here."

I laughed and hung up, running to the front door and throwing it open. Wendy threw herself at me and nearly knocked me over because she was taller than I was and a little heavier. "How'd you get over here?"

she shrugged and let me go, closing the door behind her and dropping her duffel by the foyer closet. "I walked, like the old days...I figured I could relive the good old days...but I regretted it a block over. It's so hot."

"Stupid. Did you eat yet?

"Yeah, but if you guys have food I can eat again."

"You're so fat, but wait...what did you have to tell me?"

"I told my folks I would enroll into school for the fall semester at Arlington."

I looked at Wendy in shock, "Wow.."

"Yeah", she nodded smiling gently, "My mom made me realize that working dead in jobs wasn't gonna get me anywhere...and girl...I don't wanna go through another Craig."

I nodded and smiled, "Well good for you. Come on, lets go eat."

Wendy grabbed my arm and stopped me, "I think you should do it too...you're the smartest person that came out of Memorial High."

I smirked, gently pulling away from her. "Foods gonna get cold, and take your shoes off...you know my mom hates dirt on her floors."

* * *

Parting with my mom was a little harder than I expected it to be, and I was barely on 59 when I found myself missing her but I was going to Alice and that made me smile. Wendy slept the entire trip back, I almost woke her up to ask her to drive because I was tired but I knew she didn't know how to drive manual so I opened the sunroof and let the hot wind wake me up. Daisy hovered over the center console the entire time, panting heavily and keeping me company even though our conversation was one sided, Daisy was a great listener.

Wendy woke up as soon as we arrived in Dallas, she looked well rested too. "Damn we're here already?", she pulled out her phone, "Damn girl you must have been flooring it! It's 6:30, we are half an hour ahead of schedule. You must really wanna see Alice."

I smirked and blushed, "Shut up...but speaking of Alice, are you staying over tonight?"

Wendy nodded and pulled on her shades, "Yes and yes I will watch your mutt for you."

"Thank you."

as soon as we were back at my apartment, Daisy was back in her bed and she looked relieved to be there and Wendy went back to the guest room saying something about needing a hot shower after a long drive. I went to my own room to take a shower myself, I had stripped naked and was waiting for the water to heat up, while I was waiting I called Alice.

"_Alice Brandon speaking."_, she seemed a little distracted.

"Hey Alice, are you busy?"

"_Not at all, did you make it home alright?"_

"I did actually, I'm about to shower...I was wondering if our date was still on for tonight?"

"_Of course it is. Would you like to come over or go out?"_

"Come over._"_

"_Good, I'll send you my address...7:30 sound okay for you?"_

I held back a yawn, and nodded. "Yeah."

"_Yeah?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"_Better. See you soon sweetie."_

Alice hung up before I could even say goodbye, as I opened my shower stall door I heard my phone chime from a text. I figured it was Alice sending her address.

* * *

"Wow, I would totally go gay for you right now.", Wendy said as she turned on the sofa and checked my outfit. "You planning on getting laid tonight aren't you virgin?"

"Stop it, and no. I just wanted to look nice for Alice tonight."

Wendy scoffed, "Please, you could wear those illegal running shorts of yours and _still_ look nice for Alice. Anyway, when am I gonna meet this girl?"

I started to tell her that Alice was no girl, but I just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Soon. But I gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

Wendy nodded, "Have fun. Should I wait up for you tonight?"

I stopped and thought for a moment, "Probably not."

Wendy grinned and shook her head, "Alright, see you tomorrow...be safe!", she called right before the garage door closed behind me.

I found Alice's house easily, and it was just as I expected it would be...huge and modern, it reminded me something out of the movies when this small town girl meets this rich city boy and she comes to his house for the first time and realizes how in over her head she is. I parked next to Alice's jaguar and cut the engine. I took a deep breath and got out, walking to the front door. The door was bigger than I was, it was sky high and I felt like a dwarf. I rang the doorbell but I didn't have to wait long Alice opened it with a big smile and it grew as she took me in.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes", she commented chuckling stepping aside to let me inside "Did you find my home okay?"

"Mm, yep."

I started to look around Alice's house but her arm snaking around my waist distracted me, Alice pulled me into her firm body and had me pressed against the wall with her lips on mine before I could process what was happening. Alice's lips were still just as soft as I remembered and it was becoming aware of how perfect our mouths fit together. This kiss was different from the last one we shared but it was still just as brief.

Alice simply smiled and pulled away from me completely to shut and locked the front door, "Come on, I just finished dinner. You like steaks don't you?"

I swallowed, still leaning against the wall. "yea—yes."

Alice took my hand,smirking. "Good...let's eat and you can tell me about your visit, and after dinner and dessert I will give you a tour."

* * *

Alice's kitchen was to die for, it was like something out of a kitchen catalog or something. It was so big and open, and she had stainless steel appliances all around her kitchen. I think my mom would be jealous of this kitchen, hell I'm jealous of this kitchen. The dining room that connected to the kitchen room had a table that matched the kitchen that seated 8 but it was only set for two tonight, one at the head of the table and the other to the left. The lights were dimmed down and the wine was already poured, and our food was already laid out and still steaming...and if I didn't know any better, I think Alice was going to try to seduce me tonight. Despite my panicked thoughts...I was smiling when I sat down.

"Wow Alice, this all looks so good.", I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I laid eyes on the perfectly cooked and seasoned sirloin steak and garlic mashed potatoes sitting in front of me with a side of Caesar salad.

Alice chuckled,and sipped her wine. "Thank you. So was the drive home alright?"

I nodded, starting to cut my steak. "Yeah, it was. Wendy slept the entire time so I had to talk to Daisy for four hours."

"Wendy?", she raised a brow and set her glass down and started on her own food.

"Yeah she is my best friend since like...birth."

"Really? Interesting, I think I would like to meet her one day soon."

I almost rolled my eyes, "Yeah she said the same thing."

"I don't like that word."

I looked up at her, confused. "What word?"

"'yeah'", she said it as if it was the most disgusting thing ever, "Don't say it around me, though I would prefer if you stopped saying it all together."

"Why?", I set my fork and knife down and leaned back in the chair, "You can't just tell someone not to say a certain word because _you _don't like it."

Alice's eyes flashed and I saw the Domme in her literally just below the surface, I think I might have opened my mouth a bit too much. Then the look was gone as fast as it appeared and she smiled, but it seemed a bit forced. "You're right, I can not tell you what to do because you are not wearing my collar...but this _is_ my home, and you will respect my rules or you can simply leave. Do you understand me?"

I didn't feel comfortable looking into her gray eyes anymore, they were just too intense so I settled for partially glaring at my steak, "Yes ma'am I'm sorry.", though honestly, I wasn't sure if I meant it and I think she knew that as well.

"You won't be truly sorry until I give you what you need."

I couldn't fight the grin from my face, but I didn't look at Alice again as I picked up my fork and knife. I still don't understand where this is going but the tingles in my spin and lower regions had me even more curious than I had ever been before.

* * *

**Oooh things are starting to heat up between our two main characters! anyway, drop me a review and lemme know if you loved it or hated it! I enjoy them all just the same, let's me know where we are standing here!**

-**MonsterG**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well look who's back. I decided to give you all something a little more to end their evening...I wasn't going to use this chapter, but..what the hell right. **

* * *

Alice and I were drinking wine in her living room watching TV, I think I was drinking more than she was but I couldn't really be sure, I just had a really good buzz going but I wasn't drunk. I wasn't ready to go home but I didn't want things to get awkward with us if I just happened to overstay my welcome.

"Any plans for your last week off?", Alice asked me, taking the wine glass out of my hand and setting it aside and probably for good reason too.

I sighed and sat back, stretching out on the sofa without really thinking about I had placed my feet in her lap,crossed at the ankle and laid my head back on the arm of the sofa with one arm behind my head and the other resting across my stomach. "Um, maybe I will just sleep all week. I know once I get back to work Vic won't give me any days off except Sunday."

"It's not open on Sunday.", Alice commented, rubbing my shins with her hands slowly.

I smirked, "Exactly."

"So you really plan on sleeping all week?"

"And no showers either..imagine the horror Alice." I didn't notice that my speech was slurred a bit and but I guess given the long drive and the alcohol...I was probably more tired than I was letting on.

Alice chuckled and stood from the sofa, I watched her collect the empty wine bottle and glasses and leave the living room. I could hear her clinking around the kitchen, so I rolled over and got comfortable and closed my eyes.

* * *

Alice Pov

* * *

I took longer than necessary in the kitchen, I had to regain what little composure I had left because that girl in there was going to make me snap. I haven't felt this riled up since Sarah though she never made this hot under the collar. I didn't want Sarah like I wanted Bella, I wanted Bella in the worst way possible. She was driving me crazy and I doubt she even knew she was doing it half of the time.

I took my time cleaning my kitchen and putting away the left over food, I had a good feeling that Isabella was sleeping on my sofa right now. I shut down my kitchen and turned on my house alarm before walking back into my living room and just as I assumed, she was knocked out and curled into a little ball snoring lightly and she just looked so cute. Briefly, I wondered what she would look like with my collar around her smooth neck.

Shaking my head, I turned the TV off and shut down my living room as well. Careful not to wake my little sleeping kitten, I knelt down next to the sofa and tucked my arms under her body before standing holding her close to my front and she wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled closer. I don't recall the last time I smiled like this or felt this ball of desire at the pit of my stomach. She wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be though she wasn't that light either, but I had no trouble going upstairs to my master bedroom.

I laid her down on my side of the bed and watched her roll over towards the middle to get comfortable but I doubt those tight jeans or that shirt would be comfortable for her to sleep in but I was not going to cross the line of undressing and redressing her...no, not tonight. I went to take a quick shower and when I came out of my bathroom suite in just a robe, I found her awake and leaning back against the plush slay bed headboard. She looked so tired it was adorable, her hair was a little tousled and her eyes were a bit red.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep Alice"

I simply smiled at her and walked to my drawer, "It's okay honey, you're more than welcomed to stay here tonight.", I dropped my robe, letting the cool silk material pool around my feet and pausing before pulling on one of my favorite extra large college shirts that just barely brushed the tops of my thighs.

"How did I get...here?"

"I carried you, so will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Stay the night?"

Even with my back to her, I could just see her deer caught in headlights look. "Uh, y—you want me to stay with you? Ta-tonight?"

I pulled out another shirt similar to my own and tossed it over my shoulder onto the bed, "Yes...unless you _want _to go home?"

I turned around to gauge her reaction, but she didn't have one...she was looking between me and the shirt that lay at the edge of my black comforter set, looking torn. Finally, before I was forced to give her an easier out, she crawled forward and took the shirt and nearly ran into my bathroom suite and slamming the door shut after her. I smiled and pulled on a pair of red lace panties and slid in between my cool sheets.

* * *

Bella Pov

* * *

Oh my goodness, I saw Alice naked...well just her backside, but wow...what a backside she had. I would proudly admit that I was having a difficult time deciding if I was nervous or terrified out of my mind, maybe it was both. I finally looked around the bathroom and just gazed...it was like the kitchen, except it was a bathroom. It was clean and elegant, and it looked like something out of a catalog...everything in this house did.

I checked myself out in the large mirror and tried to do something with my hair but I was only making matters worse so I just gave up on it. I saw there was a tooth brush and a small tube of toothpaste sitting on the counter for me. I figured I've been in here too long and I didn't want the owner of the house to come looking for me so I took off everything but my underwear and pulled on the shirt...it was so big on me I stopped just a couple of inches above my knees. I found a thin scrunchie in one of the drawers by the sink and pulled my dark hair into a messy bun on top of my head that most likely wouldn't even last through the night.

After I brushed my teeth, I folded my clothes and set them on the counter, not really knowing where else to put them. When I came out of the bathroom all the lights in the bedroom were off, and the only light coming in through Alice's big bedroom windows was from the crescent moon high up in the sky. I didn't know if she was asleep or not so I crept to the side of the bed and watched the lump in the center of the bed breath.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or get in?"

"Are you sure Alice? I mean, I don't mind sleeping on the floor...", wait...what? "I mean a guest bedroom. You don't have to share your bed with me..."

I could hear her chuckling as she sat up and grabbed both my hands in hers and pulled me into her bed. "Do I make you nervous?"

I nodded and settled down on the pillows as she brought the comforter set around us and got comfortable once more, I was also aware that Alice trapped me in her warm embrace...not that I minded, but I was scared. I felt as if I was coming closer and closer to a moment of truth... Alice was a dominate woman in all sense of the term, and she wanted me and I wanted her but we wanted each other in two completely different ways...at least I think did. She wanted me on my knees, and I wanted to be on my knees for her...but in what way...I still wasn't sure. She hasn't been pushing me, but every time I thought about Alice sexually...that's how I always saw myself. On my knees before her...like some sort of-

"Stop."

I was startled out of my racing thoughts by her voice. "Huh?"

"You're thinking too hard about something and you're tense... stop thinking so much and relax. I won't hurt you."

"I trust you Alice...it's just that... I don't know where this is going Ali...I'm kinda scared."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, and I wasn't sure what that meant. Then Alice's arms weren't around me anymore, but she still close to me. She was sitting up now, looking down at me in the dark resting on her elbow. "Well... where would you like this to go Isabella?"

I bit my bottom lip and shrugged, "I—well I really like you Alice but we're so different.."

"Are we?", she was being cryptic again, like she was when we first met. "I think we are the same, in a way Isabella. We want the same thing...we want each other."

"I know but...you want me to be submissive to you but I don't know if I can be that for you. I don't know if I can call you Mistress or just—just lay there and let you do whatever you want with my mind and body with only a safe word to help me if it gets too real for me."

Alice nodded along with what I was saying, quietly taking in all that I was saying. "And how do you know if you aren't willing to try it? you've never done it before and you only assume...based on what you have seen at the club correct?"

"Yes."

"Every Mistress and Master are not the same, Bella, we all our own craftsmanship."

I sighed, "But that's a lot of trust to put into someone Alice...it's like being a virgin and having actual sex for the first time."

Alice laughed, "Well you trusted someone with your body once then, why not do it again?"

I scoffed, "I've never—" I quickly stopped myself from finishing that sentence but she had already picked up on what I was going to say.

"You're...", she stopped and took a very deep breath and exhaling through her nose, "Are you...are you a virgin Isabella?", she sounded as if she just hit the jackpot and was still in denial about it.

Thank god it was dark in here, so she couldn't see how lit up my face was. It was like Christmas, "In a way yes...", this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell her, but I was relieved it was out and known...well at least to her. The silence that fell between us wasn't awkward but it was a little tense, now it was me who could hear her mind thinking 30 miles an hour. "Alice?...", I don't know if she even heard me but we were so close and breathing in each others oxygen...I knew that wasn't true, "Can...ahem, may I kiss you?"

I think my heart was going to jump pump it's way through my rib cage because Alice still hadn't said anything to me, she was starting to make me worry. I couldn't really see her face and read her face to see if I was going to get rejected or not. I decided to just apologize and call it a night, but as if reading my mind Alice seemed to come out of whatever daze she was in and the hand that resting between us came up and found it's place on my cheek. She still hadn't said a word but I could feel her leaning down until her lips brushed over mine. There was a slight check, before the second kiss. I don't think I will ever get over how warm and soft Alice's lips are...they are just so addicting. I shifted slightly to the side but she followed, her hand that was on my cheek moved higher and the tips of fingers started caressing the shell of my ear.

My own hands found their way to her hard, messing up her perfect bob. And when her tongue gently parted my lips, I nearly forgot how to breath. Our tongues danced together not for dominance but we were exploring each other in a new way. My hands slid out of her hair and down her beautiful shirt covered back pulling it higher as they went down. Suddenly Alice's hands reached back and pulled them away with more strength than I gave her credit for and she pulled away from our kiss slowly.

"Wow", I breathed, laughing slightly trying to catch my breath from that passionate kiss we just shared.

"Yes..", Alice's breathing was just as uneven as my own as she laid down next to me, using the same pillow, her body firmly pressed against mine. "though I am positive you weren't planning on losing your virginity tonight, so we better stop now."

As disappointed as I was, she was right. I turned my head to look at her, the best I could in the dark. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I smiled and turned onto my side and closed my eyes, almost immediately Alice was spooning me from behind and I could feel her hard nipples poking into my back, it only fueled my own desires but I tried to ignore it. Alice's hand managed to sneak under my shirt as well and was resting right over my belly button, holding me tight. I soon fell asleep snuggled against her front side with less than pure thoughts and feeling safe.

* * *

**Well I gave you something outside a dream! Slowly but surely. If you all are paying attention to the fine details...you will realize something that Alice saw the night she met Bella. **

**Also...a shout-out to my Stratford rival!**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all! they are fucking awesome! keep them up, and I will continue with my supernatural updating!**

**-MonsterG**


	17. Chapter 17

**The reviews I get for this fic is simply amazing. Thank you all. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Alice POV

* * *

I reached under my pillow and pulled out the loud offending device that woke me up and threatened to wake up the sleeping cuddle kitten on top of me. The morning sun was high this morning and trying to get through my dark window tinting as usual, and it was also a Monday. The day I was supposed to go back to work...work I was about an hour late to, which is why Charlotte is calling my personal line.

"Yes Charlotte?", I sounded sleepy and horny at the same time because I was, I didn't get a good night worth of sleep...not like my kitten did. She slept very well if all her moaning and wiggling was anything to go by, I was awakened by it..and forced to listen to it all night up until three in the morning. I was proud and excited to hear my name fall from her lips, but extremely frustrated knowing that I couldn't touch her...I could have, I really wanted to...but not in the way I _really _wanted to. When her dreams finally finished, she was nearly laying on top of my body with one of her legs between my own and her hand so far up my shirt and cupping my right breast firmly, and her head tucked beneath my chin. It was comfortable and fortunately she did not move an inch.

"_Ms. Brandon, I'm sorry for calling your personal line but some of the executives are waiting for you to crunch numbers and the new executives need to have their final interviews...which is with you."_

I turned to look at my large antique wall clock that was set between both of my bedroom windows, it was only 9 in the morning. Though I was aware that I was extremely late to the ones who worked with me because I am never late...ever, but I didn't have a good enough reason then. "I won't be coming in today, push everything for tomorrow and if it can not wait until tomorrow morning, have my CEO's handle it. It's what I pay them for anyway."

"_But Ms. Brandon I don't think you should—"_

I sighed loudly, cutting her off. "Charlotte I don't pay you to think for me, I pay you...to do what I say...and I said push everything for tomorrow morning. Also tomorrow morning, and every other morning until I find a way to exterminate you, I expect a large Chai tea and banana bread on my desk."

"_Yes Ms. Brandon. Was there anything else?"_

"Yes, don't ever call my personal phone unless it is a real emergency.", I hung up on her and tossed my phone on the other end of my bed.

"That was hot...", Isabella mumbled and shifted slightly but she still hadn't released me from her octopus like hold.

"Did I wake you kitten?"

"Not really", she yawned and rolled off of my body and stretched like a cat. "I'm sorry if I molested you in my sleep."

I followed her, covering her body with my own. "You are so very lucky I didn't return the favor."

She blushed prettily, "Um..right. Alice?"

I also lived to make this girl nervous, she is so beautiful when she blushes and is at loss for words. "Yes?"

"About last night...", she started then stopped again, biting her bottom lip. The very same lip I was fighting not to bite last night and just take her like I've wanted to since the first night I found her.

"what about it?"

She brought one of her legs up, resting her foot on the bed and rocking it slightly out of nervousness. "About...trying. I was thinking about you said...that I never know what I would like until I try it. Right?"

I sat up and looked down at her, "Spell it out for me darling.", not that I didn't understand what she was asking from me, because I did...I didn't think it would come so fast, but she was submissive and her wants and needs were there...whether she was aware of them or not. I was aware of them, and honestly...that was all that mattered to me, as long as the one in control was aware...the one not in control was safe.

Isabella took a deep breath, looking down at her hands which were conveniently placed at my crotch level that was straddling her bare leg. "I well...I trust you Alice...I think..."

"There is no think. You either know or you don't. Do you trust me or don't you?"

Her dark blue eyes met mine, and she took a deep breath. I could feel the shudder as she released it, she was nervous all right. "I do trust you Alice, but I'm scared too. I don't know...what to do or what to expect...or how to act...I wouldn't know—I am willing to try Alice but I might not be good enough. But I want to try...for you."

I leaned down, taking her face in my hands and kissed her gently, "Baby, if you're willing to just try for me...that's more than good enough."

Bella laughed, still sounding a bit nervous. "Alice-"

I reached back and smack the underside of her exposed thigh non too gently, earning a startled gasp out of her.

"Alice what the fu—"

She reached down to remove my hand from her stinging thigh, but I was quicker. I moved off of her body and flipped her onto her front side with ease, moved the shirt out of my way and straddled her lower back. "That is not my name kitten."

"What?!", she yelled, still struggling to throw me off of her, "Alice wha—ow!"

I smacked that cute ass of hers with both my hands, watching both lightly tanned cheeks jiggle slightly. "That is not my name kitten, what is my name? Say my name and I will stop.", the grin on my face was a little painful but this moment was what I believe I have been waiting too long for, I deserved a little happiness. I continued to cuff her ass until it was pink, I was listening for two things and so far...she hadn't said either, but her screams were music to my ears...even lovelier than the dreams.

"Mistress!", she gasped out between her tears, and though her face was buried in the pillow I still heard her.

I stopped immediately and turned slightly to look down at her. "Whats my name?"

"Mistress...", she sniffed, removing her face from my pillow to look up at me. "You're name is Mistress Alice.", she caught on fast, but not fast enough but she will learn soon.

"Good girl" I immediately got off of her and pulled her into my arms, hugging her close. I wiped away those salty tears away,"Mistress is just fine...but I just wanted to show you what I will be expecting from you when you wear my collar.", I finally told when I was sure she was calmer, "and that wasn't even a taste. I want you to take a couple of days to think about this...and when you're ready, call me. Now..", I pushed her away from me gently, "Get dressed and go home."

She bit her bottom lip again, nodding slowly as she slid out my bed and went to my bathroom, closing the door after herself. When the door was closed, I smiled. She was right where I wanted her to be now, but I know I still have to be careful with her since I planned on keeping her for a very long time. I laid back on my pillows and just sighed, her ass was so soft I almost kept going...almost.

I got up when she finally emerged from my bathroom, she still looked a nervous wreck but she didn't look like she was going to run for the hills either. Without a word, I walked her down to my front door, she stepped out onto my porch and turned around, looking at me expectantly. I knew what she wanted, but she wasn't going to get it.

"Drive home safe kitten...and do not call me until you're absolutely sure and ready, understand?"

She quietly nodded, looking disappointed. I watched her as she got into her car (wincing as she plopped down in her seat, much to my pleasure) and left my drive way with one last look before she was gone and out of sight. Oh yes, she is definitely mine.

* * *

**Really short, I know...I know...but hey! Alice got her hooks in! Her Domme side surprised me too. I was just writing and bam! this happened..totally not what I had on my journal but oh well.**

**Hit or miss, lemme know please!**

**Anyway, I just got my nails done so there may be some mistakes, my apologies.**

**-MonsterG**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oooh the reviews are mixed!**

**So previously in the chapter I added like...8 hours ago...Alice flipped on Bella, right after she told her that was scared but willing to try and Alice went mega-bitch on her. Some of you liked it, some of you didn't. So we are gonna switch to B's Pov and see if she liked it or not.**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

She hit me...she actually hit me. I sat in the Monday traffic, lightly chewing on my knuckle. I didn't know what to do but I had to talk to someone because I was confused and I was still scared. I opened the middle console and pulled out my cell phone, I saw I had a text from Wendy asking if I was okay and if I was having fun but I just couldn't talk to her at the moment, she wouldn't be able to help me.

I went home anyway, I didn't see Jacob but I parked in the garage anyway just in care he was hiding from me. Wendy and Daisy were up, and my apartment smelled like bacon. I saw that Wendy cooked eggs bacon and pancakes, but I just wasn't really hungry at the moment. Daisy ran up to me, and nearly tackled me to the floor and kissing where she could reach.

Wendy came out the kitchen with a smirk, "So the flushed looked and jacked up hair tells me everything I need to know. I take your date went more than okay?"

I finally pushed Daisy away and went to the kitchen table to steal a waffle and some bacon pieces, "Oh yeah it went well...I just need to take a shower and run an errand, I'll take Daisy with me so you can do whatever..."

Wendy shrugged, "It's fine, you can leave her here if you want...I don't really have any plans today, just HBO movies and eating away my life."

I nodded, "Okay well I won't be too long, I will be back soon."

I went to my bedroom, with Daisy hot on my heels. I closed my room door and kicked off my shoes not bothering to tell Daisy to get off my bed, it was messy anyway. I stripped down and checked out my butt in my rooms full length mirror, it didn't look as bad as I thought it would...it was still warm and pink on both cheeks. I sighed and went to take my shower, the hot water wasn't that comforting but as I stood under the powerful but gentle shower head I thought back on the previous week I spent with Alice, wondering if everything was just an act but no matter what my mind was conjuring, my gut was telling me otherwise...that it wasn't an act, and that we were both interested in each mutually...but...damn. But what? Is there even a but? I barely noticed the water getting colder until it became totally uncomfortable. I shut it up and stepped out, drying off. I strolled back into my room stark naked, and Daisy raised her head and barked.

I couldn't help but smile, "If you're trying to tell me you're a lesbian, you're not sleeping in my bed anymore." I went into my closet and put on my clothes that lacked a lot of thread.

* * *

"Seriously, you need to stop shopping at academy.", Wendy said as soon as I entered the living room, rolling her eyes. "It's not a mall."

"Yeah yeah, listen...I'm gonna go, and I think Daisy is gonna come with...so you have the place to yourself."

Wendy just smiled, "Cool, when you get back I think I might just head back home and sort through my own shit. Be safe girl."

I bid her the same, grabbed my dogs leash then Daisy and I were gone, my butt was still a bit tingly but I could sit on it without it complaining back at me. I drove to the club and parked in the back in my usual spot, I hook the end of Daisy's leash to her collar and went into the club through the backdoor. I was sure Vic would appreciate her customers seeing a dog this size entering the lounge. It's been a while since I've been here to work, and I didn't know how much I missed it until now. I had way too much free time on my hands, and nothing to do. I hated using this hallway though, it smelled like mildew and the lighting sucked. Finally the back stairs came into view, thankfully the hall behind the door was empty, and Victoria's office was literally right across the hall.

I knocked on her closed door and waited for an answer and praying she was in her office, it was one of her rules that should never be broken. If her door is closed, knock and wait...and wait forever if you really need to.

"Come in!", she called. I opened the door and let Daisy in first before I entered and closed the door behind me. Vic was sitting on her sofa with her feet kicked up on some dude's back and he was wearing a red man thong. He was blind folded and and gagged and really hairy. "Mind telling me why that beast is in my building and in my office?"

I sat on the sofa next to Vic but not to close because I didn't want to get too close to her _beast_ either, Daisy sat in front of my legs, pressing back against them. "I'm sorry Vic...about the dog, but I really need to talk to you...", I glanced at the her man slave, "Alone, please?"

Vic smiled and picked up the flogger from the floor I hadn't even noticed and brought it down on his bare ass, his body jerked but he didn't even make a sound or any other acknowledgment that he was struck. "Don't worry, whatever is said in this office won't leave this office."

I was still bewildered by what I just witnessed, I reached down and soothed Daisy's soft growling by scratching behind her ears, I think she was more startled than I was. "Uh right, well...I don't really know how to say this..."

"It's not another DWI is it? Because if it is-"

"No! No no no no...", I tangled my hand in my hair and leaned back into the cushioned sofa. "I met someone."

Victoria stared at me for a few beats before nodding once. "Oh?"

Her tone was suspicious, but I didn't care too much for it. "Mm, yep."

"Well? Tell me about this...someone? Are they treating you right?"

"Yes, she is actually...but thing is...she's kinda like you."

Victoria cocked a curious brow, "Kinda like me? In what way?

"Uh, well...she likes the things you like, the bondage thing."

"Did she hurt you Isabella?", Victoria sat up and placed her feet on the floor, "Because if she did, I will protect you...just give me a name and address."

I smiled at Victoria, I knew would do it too...whatever it was she was picturing in her mind. "I..no..it's not like that she didn't hit me...I mean well...yes, she did. This morning-"

"She hit you?!", Victoria yelled cutting me off, eyes wide and jaw dropped, "She hit you? Did she slap you?", she grabbed my jaw and turned my face this way and that."I don't see a bruise?"

I felt Daisy shift over my feet, her eyes trained on Victoria's hand, head tilted all the way back and her mouth was open. I quickly pushed Victoria's hand away, I didn't need to get fired while on vacation because my dog bit my boss's hand off. "No, she didn't slap me in my face Vic, she well...she spanked me. This morning. But that isn't the problem..."

Victoria picked her glass of liquid gold, which I just assumed was her morning scotch. "You better start making sense before I put you on backroom duty for two weeks...and make you clean all of those rooms."

"Would you really?"

"Try me kid."

I rolled my eyes, no thank you. Taking a deep breath, I went through everything that has happened between Alice and I up until this morning without mentioning her name or where we met exactly, but I was sure Victoria didn't need me to tell her that...she wasn't a fool.

"I see..."

"Do you think she's been playing me this whole time? Be honest with me Vic, please?"

Victoria refilled her scotch glass and handed it to me, I took it and downed half the glass. "Well...let me ask you something first kid...did you like it?"

"Like what? Getting spanked? It's embarrassing Vic, I'm a grown woman...well growing and having another woman pin me down and tan my ass isn't exactly what I had in mind so early in the morning."

Victoria just smiled and crossed her arms over her leather bond chest, "But that is not what I asked you. Did you like it?"

"It was...new, and unexpected. And part of me wants to go back and...explore something I don't know anything about...and the other part of me is still scared and wants to hide under a rock."

"Okay, let me ask you something else...would you try it again with another Mistress...just to see if you really like it or not before going back this mystery woman?"

Would I? Could I? It was a good idea...on the surface, but below that...I don't think I could just trust someone with my body like that, with my mind. I don't even know why I still trust Alice with my mind and body, but I do. I looked at Victoria, shaking my head. "No, I wouldn't be able to trust someone else like I do with her."

"Why do you trust her so much kid? You've known her all but a week, why not trust someone you have known for years?"

I tried to ignore the suggestive tone from Victoria, "I—I don't know, I feel like we have this...connection, the kind of connection that just...connects.", oh real smooth valedictorian, great use of words, not confusing at all. "Uh, that was really bad...um, I never liked anyone like this before. You know that expression... 'I would go gay for him or her'", Victoria nodded quietly, "Well with her...I would only do this just for her. I got to see another side of her this morning that I knew was there but...never been introduced to until now. It was hot, but scary...it was intense, kind of."

"But you liked it?"

"Yeah—Yes.", I finished off the scotch and set the glass on the floor.

Victoria sighed loudly and picked up her flogger, standing again. "Take her advice and think over it carefully for a few days kid, she's giving you a big out here. Okay?"

I guess it was time for me to get going, I stood and Daisy did as well. "Okay Vic, thanks for listening."

Victoria just smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "Don't mention it. I like you kid, I really do...I don't want to see you get hurt. Now get going, this lovely bitch only has twenty minutes left in it's lunch break."

"You never answered my question Vic, do you think she was playing me?"

Victoria sighed deeply, circling around the man on the floor slowly. "Whatever you're feeling kid, she is definitely feeling it too. Close the door behind you on the way out."

* * *

**Review, please and thank you. ****  
**

**-MonsterG**

**PS- Didn't mean to upset some of you in the last chapter, but the next chapters after this one kind of needed it. really sorry, hope you all stick around!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright this is my last update on this story for the next 24 hours. but this chapter had to come out, I couldn't leave y'all hanging with a semi bad taste.**

* * *

I spent my entire last vacation week thinking about nothing but Alice and what kind of relationship I wanted to pursue with her, it wasn't the matter of if I wanted one...but just what kind. It was just Daisy and I here in my apartment, and the only time we went out was so I could get some exercise and let her get out that pent up energy of hers and keep in shape...and that one time Wednesday I went grocery shopping. Wendy was still dealing with her Craig issues but she was moving out that damned hole in a wall house of hers and getting an apartment in the new complex 15 minutes from my own, which was great and her parents were springing for a car just for her. It was pretty awesome.

Besides barely leaving my apartment, I did talk to my mom more without Charlie interrupting and telling me how much of a failure I am...I was starting to recognize her again, and I think her friend slash shrink had something to do with it...and whatever it was, I hoped she didn't stop. My mom seemed happier, and more confident than she did since dad died. Rosalie had called again, but she didn't bother my about school...much, she was just ensuring that I was going to show up to her house warming weekend. She didn't mention Alice, so I was positive mom was trying to keep it a surprise...or something.

I didn't really know...I just missed Alice, I wanted Alice in my life for as long as I could have her...well I should probably take a shower, it's been a 24 hours...I smell like...well, lets not even go there. I smell terrible and it was only 11 in the morning, raining outside, and spongebob was too entertaining to part from at the moment.

I am pretty sure Alice thinks that I'm never coming back, and seriously...I've considered just forgetting all about it, but fat load of good it's done me...I just miss her even more, and I constantly check my phone to see if I missed something from her...anything, but I knew I haven't.

"Daisy?", Daisy picked her head up from her spot behind my bent legs, "What do you think I should do?", no answer. "Should I call her or text?", Daisy's ear twitched, "Right...a call would be better...I should probably shower though first huh?", I raised my arm to sniff under my arms, and Daisy put a paw over her nose and laid her head down again, "Wow...thanks for telling me earlier...jerk."

I still didn't get up though, I waited until spongebob was done and over with before turning off my TV and pushing away the covers...that smelled like ass. I pulled that off the sofa as well and made a slight detour to my laundry room then to bedroom, I took a quick showered and cleaned myself up...it's ridiculous that I had to wash my body and hair twice.

When I stepped out of the shower, and dried off I put on some music from my phone to my wireless speaker sitting by bed on the nightstand. For the first time in well...a while I put on some skinny jeans, they were denim, and fit so tight I didn't bother with any kind of underwear because trying to walk out a wedgie was never fun. I didn't know what top I should wear but I wanted to be simple...nothing too fancy, so I settled for a tight gray tank top and a long sleeved black cardigan that had four buttons down the front with a hood...it covered my lack of will to wear a bra.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and scrolled through my recent contacts until I found Alice's name, I paused my music and took a deep breath before swiping right across her name and calling her. It rang three times until she answered.

"_This is Alice Brandon."_, she sounded so formal and...well, cold.

"Hi Alice, it's me...B-Bella."

"_Oh hello there kitten, how are you today?"_, she still sounded really formal and distant, but at least her tone was a bit warmer.

"I'm fine Alice...I would really like to see you though.. I think we should talk."

"_Yes, we do have to talk. Are you busy at the moment?"_

"No, and I'm hungry...so if we can meet at Denny's or Cracker Barrel. I would be easier to talk to."

Alice chuckled, _"Yes I agree. I missed breakfast myself. Which one were you thinking of?"_

"The one on Watson? Is that okay?"

"_Perfect, see you in ten minutes...and drive safe."_

"Thanks, you too.", I hung up and let out a long and heavy breath of relief. Wow...I sprang to my feet and grabbed my keys, the restaurant was a little more than 20 minutes from my apartment so I had better leave now. I went into the kitchen and set out some water and mixed dry kibble and wet dog toppings from the can...it was the only way I could get her to eat kibble. I kissed her goodbye and turned the TV back on for her, then I was out of the house and one my way to meet Alice.

* * *

I should've brought a jacket, this cardigan didn't protect me worth a damn. I was lucky I found a spot near the front entrance and was able to make a short run inside but I still managed to get a little soaked. The girl behind the host podium smiled at me, "Hi, I guess it's still raining outside huh?"

"Actually no, I decided to run through my neighbors sprinkler a few times before walking into this freezing cold restaurant.", and let me be the first to complain about not wearing a bra, I pulled my semi wet cardigan closed but it was doing nothing to hide my twin peaks.

Her eyes drifted down a moment then she looked back at my face, "I see..."

Suddenly a warm black wool jacket was pulled over my shoulders, I gasped quietly and turned around. Alice was standing right there, wearing this white suit pants suit that had one silver button holding the jacket closed. Her pants fit snug and I could make out her toned legs just beneath the clothing and... I snapped out my thoughts and blushed. I gotta stay focused, not ogle her in public.

"Is it just you two?"

"Yes", Alice told her, "And a seat by the window would be appreciated if you can manage."

The host nodded, getting out another menu. "Yes ma'am, if you ladies would just follow me please."

She lead us to a table that had a perfect view into the parking lot, and oddly enough Alice's jaguar was parked next to my car, I think I noticed before but was too busy running inside. Alice pulled the chair out for me and pushed it in before taking a seat herself. We made polite idle chit chat while our waiter took our drink and food orders...it wasn't until we were sure we would be alone for a while when Alice stopped smiling and looked at me with those intense gray eyes of hers.

"You look like hell kitten."

I looked at her, like really looked at her since getting her...it was great seeing her again, but she looked different...she had these bags under her eyes and she seemed on the edge, it made me wonder if she was going through the same hell I was all week. "You don't look so hot either Ali."

She smiled and nodded, "Don't feel so hot either, have you been sleeping okay?"

I nodded, and shrugged. "I've been sleeping on my sofa all week and eating everything in sight...if it weren't for Daisy, I doubt I could fit into these jeans right now.", I shrugged off her coat and set in on the back of my chair because I was getting a little too warm now, but I smelled like her now which was a plus. Her eyes dropped down for a moment then out the window, I blushed and pulled my cardigan closed. "So..."

The waiter came back with our food and talking a mile a minute, mainly to me...I think he was trying to flirt without risking his job by doing it on the clock, but when I hardly paid my peach covered pancakes more attention, he seemed to get the hint and drifted to the next table.

"So", Alice picked up again as she pulled out her knife and fork after setting her napkin in her lap, "I'm really glad you called me kitten, I thought I lost you.", Alice said it so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"I thought about it...everything I mean, I weighed my options...of just calling it quits with us.", I didn't have to look up to see her freeze, I felt it. I continued to focus on my pancakes though, "But I really like you Alice, and...you really like me too right?"

"Yes."

"So...last week...wasn't just a lie to get into my pants was it?", I finally looked up at her and was completely floor when I saw her staring at me with those shiny eyes.

"Isabella let me apologize for my actions Monday morning.", she set aside her food, "I could have handled that better...and I should have. I lost my cool for a moment and I almost lost you. I do not want that."

"And I don't want that either Alice...but-"

"Which is why we will compromise. If we want an 'us' at all. Compromise is a must."

I sat back in my chair, eating a peach pancake and chewing it slowly. This wasn't how I was expecting this to go...this was going better than I expected. I honestly didn't know what to expect though but this was not it...I thought she would try and dominate the conversation into what she wanted, well...she kind of is now, but she is thinking about both of us and our needs...and...and she apologized to me. I never thought Alice would be capable of that...not after all the horror stories she has told me about from her job.

"A compromise? What do you mean by a compromise? I mean I know what the word means but...for us, what does it mean for us?"

Alice chuckled, "We can have a 'normal' relationship because I am aware that you can't be my little submissive day and night. That's just not you and I don't wish to force you into that lifestyle...but I am willing to meet you half way. I can give you a normal relationship...but I do have wants and needs to. Every once in a while...I would like for us to get a little...kinky.", she lowered her tone, for the older people that were sitting around our table.

"When I wear you're collar?", I picked up a slice of bacon and tried not to shove it in my mouth, it was too good for words.

"Yes, would you be okay with that? Every other weekend?"

Would I? I think I would...I mean 365 days in a year Alice is willing to be just my girlfriend (assuming we work out that well, which I think we will.) I smiled at Alice, "Every other weekend? Well...let's see...there are 52 weeks in a year which makes 52 weekends..and I'm guessing you're counting Fridays too right?"

Alice smirked, mixing her mashed potatoes with her peas. "I am."

"Well every other weekend would be half that, so 26 weekends of kinky sex with you is more than okay with me."

I might have said that louder than I intended because we were given dirty looks from the old birds sitting near us, especially Alice but she just ignored them and laughed. "Great, you don't know how happy I am to be sitting here across from you right now."

I smiled and blushed, still feeling those judging looks from neighboring tables. "You and me both...are we going to start the kinky stuff right away?", I managed to whisper this time, looking around to make they didn't hear that either...it was no myth that old people in Texas had excellent hearing, it was true...they were like bats.

Alice reached across the table between our drinks and took my free hand in her own, "No. I want you and I to build a relationship before that happens."

I couldn't help but grin, "A relationship? Really?", she nodded but didn't say anything more, "Alice?...were you ever planning on calling _me?_"

"Nope.", ouch that hurt a lot, at least she was honest I guess, "I was planning on hunting you down instead."

I looked up and she winked. The rest of our brunch went by with ease and it wasn't as tense as it was before. We talked and laughed, and I missed this...but I wasn't aware how much until now. Alice picked up the bill and thankfully the rain took a break as we walked to our cars. I didn't want to say goodbye and I guess she didn't either because we were lingering in front of our park cars a little awkwardly...well I was, she was just watching me and forcing me to fidget.

"This was nice, Bella."

"Yeah—yes. Sorry."

She sighed and checked her watch, "I'm about 30 minutes late for a meeting so I better get going but I will call you later, okay?"

I nodded, and I'm just gonna go back home to Daisy and gossip on the phone with Wendy...and possibly my mother. "Okay Alice...but what are we now? Are we still friends...?"

"Honey", she took a step closer to me, "We were never really friends to begin with. It was so much more than that, though I want to do this properly."

"Huh?", why is she always so obscure sometimes?

"Do you have plans tonight? It's a rainy night and I was thinking dinner and movies."

I smiled, catching on. "Oh that sounds-", thunder rolled across the clouds, followed by a large circuit of lightening. "Great! My place or yours?"

"Yours, so Daisy doesn't come out in this weather tonight."

I smiled and nodded, "you better get going then, I don't wanna hold you up."

Alice pulled me into a tight hug, and took a deep breath like I did, breathing each other in. "Drive safe, okay?"

I nodded against her chest, holding onto her waist. "Okay."

We finally let each other go, and parted ways. I wanted a goodbye kiss but maybe I can get one tonight. With a smile I turned up my radio and hydroplaned out of the parking lot and into the street, and just my luck. There was a cop sitting across the street behind the bushes. Even a moving violation ticket and citation wasn't enough to put a damper on my new mood today.

* * *

**I have no following comments except thank you all for taking the time to tell me your thoughts and concerns, and all the favorite/follows.**

**Thanks so much!**

**-MonsterG**


	20. Chapter 20

**I couldn't sleep...**

* * *

When the rain finally decided to take a break and stop pissing on everyone's life, I took Daisy on a short walk to the complexes mailbox building. The black skies promised more hell, and everyone but me seemed to have enough sense to stay in their warm and dry apartment. I threw up my hood when the sprinkling started, but it was really light so I wasn't worried but I wasn't too keen on being rained on again...or ever.

I would've left the damn mail alone, but it' been a year and I knew what awaited for me...and I would dare miss this letter. As suspected, nothing but junk mail...bills, mundane advertising letters, and then...the white envelope with the state of Texas insignia on the top left corner. I rolled my eyes and slammed my mail box shut. When I turned to leave, I saw my worst nightmare heading our way. Daisy saw him but she didn't growl like she normally did...but I was still frozen, gripping her leash tightly. Damn this place for having one entrance. Jacob smiled and pushed down his own hood as he entered the mail building.

"Hey Bella!"

I nodded, not saying anything and neither did Daisy which raised a huge red flag in my head, she even _sat down _and was panting lightly, looking quite content. Jacob didn't move away from the door though like I had hoped he would so I could make a quick escape, instead he just studied Daisy for a minute then smiled. He stepped closer to me, and Daisy still hadn't moved which was bothering me even more. What the hell?

"Hi", he repeated with a boyish grin as he stopped a couple feet in front of me. "How are you today, beautiful?"

He was so close I could see the black stubble on his chin that he missed shaving, I was so uncomfortable and Daisy still hadn't made a sound. "Um, I...", I had no idea what to say to this tool.

"I have the place to myself, Sam and Paul are down in El Paso for a job for a few weeks. I am having a horror movie night...with the weather and all. I have some popcorn and beer, you interested?"

_so you can get me drunk or drug me and do things to my body? Hell no_. "Ah, I'm gonna have to pass on that...I-I have plans tonight."

He sighed, shaking his head. "With who? Just cancel them Bella, we never hang out!"

_And we never will. _"That's none of your business. Excuse me, I have to get back before it starts raining."

Jacob held up his large hand, index finger higher than his other fingers. He had his eyes closed and a disbelieving grin on his face. I glanced at Daisy who was still sitting, but her brown eyes were honed in on Jacob and I finally noticed her body posture. Her hackles were raised, and her nose was wrinkled slightly, her ears were alert and leaning towards him, and finally her tail was stiff as a pole. My red flag immediately went away when I realized what was going on, Daisy was playing possum...but why? When I looked back at Jacob, he was staring hard at me.

"You're blowing me off for that stuck up bitch aren't you?"

I blinked, "I don't—excuse me?", he better not be talking about Alice.

"You are!", he lowered his hand, shaking his head again. "Bella, she can't give you what I can...I mean she can, but it won't be real. It won't be warm..."

"But it'll last longer than 30 seconds.", I couldn't resist, he was really starting to piss me off. "I have to go, and stop following me."

Daisy got to her feet, and I started to go around him but what happened next was too fast for me to react or defend myself. Jacob reached out and grabbed my upper arms aggressively, and slammed me into the mail boxes behind me. I hit my head on one of the locks so hard I saw a bright flare of white as I dropped everything, and things got hazy. As I slid to the ground, trying to get my bearings...I could only watch the blurry images in front of me, and listen to a woman screaming for help and a dog growling viciously. The images cleared up and I saw that it wasn't a woman but it was Jacob on the ground with Daisy on top him trying to go for his neck, but he was managing to keep her inches from it with two bloody hands, and I think he was missing a finger.

The last thing I remember seeing was Daisy twisting out of his grasp and going for his face, and then the buildings door was thrown open right before I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to I was still in the mailbox building but there were two people kneeling above me and it took me a moment to recognize them as the paramedics. They were saying something to me, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying...I turned my head to the right to look for my dog, but all I saw was Jacob bloody and unconscious being raised up on a stretcher...I knew he wasn't dead because he wasn't in a body bag.

I tried my best to look for my dog, but the blonde that was kneeling over my head gently but firmly forced me to look at the ceiling. _"Dog..", _Jesus how long was I laying here unconscious with this killer headache, my throat was dry.

She looked at me confused for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "You're dog is fine. She is outside. I need to make sure you don't have a concussion. Alright?", I nodded, so she continued, "How do you feel?"

_sick._ "Fine."

"What is today?"

I sighed and reached up to rub my eyes, which were blurry again. "Everything is blurry...why can't I see?!"

"Ma'am calm-"

"No! Why can't I see!? Daisy! Daisy come!"

"Ma'am please stop shouting", the female paramedic told me, shining a bright light in my eyes and I closed them because it hurt and made my headache worse. I heard panting next to me and I knew it was Daisy.

"Sorry, the dog got away from us...", some man said from above me, "Here girl-", Daisy growled and he stopped in mid sentence.

"It's fine, the dog calms her down. Ma'am, can you hear me?"

"I'm blind not deaf."

"We have to take you to the hospital to for x-rays to make sure all you have is a concussion."

"Is my dog coming? I'm sleepy. I just wanna go home and sleep."

"Yes ma'am your dog came ride too. What's her name?"

"Daisy..."

"And yours?"

"..Bella.."

"Alright Bella, keep your eyes open for me please. It won't be long until you can rest alright?"

I nodded opening my heavy eyes, feeling something hard and stiff slid underneath me. "Okay."

"Is there anyone we can call that will meet you at the hospital?"

I smiled, but I didn't feel as fucked up as I probably looked. "Yup. Alice...my phone is in my pocket, I think. I don't know...It might be at home where I should be."

I closed my eyes but I wasn't sleeping, it just hurt to have them open and to think.

* * *

Alice POV

* * *

I wasn't bored, but I was distracted. This meeting became my last priority when Isabella called me earlier. I was prepared to hunt her down as soon as I called it an early day for myself, and then she goes and calls me. I smiled behind my folder, listening to Tanya Denali's pitch for a new seminar for testing new FDA approved-my phone starting buzzing against the hardwood table in front of me, not my business phone but my personal phone. Some of the other executives looked at me, but I ignored them. I saw who was calling but this was a bad time, I almost sent it to voice mail and sent a message instead but something told me this was no ordinary call, especially since Bella was aware I was in the middle of a meeting.

I quietly excused myself from the conference room, oblivious to Tanya's annoyed glare in my direction.

"Yes kitten?"

"Er..may I speak with Alice?"

I stiffened and looked at the caller ID once again then brought the phone back to my ear, "Yes this is Alice Brandon speaking, may I asked who you are?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Kelly Allen..I'm a paramedic ma'am. I am calling about an—Isabella Cullen."

"Yes, what's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Ma'am, if it isn't too much trouble...I can explain everything better to you if you meet me at the _Texas Health Presbyterian Hospital _in the ER lobby."

I was nodding, already preparing to leave my company once again for the next few days and checking off what I needed to prepare before departing. "Yes—of course. I will be there in 20 minutes.", I didn't bother waiting for a response as I strode back into the conference room. I caught Tanya's eye and held up a finger, she huff and stopped her presentation mid sentence. I began collecting my things and carelessly putting them in my brief case, completely out of character for me. "I am terribly sorry-", where the hell is my..ah. "for this interruption.", I quickly closed my brief case and shrugged on my wool coat. "But a family emergency as come up and I must leave."

"What? Now?!", Tanya shrieked from the front of the room incredulously. "I worked all week for this presentation!"

I picked up my case and regarded the blonde woman carefully, "Yes—yes you have, Tanya. Tell you what. Email me your pitch, I will look over it this weekend and Monday morning you will have a go or no go. Does that sound fair to you?", she opened her mouth shaking her head, but I wasn't done. "and if it doesn't suit your needs, Tanya, I hear Gasmen co. is hiring...cut backs and all. I expect that email before you go home tonight. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

**What is a story without some drama! Also...Daisy...in case some one questions it. Her response was appropriate given the training she received. War dog training. though I am not sure if they are trained to...bait. lol**

**Anyway...review and hopefully this a goodnight for me!**

**-MG**


	21. Chapter 21

**I wrote this chapter as my sister and I were leaving Houston and making the drive back home to Dallas. this is a road trip chapter!...and I was bored.**

* * *

I arrived to the hospital and found a conveniently open parking spot very close to the ER entrance. I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat and exited my Bentley Continental GT. The rain had picked up significantly, but I couldn't run in the heels I wore so I had to walk through it, but I did so quickly. As soon as I walked into the ER lobby, I spotted a paramedic sitting in the waiting area with a lap full of mail. She was female, and I hoped she was the one I spoke to over the phone. As I approached her, my heels click clacking against the tile loudly, she looked my way and stood moving a few strands of her wet blonde hair out of her face.

"Are you Alice Brandon?"

"I am. Kelly Allen I presume?"

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I cocked a brow, moving my purse to the crook of my elbow and crossed my arms, "Tell me what happened to Isabella. Please.", I added just to help this woman relax, honestly I don't bite.

She gestured for me to sit down, but I declined so she sighed. "Right, well...my husband and I are paramedics and we live in the same complex as Isabella, but closer to the mail room. We came home to check on our dogs, and as we were passing the mail room we heard screaming. My husband reached the scene first and saw a young woman on the floor passed out, and a young man being mauled by a dog. Some of the other neighbors heard and came down to help. They pulled the dog off the man and dragged it outside. Isabella was unconscious for about 15 minutes and when she woke up she couldn't see anything...and on the trip here, she couldn't answer any of my questions. Only asked for you, and making sure her dog was right by her side."

"Who was this young man that Daisy was attacking?"

Kelly bit her bottom lip, thinking back. "Oh, Jacob Black. Real nice kid, though. This entire situation is bizarre and the police will be here soon to figure out what happened."

"I see. And what happened to this Jacob?"

Kelly sighed deeply, "That dog really did a number on him. She scarred up the right half of his face and he won't be able to use his right anymore, his has half a right ear left and four fingers remained on his left hand and he is going to need stitches on his right hand. That dog needs to be put down, I called the pound and they will be here soon as well to take her away."

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, not aware of the intensity of my gaze but it was enough to make her take a step back. "You called the city pound?"

"Y-yes ma'am. That dog is about as-"

"As dangerous as I am about to be. I understand that you were just doing your job Mrs. Allen, but you do not know what happened in that mail room. Jacob could have been the aggressor first, not the dog."

Kelly smiled politely, "Ma'am, I understand that you're upset but you didn't see what we saw and you don't know what happened in that room either."

I smirked, "I believe I know more than you do Mrs. Allen, is that her mail?"

"Yes I-"

I swiftly took it out of her hands. "Thank you for your time, and for telling me what happened."

Right on cue a male doctor in his early fifties approached Kelly and I with a clip board,Kelly quietly excused herself, leaving the doctor and I alone to talk. "Hello, I'm Dr. Grady. Are you Mrs. Brandon?"

"It's Ms and yes I am. Is Isabella alright?"

"May I ask you're relationship with the patient?"

"Girlfriend."

He smiled and nodded, "She just came out of x-ray and there are no signs of a blood clot but she does have a grade 2 concussion."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, she checked out as fine during the x-ray, but she will need to be looked after for the next 24 hours. A grade 2 concussion generally entails confusion, dizziness, nausea, and a few other signs. She is showing signs of light sensitivity, blurry vision, and nausea and some confusion. She has been like this since the paramedics found her and brought her in, so I wrote down a prescription for ibuprofen. Which can you can pick up at our pharmacy."

He hand a slip of green paper, and pointed down the hall where the pharmacy was located. "Thank you, were there any more injuries on her person?"

"Yes actually—two fresh bruises are forming on her upper arms, but she can't tell us how they got there...in fact, she can't tell us anything. It's short term, fortunately, and hopefully she will able to help sort out this mess soon. Now, if you'll follow me."

* * *

I followed Dr. Grady to Isabella's temporary room, glad to see she wasn't in a hospital gown but sitting up on the bed with Daisy and petting her behind the ears, but she wasn't alone...there were two detectives in the room with her. The doctor let me enter the room first, and once Isabella saw me she smiled.

"Finally, Alice...what took you so long? I'm ready to go home."

I carefully hugged her and kissed her forehead, for someone with a concussion she seemed perfectly fine to me but I don't have a medical degree to determine that or not. I turned to the two detectives that were perched against the counter across from the bed, both male and female. The male was a little bulky with a head full of blonde hair and the woman was slightly shorter than he was, and she had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

I raised a brow, inviting them to start the conversation first. I wanted to know what they knew so far. The man pushed off the counter and held out his hand, "Afternoon ma'am.", I could tell by his accent he was born in southern Texas, "I'm detective Jasper Whitlock and my partner, detective Maria Martinez."

I shook his hand, but the female detective was staring at me. It might have been unsettling if I didn't have a glare that rivaled her own. The doctor cleared his throat, "Detectives, this is Ms. Brandon...Ms. Cullens girlfriend."

Detective Martinez eye brows raised higher, nearly going into her hairline. "Oh this case is just getting better. ma'am, mind stepping out into the hall with us so we can ask you a few questions?"

I looked back at Isabella, she sighed loudly and shrugged. "Alice I wanna go home and go to sleep, my head hurts and everything is so blurry!"

I looked back at the detectives that were waiting on me, I set my purse down on the bed and gestured for the door, and followed them out closing the door behind me softly.

Detective Martinez crossed her arms, still eying me as detective Whitlock pulled a pen and notepad from his back pocket. "How long have you and Miss Cullen been together?", she asked casually, but I didn't like her undertone.

"A while."

Detective Whitlock cleared his throat, "Right. Do you know the relationship between your girlfriend and Jacob Black Ms. Brandon?"

"Yes, he stalks her on a daily basis and won't take no for an answer. It's why she has Daisy, to protect her from people like that when she is alone."

Detective Martinez scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, and what about you? Where were you when this all went down? Can you explain those bruises on her arms?"

"Maria, maybe you should go talk to the paramedics that arrived on scene and get their statements."

_Maria _glared at me, but I just winked and sent her a smirk on her leave. Detective Whitlock asked me a few more general questions before ending this time wasting torture of 21 questions.

"One more question Ms. Brandon, would you and your girlfriend like to press chargers against Mr. Black?"

_Oh I would love to do more than that..and I am. _"Yes we would, and I am sure you will have her address and mine very soon as soon as you leave us alone. You can get her statement in a few days when she is feeling herself."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. That is fine with us, thank you for your time."

I watched him walked away but coming my way were two dog pound officials. I sighed loudly, this was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! see ya laters!**

-**MonsterG**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yep, exactly what you think it is...another update!**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

"_Isabella...Bella...? Bella, wake up...honey wake up... I have ibuprofen?"_

Why is Alice bribing me with drugs? And my head is freaking killing me right now, I feel like I went two seconds in the ring with Floyd Mayweather and my arms were feeling a bit stiff and they felt even worse when I tried to sit up. Alice helped me sit up, after I took the offered pills Alice went and turned on the light, I felt my headache increase by 10 and almost ducked under the covers had Alice not stopped me...wait...

I covered my eyes with my hands, as if I was blocking out the sun and trying to blink away the blurriness from probably too much sleep. "Alice why are you in my apartment?"

She blinked and reached behind me to grab a towel that had soaked my entire pillow case, "Honey, what all do you remember?"

I looked at Alice, or well her shape and shrugged slowly. "I don't know Alice, why does everyone keep asking me that fucking question and why does my head hurt?!"

I wasn't aware I was freaking out until Alice pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. I felt as if I was missing something important, and it was on the tip of my tongue but it just wasn't coming to me. "Does Jacob have something to do with why I hurt so much?"

Alice nodded, kissing the top of my head before pulling away with a sigh. "It's okay honey, you're safe..."

"Is Daisy safe?"

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly, but I noticed. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be safe?"

"That blonde bitch called the pound in the ambulance...she said Daisy needed to be put down because...", I lowered my eyes, staring down at my comforter. I didn't know.

"Because what honey?", I looked up at Alice and she smiled a little at me, nodding her head in encouragement.

"I don't know..."

Alice nodded once again, taking one of my hands in her own and squeezing gently. "But you do remember being in an ambulance right?"

I nodded, "Mm, and I remember the x-rays. This dude was talking to me, but I dunno what the fuck he was sayin'..", I rolled my eyes, wincing inwardly because even that hurt,waved my hand in the air in a loose circular motion and yawned.

Alice chuckled and shook her head, "Well, how are your eyes? Can you see okay?"

I half shrugged, "Of course I can see Alice I'm not bli—oh my god! I can see! I can see you! I can finally see!"

Alice grinned and returned my hug, "That's great, that's good. Think you can stomach some cheese and crackers?

I nodded, she removed her hand from my own and patted it. "Okay, I'll be right back. Do not lay down." and as Alice was about to get up I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Is Daisy okay Alice?"

"She is, she is in the front room. They tried to take her, but...let's just say I do have a lot of influence in this city. Also, I called Victoria and explained briefly...she gave you another week and to get well."

I released a breath of relief that I wasn't even aware I was holding, "Thank you...for everything Ali." and I meant that because work was the last thing I was worried about.

* * *

"Should I tell my mom?", I asked Alice after about 8 minutes of forcing myself to eat, I wasn't hungry but the beast was lingering in my stomach and Alice insisted that I at least try and eat something. We were both leaning back against my headboard, the main light was off but the lamp on the other side of my room was on. The ibuprofen worked a little bit, my headache dulled but it wasn't gone and I was still completely aware of it, and Daisy finally came in and went to sleep at the foot of the bed.

"That would be the considerate thing to do.", was all she gave me, I took it as a maybe...not a definite yes.

"If I do, she'll never believe I can stay out of trouble."

Alice looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

I nodded, pushing the plate away. I couldn't eat anymore, and it wasn't even half the plate. Alice didn't complain though, she set the plate aside and looked back at me expectantly. I sighed, part of me was trying to choke me from the inside out to keep the words from spilling out of my mouth because this is the last thing Alice needed to know. "I have to pay 2000 annually for 3 years to keep my license."

Alice blinked, "What? Why?"

"I got busted for drunk driving last year...I went to jail for two weeks because I tried to run, and punched a cop. My punishment was light because mom got Charlie to pull some strings for me, so I just got stuck with the fines."

Alice just stared at me, then closed her mouth as she blinked a few times. "Might I ask how you got caught?"

I yawned, my eyes getting watery from exhaustion. "I hit a stop sign."

Alice scoffed, "That's ironic."

"And parked in someone's yard, I ran over their garden gnomes too...", I yawned again and this time Alice checked her watch.

"Alright kitten, time for you to get back to sleep. I'll go get your towel...do you need anything else?", Alice carefully scooted out of my bed with the plate and glass in her hands.

I nodded, "Just for you to come back and sleep with me."

Alice smirked and left the room, it wasn't long before I was blushing and trying to bury myself under my sheets when I realized what I just said. I was almost asleep when I heard the lamp being turned off and a cool wet towel being placed on the back of my head, and Alice sliding in behind me.

* * *

Detective Jasper Whitlock POV

* * *

Monday morning and my partner and I still didn't have anything for the Cullen girls case. Since it all happened Friday, there wasn't much we could do but get statements from Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. My partner and I listed them both as victims and suspects until one wakes up from his surgery, or the other gets a clear head and can tell us what really happened in that mail room. I sighed, setting down my empty coffee mug on my messy but organized desk. There was nothing but DD5's for a slow day, and some cold case folders.

"This would be so much easier if there was a camera in that mail room.", my partner, Maria, was sitting across from me on her computer, typing away. She was pulling up background checks on both our victims and Alice Brandon, who turned out to be a very powerful and influential woman. "What do you think a woman like Alice is doing with a kid like Isabella? This woman is 4 weeks shy of 35, and this kid is barely 23."

I sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm getting' too old for this shit...I should've went narcotics. The hospital called earlier... Jacob Black is going to be waking up sometime today."

Maria stood and grabbed her gun and badge setting them up on her waist. "Well then I say we go pay the vicious attack dogs owner, Isabella Cullen."

"Hey you know that dog was never picked up by the pound?", I told her as I slipped on my own jacket and followed her to the stations elevator. "I went by Saturday to see about the dog, and the two guys that went for the pick up said Ms. Brandon refused to hand the dog over and made a phone call. Ten minutes later, their boss called them back."

Maria laughed and shook her head, "Oh this is just getting better and better. So we have a killer dog loose?"

I chuckled as the elevator doors opened into the parking garage. "Seems like it."

* * *

Maria knocked on Isabella Cullen's door, they spotted the Bentley Alice drove Friday sitting out in the parking lot.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Almost immediately, I heard barking on the other side of the door. Unintentionally I leaned back slightly.

"_Daisy, relax."_

The barking ceased and then the door opened, but it wasn't Isabella Cullen who opened the door. She looked far more relaxed than the last time we spoke, well clothing wise. She was wearing a simple pair of black form fitting slacks and a tank top and barefoot. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this woman is.

She raised a brow, "Good morning detectives, what brings you by so early in the morning?"

Maria shrugged, sighing. "You know exactly why we are here. We came by to ask Miss Cullen a few questions"

"Only if she is up for it", I added quickly, ignoring my partners questioning glare that I saw from the corner of my eye but my focus was on the woman holding open the door.

Alice's lips pursed as she looked between my partner and I for a moment, "Make sure you keep this brief detectives, she is still very tired and a bit nauseous. If you push too hard I won't hesitate to throw you both out."

"With all due respect ma'am, we are just doing our jobs and trying to help you out here."

"I understand that, and if you want to keep doing your jobs I suggest you heed my warning."

Alice turned and went further into the apartment, leaving the door open. Maria and I looked at each other. "Keep it brief.", she mocked with a smirk and went inside.

I checked my phone to see I missed a call from the hospital and a text from our Captain.

_[Jacob Black is awake. Get on it, detectives.]_

I hoped we closed this case soon, I entered Isabella Cullens apartment and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Word vomit at it's best in this chapter. **

**Anyway, drop me some awesome reviews.**

**-MonsterG**


	23. Chapter 23

**So my impromptu vacation is over...this chapter isn't my best but I'm getting back into it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

I watched as Alice came back and sat on the sofa next to me, crossing her legs at the knee and playing the movie we were watching...well what she was watching, I had no interest in the _Titanic..._well not until the giant block of ice comes in, that's where the movie gets interesting. Detectives Martinez and Whitlock took the love seat and got comfortable, looking around my apartment suspiciously...well the blonde dude was. He was looking at Daisy as if she was the most dangerous thing in the world, and his wondering eyes kept landing on Alice.

I don't think I like him very much, I pushed aside my throw blanket but not to much because I didn't have any pants on and scooted closer to Alice. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and I think the blonde dude was starting to get uncomfortable.

Detective Martinez cleared her throat and pulled out a small notepad and pen, "Alright kid...so you feeling any better today? How's your head?"

I shrugged slightly, looking back at her. "It's fine, I'm sleeping better...Alice has been helping me this weekend, so I'm all good detective thank you."

Detective Whitlock pulled the cuff of his jacket, "That's great Miss Cullen, but can you tell us anything more than you already have?"

Alice has been asking me that since Saturday morning, she hasn't been asking me enough to be annoying but she asked me enough times for me to know I was missing something important. I shook my head at him, "Nope. Sorry."

He sighed, eyes narrowing slightly. "Look kid, you need to take this seriously. You're lucky we're being decent enough not to take you down to the station. Because as of right now, your a suspect. So you better start talking."

"Detective, we're inside...there is no reason to yell.", Alice scolded him and I felt her arm tighten around my shoulders, pulling me closer into her body.

"Please excuse him", detective Martinez said, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. "Anyway, let's go back over somethings is that okay?" I nodded "What's your status with Jacob Black?"

I almost rolled my eyes, I'm pretty sure they already know the answer to this question. "He's my stalker. I can't even park outside anymore or risk running into him."

"Why didn't you just call the police?", detective Martinez asked curiously

I just shrugged and sat up a little bit more, "I don't know, I just didn't. He came to my door one morning offering breakfast and I turned him down, and then he...implied raping me and left."

Alice took a small breath, but she was still watching the movie as if she weren't listening at all. I knew she was because she was too tense, more than I was. Detective Whitlock sighed, shaking his head. "Well until you can tell us what really happened, it's he said she said...and he's in the hospital. You're not...you see where I'm going with this?"

"What are you implying detective?", Alice inquired, pausing the movie and looking at the blonde dude. "If I recall she was in the hospital as well."

"Yes, Ms. Brandon we understand that...but Miss Cullen ordered that dog to attack and now Mr. Black has suffered serious damage and he is now blind in his right eye and-"

"And what?" I cut him off fully sitting up now, a bit too fast because I swayed slightly "am I supposed to feel bad for him? Because I don't! Fuck him, his eye..and fuck you blondie!"

"Bella-", Alice tried to pull me back but I snatched away from her without really thinking about it.

"Do I look like I can physically kick his ass? He's a foot taller than I am...and my dog attacked him because he wouldn't let me leave the mail room and—and" _Jacob reached out and grabbed my upper arms aggressively, and slammed me into the mail boxes behind me._ "he grabbed me..grabbed my arms really hard.." _I hit my head on one of the locks and things got hazy__ " _then he...slammed me back into the wall. I swear I didn't tell Daisy to attack him! He did..when he put his hands on me...Daisy is trained to attack only if I'm in danger..that's all."

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing gently without a pattern. "Honey? You okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Looks like you remember after all..", detective Whitlock commented after a moment when I stopped my tears and sniffling.

Detective Martinez put away her notepad and pen, and stood. "Thank you for your time ladies, if we have anymore questions we will call you..."

Jasper pulled out his card and handed it to Alice with a smile that I think he thought was charming, "Or you can just call us."

I reached out and took the card from him and tossed it on the table like it was nothing, "I think we'll be fine."

Alice chuckled and got to her feet, patting my knee. "I'll show you out."

* * *

Alice came back into the living room looking at me worriedly, leaning up against the wall next to the TV with her arms crossed. "You want to talk about what just happened?"

Did I? I think it was pretty self explanatory that I had an emotional break through but I know what she means, she wants a more detailed explanation..but I can't give her more than what I gave those detectives which apparently was enough for them because they're no longer here.

I shook my head, sighing. "Not really..I just wanna cuddle...can we cuddle Alice?"

"I really think we should talk about what just happened...and what is going to happen.", Alice told me as she back over to the sofa and sat next to me.

"What do you mean by what is going to happen? Nothing is gonna happen...except Jacob going to jail and dropping the soap...right?"

Alice bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath. "Maybe, it's still he said she said honey...and he's going to try and use Daisy against you."

"I figured that part out already but seriously Alice I think you're worrying too much. Can we finish the movie?"

She smirked, reaching over for the remote. "You're not even watching it."

I shrugged, "I'm waiting for the iceberg."

"Oh I see, you're one of those..."

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone, she seemed offended. I snuggled into her side, "So...that blonde dude was totally checking you out Ali."

"And detective Martinez took a liking to you as well.", Alice pulled me into her arms and laid down pulling me and the blanket on top.

I almost laughed, moving around until I was comfortable half wedge between her and the sofa with my head resting on her chest tucked under her chin. "Well...she is kinda hot. I can really go for the cuffs and badge..."

Alice moved slightly so she could look down at me. I gave her my best innocent smile, " So you like handcuffs then?"

"Uh, I don't know...do you?"

"Mm, maybe..but I am not the one who will be bound to the bed."

I sat up a little more so we could see each other better, "Would you really do that though?"

"Do what? Handcuff you?"

"Tie me down in general?"

Alice thought it over for a moment, "Hmm, not unless I have to. Though I may just to see you squirm."

I chortled for a moment, but I had no comment for that. I moved again until I was sitting on top of her with my knees digging into the sofa on either side of her hips. "Alice...I think I should go back to work tonight.."

Alice sighed contently, moving a strand of hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. "The bar might be over-stimulating, it's only been a few days."

I almost rolled my eyes, but I knew she was right. "I know, but I can just work during the day...and work the back rooms by night. We don't do anything but watch to make sure no one is doing anything other than having sex." Alice raised a brow, "It's legal...I think."

Alice bit her bottom lip, looking deep in thought. "That's your call, but I would feel better about it if you started with a good nights rest. Deal?"

"Deal." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her before sliding off her to go into the kitchen to get my phone. It was on vibrate so I missed a few messages and phone calls. A few of the messages were from Wendy, and the calls were from my mother and sister Rosalie. I ignored all of them and called Vic first, pushing myself up on the counter.

It rang three times before she picked up, _"Shouldn't you be resting kid?"_

I smiled again, "Hello to you too Vic. I got to sleep all weekend...but I was wondering if I could come in tomorrow?"

"_Hmm, I'm not so sure about that kiddo..."_

"Just the mornings, and back room duty...please, Vic? I need to do something."

"_Alright kiddo if you're sure. We miss you around here...but you can come in tomorrow, and just to make it easier on you...come in at 10 and work until 3...then you go home, rest...then come back for your night shift."_

Of course Vic would try to baby me in this, she just put me on the part time schedule. I understood why but it still annoyed me. "Okay, thanks Vic...see ya tomorrow.", I quickly hung up and groaned, "Well that's better than nothing."

I heard the shower being turned on from my room so I unlocked my phone again and decided to call my sister back and put her on speaker. I slid off the counter and started cleaning the dishes that Alice and I used when we made breakfast earlier.

"_Finally, I didn't think you'd ever call me back."_

doesn't anyone say hello anymore? "Sorry, my phone was on vibrate and I wasn't in the room...what's up big sis?"

"_Just wondering if you're still coming to my house warming weekend."_

"You know" I reached down and opened the dishwasher, "Most people have house warming parties...who has a weekend?"

"_I do and it's well earned so don't hate. Anyway...you are bringing your girlfriend right?"_

I dropped the plate I had in my hand, thankfully the soapy dishwater stopped it from breaking but I got water all the place including the front of my shirt. "M-my...oh my god mom promised she would say anything!"

"_Bella...mom tells me _everything _especially when it concerns you." _Rosalie sighed , as if she were talking to an idiot. _"Now..are you bringing this mystery girl or not?"_

"Uh, I...dunno...I didn't ask. I can't believe mom told you! She doesn't see me going around telling everyone she's sleeping with her therapist that happens to be a woman!", I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared down at my phone on the counter. "Oh my god!"

Rosalie didn't say anything for a moment, before she just started laughing. _"Athena?! Mom is sleeping with Athena! Oh now I understand."_

"Understand what? And please don't tell her I told you..."

Rosalie made this unladylike noise and I could picture her waving me off, _"oh don't worry I'm not...but you're not off the hook, tell me-"_

"Bella?", I nearly jerked out of my skin as I turned and saw Alice standing in the kitchens entry way wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, hair slightly damp. She looked really relaxed and I think it's gonna take me a while to get used to seeing her like this. "I'm going to go to run to the office for a file I need. I'll be back in about half an hour okay baby?"

I swallowed and tried to tell her no, while attempting to unlock my phone so I could hang up on my sister but my damn fingers were wet. "Uh.."

Alice came further into the kitchen and pulled me in for a hug, "Do you need anything before I come back?"

"_She likes Dairy Queen ice-cream."_

Alice startled and looked down at the phone, "Excuse me?" then she looked at me with a confused smiled, "Did I interrupt something?"

"_Nope, we were just talking about you mystery girl. What's you name? How old are you? What do you do? How long have you been dating my little sister? How old are you?"_

"Jesus, Rosalie! Stop it and mind your own business."

Alice laughed and shook her head. "Hi Rosalie, my name is Alice. It's nice to meet you...even though it's over the phone."

"_Well if my sister brings you down in two weeks to my house warming weekend...we can meet in person."_

Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I think I looked a bit panicked because her smile widened and she got this mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well I don't know Rosalie, this is the first time I'm hearing of this...but it's entirely up to her. Once again it was nice meeting you but I have to run."

Alice winked at me and kissed my forehead softly then left the kitchen, and out the front door. _"She sounds decent enough. I want a picture."_

"Rosalie I gotta go, my phone is dying."

"_Fine. I'm calling mom. I have a voice to the name."_

Before I could make her promise of silence, Rosalie hung up. I fumbled to call her back but it went straight to voice mail. Daisy walked into the kitchen with a well chewed tennis ball in her mouth. I sighed and dismissed the dishes.

I crouched down to her level and took the ball from her mouth, "I love you..."

Daisy barked twice, tail wagging excitedly. I rolled the ball out of the kitchen and she went after it like a bat out of hell. I had two weeks to make my decision...and now that Alice is aware of it, it makes it even harder.

* * *

**No comment here.**

**See you next chapter. **

**-MG**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sweet glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

It has been four days since I came back to work...worst and best two days of my life. I missed Alice, I missed seeing her on a daily basis...not just fleeting phone calls here and there or her just dropping by the lounge for a hour. I also missed cuddling with her too... Daisy was a good cuddle buddy too but she was too hairy for me, it's a turn off. Thankfully it was Friday and since Vic put me on the part time schedule, I do have the weekend off.

Right now Edward and I were manning the day bar, and by manning I mean he was looking for a weekend fling on his end of the bar, and I was dozing off on my end. Well I was until Wendy practically flew into the seat in front of me with this megawatt smile.

"Sleeping on the job?"

I rolled my eyes at her, and popped my back. "What are you doing here?"

Wendy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Well don't sound so excited to see me you bitch. I came by to visit you. I haven't see you in a while."

I laughed and set a mini bottle of beer in front of her and popped the cap, "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired today."

Wendy raised her bottle slightly in thanks before taking a drink from it, "Oh yeah? You and Alice, who I have yet to meet, been staying up late?"

I shook my head, "Nope...just after that thing with Jacob.. I've been sleeping with this hangover like feeling sometimes."

Wendy looked at me confused, setting her beer down on the counter. "What happened with Jacob?"

I blinked and then realized what I just told her. "Ah.."

"What? Tell me, what happened?"

I summarized last weekend in ten minutes and when I was finished, Wendy was looking at me like she wanted to strangle me. "I can't believe I'm just now hearing about this...why didn't you call me or at least send me a text?"

I shrugged, sighing loudly. "I'm sorry Wendy, you have your own shit going on and -"

"and I told you what was going on as well. You know I worry about you..."

I sighed and nodded, I knew she did and I really meant to tell her when this all blew over but I guess I was being a little selfish...something far worse could have happened to me and she would have heard from it from a third party because I wouldn't have been able to tell her myself. "I'm sorry Wendy, please forgive me?" I gave her my best puppy eyes and she glared at me but I could tell she wanted to smile, "Tell me what you want..."

Wendy grinned and picked up her beer again, "I met this guy at work...and I need a favor."

"No you can't use my apartment for sex."

Wendy laughed, waving my comment off. "No, no...that was one time."

"Good, I really don't wanna repeat of last time...thank you."

"You have got to move on from that. Anyway...this guy is...girl he is fine, and he has a job."

"Where? Burger King?"

Wendy went back to glaring at me, "No he's sophisticated."

I snorted softly, "Okay he works at the mall then."

"Will you stop it?! I'm trying to be serious here."

I giggled and held up my hands, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. What is this 'favor' you want?"

"A double date...he has been asking me out for the past week and I don't want to be on a date alone with him...not the first time anyway."

"Why? you've went on plenty first dates alone before?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I always put out on those dates too...I wanna make this guy work for the cookie. I don't want him to think I'm some five dollar hooker."

I stared at Wendy for a few more minutes before I just flat out laughed, I knew I was pissing her off but honestly I haven't laughed this hard in a few days and I needed it. Wendy finished off her mini beer and I replaced it with a bigger one, still laughing. "Laugh it up you bitch..but next time you need a favor don't ask me."

I finally composed myself, shaking my head. "Okay okay I'll stop...when is this double date so I can ask Alice"

Wendy raised a brow, "You're going to bring Alice?"

I looked at her funny, sliding off my stool and leaning back on the counter behind me. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring Alice. Why wouldn't I? You know I like her, and I thought you wanted to meet her?"

Wendy shook her head, looking slightly shocked. "No no I do, but you're making this too easy...what gives?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...I have to get used to introducing Alice to people I know.", especially if I am seriously considering taking her to my sisters. Wendy stayed for a few more hours and we caught up a little bit and James even came over and tried to hit on Wendy but when he kept striking out, he just eased off and joined in on the fun.

* * *

Alice POV

* * *

I checked my watch, it was nearing lunch time and almost time for me to head out to the lounge to pick up Isabella. I better send out the last of these memos in case I am out longer than expected, just as I sent my last memo I heard my office door open and close. No doubt it was Charlotte with some last minute memorandums.

"Make it quick Charlotte, I'm about to leave."

Charlotte didn't say anything but instead she sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk, I ignored her until I was finished and closed the lid of my laptop. "Charlotte-", that was not Charlotte sitting in front of my desk mutely, but it was my ex fiance and nearly my greatest mistake in life. She still looked the same but her blonde hair was longer, down her back and she looked far more relaxed. "Sarah? What are you doing here...and _how _did you get up here? And in my office no less?"

Sarah smiled softly, "Alice...it's good to see you too. You still look as beautiful as ever."

I cleared my throat and began to pack away my things, "What do you want Sarah, you don't work here anymore...I fired you, remember?"

Sarah nodded her head her smile fading slightly not completely. "Yes Alice, I remember. But I didn't come here to bring up the past with you."

I stood and set my briefcase on my shoulder and my purse in the crook of my arm, "Well I did ask what you wanted Sarah? Answer quickly, I have a highly important meeting to get to."

Sarah smiled tightly, standing as well. "Of course you do Alice, your job always comes first doesn't it?"

I did not have time for this shit. "Sarah, I'm not keen on repeating myself. Spit it out or get out."

"I need work Alice, I've been struggling for the past couple of years...I lost my house, my car...about to lose my mind."

I smiled and shook my head, "Sarah I'm sorry but I don't have any openings for you." I didn't like lying to her, especially when she was so down but I didn't want her near me at all...even if she was 60 floors down and away from me.

"Yes you do Alice, Charlotte informed me that you have a CEO position that is still open. You know I can handle it. Just give me a chance...please Alice, I'm on my last whim here."

I cursed Charlotte silently, I sighed and checked my watch again. "Sarah look, I would really like to help you but I can't right now."

I moved around my desk, but she stepped aside as well stopping my slow escape.

"I'm begging you right now Alice, please!" she looked as if she were about to cry but it didn't phase me, not like it would have years ago.

I smirked, looking down at her. "Too late." I brushed past her to my door and opened it, I would be a fool in heels to leave her in my office alone. "After you."

Sarah picked up her purse from the floor with a sad, teary eyed smile. She slowly walked out of my office, eyes taking everything in. it struck me as odd that she would scoping out my office, the only people to ever do that are the ones I have face to face conferences with from other companies...and occasionally I would catch Charlotte doing the same thing.

Sarah stopped when she was directly in front of me, her body pressed against mine. Her strong perfume was a bit too sweet for my nose and it smelled...off. "You haven't changed a bit Alice, still the same old careless bitch."

"This coming from the woman who was just _begging _for a job 5 minutes ago?"

Sarah looked back into my office, then back up at me with those watery sea-green eyes. "One day Alice, your bad attitude will come back and catch you with your pants down. I promise you."

This entire ordeal just became much more weirder, I watched curiously and with a sharp eye as Sarah smiled at Charlotte who waved back just as the blonde woman stepped onto the elevator that wasn't my personal one. I looked between the now closed steel doors and my assistant.

Charlotte smiled at me and stood, hands behind her back. "Ms. Brandon? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Charlotte, but I can handle it."

"Are you sure Ms. Brandon, I don't mind taking care of it for you while you step out."

I shook my head, something was off. I reached behind my office door and done something I've never done since the beginning of time...I locked my office door before letting it slam shut behind me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Alice/Bella filled...together. It's gonna be a free chapter...so anything you all wanna see happen or something?**

**The drama is building for sure in all corners, but it won't over shadow the main couple no worries.:)**

**Until next time my awesome readers!**

**-MonsterG**


	25. Chapter 25

**You know what? I had some fun with this chapter, I just could not stop writing because nothing seemed right. So this is probably the longest chapter I have put out for this story so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

Saturday morning, late morning, Daisy and I were out for a walk, well I was walking she was off her leash and running around North Bark dog park that was 6 minutes away from the complex, I had her favorite tennis ball and I kept tossing it into the man made lake. The park wasn't crowded this morning like it usually was but I guess everyone was trying out the new park 30 minutes away...I wanted to take Daisy there but I noticed earlier she liked to swim and the new parks website didn't really offer anything up her alley. I am not sure how long we have been out here but it was getting hot...fast.

My phone buzzed in my lap, I looked down and saw Wendy was calling. I swiped left and put her on speaker, "Hey windmill what's up?"

"_Double date. Tonight. 7Pm. The Mansion Restaurant."_

I looked down at my phone in slight shock, "Holy shit...seriously? He got reservations there?"

"_Yes, and he is going to take me shopping today!",_ Wendy squealed over the phone making me thankful I decided to put her on speaker, _"I can't wait for you to meet him! It's like a double whammy! I can meet Alice and you can meet Laurent! He is also going to take us out for drink after wards so...be ready for a night out in town. isn't this great?!"_

I chuckled and nodded, biting my bottom lip nervously. "Yeah girl, yay...just... Wendy? Don't jump head first with this guy alright?"

Wendy sighed, and I could just see her rolling her eyes. _"I'm not, stop worrying...and send me your address though, so we can pick you guys up...and don't forget!"_

I smiled and sighed, _"I won't. See you tonight."_

I hung up the phone, and sent Alice a quick message. Not surprisingly she was calling me within the next few minutes, I put her on speaker too and signaled for Daisy to get out of the lake and she began swimming back in my direction.

"_I assume this boy is a man?"_

I told Alice all about Wendy's new boy toy last night while I was working the back rooms, she seemed okay with the double date only because I nearly begged her to come with me. I smiled, shying away from Daisy as she came a little too close to me and shook of the water. "Apparently, doesn't it usually take a while to get reservations at _The Mansion?_"

"_It does. Now I am curious as to who this man is. Do you have a dress for tonight? Insanely short shorts won't cut it...no matter how much I enjoy them."_

I blushed slightly and stood up, brushing off my backside. "Uh no, I don't have a dress...damn I didn't think about that."

Alice laughed, _"Great! I will pick you up in half an hour baby. Be ready for some serious shopping."_

Alice hung up before I could protest, I stared down at my phone then down at my dog who was looking up at me with wide brown eyes and smiling around her tennis ball. "I have this feeling...shopping with Alice will kill me...what do you think?"

Daisy said nothing, of course but wagged her tail even faster.

* * *

I decided to wear as little as possible for Alice, I had this feeling I was going to be her guinea pig for the day. I made sure Daisy's food and water bowls were full before leaving my apartment and waiting for Alice outside my garage. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I stepped out into the hot sun, Alice pulled up in her Bentley, I swear this car was sexier...but not sexier than my mustang Thunderbird ...that car was simply a limited edition.

I slid into the passengers seat of Alice's car, and the A/C immediately cooled me off...a little bit too much but it felt nice. Alice was wearing her typical business attire, short skirts, jackets and impossibly high heels... "Alice you didn't leave work for this did you?"

"Of course I did, and you look delicious by the way...are those even made for public wear?"

I looked down at my Nike running shorts that were almost strangling my crotch area...almost, and the white crème de le crème tank top. "Uh yeah I guess..covers what I need it to."

Alice smirked, practically forcing her way into traffic and taking over the fast lane. "I see that...but I think you would look so beautiful in a dress.."

I looked at Alice, cocking a brow. "Oh so you're already trying to change me are you?"

Alice shook her head, reaching over to take my hand in her own. "No, but when I see a beautiful young woman with an exceptionally matching body...I want to put her in the finest clothes man has to offer."

I cocked a brow and pulled back, pretending to be offended. "Oh so just any beautiful young woman? If you find someone prettier than me, am I gonna be yesterday's news?"

Alice's smirk was gone, her hand tightening and I was worried if I stepped over the line. "Baby, I told you once before I am a very picky woman. Until you tell me otherwise, you are not going anywhere."

I smiled and shivered at the pet name, but I nodded so she knew I heard her loud and clear. "Okay Alice, I'm sorry."

She brought my hand closer to her face, and kissed my knuckles softly. "Don't be, you'll learn your place soon enough."

I knew what that meant, but I had no idea what it meant between me and her...I wanted to ask her so bad, but I didn't want to get into a deep conversation right now, so I would store it for later. The rest of the ride was in silence except the radio was on, but I doubt either of us were listening to it. It wasn't uncomfortable but I guess she didn't have anything else to say and I just had too much on my mind to ask her anything.

We finally got off the highway, and approached the Stonebriar Mall, I opened my mouth but Alice beat me to it with a grin. "I will spend whatever I want on you, understand?"

I sighed loudly, how she knew I was going to say that? I have no idea. "Alice I don't want you spending insane money on me okay? It's just dinner, and clubbing. That's all."

Alice shook her head, taking her hand from mine so she could manage this powerful car through the heavy mall traffic. "It's not, Isabella. I've been thinking of ways to get you to this mall for a while now, and I will not let this opportunity spoil. We have hours before we have to meet your friend and her date."

"_Hours?"_ then I remembered something, I pulled out my phone. "Alice what's your address? Wendy said he's gonna pick us up in a limo, and there is no way a limo can get maneuver at my complex."

Alice quickly gave me her address and I sent it to Wendy, she replied quickly with a simple 'LATE!'...I knew that was a thank you. I set my phone down in the cup holder and stared out the window. Hopefully Alice was just exaggerating with the hours comment.

* * *

_3 ½ hours later..._

* * *

I am so tired. I swear if Alice doesn't feed me soon, I'm going to eat something...or someone. Alice bought me so many dresses from stores I didn't even know existed because I've never been in this mall before, you clearly had to have money to shop in this mall. Maybe when I turn 25 but right now? No. I tried to talk Alice out of buying those dresses, I tried to argue, I tried to cry, I tried everything...she still swiped that black card of hers. I didn't have a problem with dresses or anything here, but I felt bad because she was buying everything and I doubt she would let me pay for lunch either. Even if I begged.

I swear if she makes me go back to the car with another arm full of bags, I won't come back. It was so hot outside I almost crawled across the parking lot.

"None of those dresses are right for tonight though", Alice mused as she looked around with a serious look on her face, eyebrows pulled together.

"What?" she can't be serious...who is this woman?

Alice looked down at me with a smile, "Just a little while longer, I promise I have a surprise for you later."

I checked my phone, "It's almost three Alice, and I'm hungry!" I sounded like a whiny brat but at this point I didn't care, I am hungry and tired.

Alice stared at me for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine. I will feed you...after we visit this store. Come on."

She took my hand and dragged me behind her, and I almost died when we passed the pretzel stand...and I don't even like pretzels. They're disgusting...but I'd eat it now. Alice dragged me into this huge clothing store that I didn't catch the name of, it had shoes and dresses on every corner. I spotted a few soft chairs, I pulled away from Alice quickly and sat down with as much grace as I could manage on an empty stomach.

A woman in her late 50s came over to me and smiled, I just stared back at her. I didn't have the energy to smile back, she asked me for my shoe size.

"8."

"Oh that's perfect", she looked over my head, "I'll be back in a moment ma'am."

"Yes of course, we will be over by the dressing rooms Anne. Thank you."

I turned and saw Alice standing there with a short with dress with one shoulder. It looked small and I was not putting that on. "What is that?"

"It's the dress you're going to wear tonight."

"When did you get that?"

"I saw it before we came in and picked it up. Are you going to be difficult?"

"_yeah._ I am."

Alice's gray eyes narrowed slightly and she smiled, she tossed the dress over her arm and reached inside her purse and pulled out a perfectly wrapped burrito with the _Taco Bell _logo all over it and I saw the word chicken, I began to drool. "When?"

"Your last run to the car." she put the burrito back in her purse and held out the dress with a devious smile. "Now...are you going to be difficult little one?"

"No Alice." I slowly got out of the chair and I wanted to say something to her, but my stomach made me hold my tongue...that and there was something in her eyes that made me just take the dress and walk towards the dressing rooms.

The dress was a bit too snug for me and I tried to tell Alice this but she ignored me, and when I opened the dressing room door to complain to her face, I saw that she was sitting right next to a trash bin with the burrito resting in her lap. Dirty bitch. I shut the door and stripped out of everything and forced the snug dress over my body. I was basically naked beneath it and when I looked into the mirror it was a bit obvious that I was, the silk material practically hugged my body but...I liked it, it looked hot. I looked hot. Something hit my bare feet I looked down and saw it was shoes...more shoes. Of course.

I sat down in the chair carefully and reached picked up the box and popped of the lid, the tag said Jimmy Choo KoKo...and they were gold and very high. I carefully slipped them on and stood, I felt a foot taller but I knew it was only four inches. I opened the door and stepped out.

Alice's eyes widened slightly, and she didn't say anything for a few moments. I think I made Alice speechless, suddenly the woman from earlier, Anne, came around the corner and gasped. "Oh my goodness dear! You look absolutely stunning!" she turned to Alice, who was still staring at me but was now smiling, "Ma'am here's your card."

Alice took that damned black card and put it in her wallet, "Thank you, Anne. Isabella take those off and get dressed, we are leaving. We have one more stop. Anne would you be a dear and bag those items when she is finished?"

"Yes ma'am, not a problem."

I nodded and went back inside the dressing room, thanking the gods we were finally done.

* * *

"A spa? This is a little over the top for a double date Alice?"

Alice ignored me and approached the counter, we had left the mall and she finally gave me the burrito...I'm not sure if I even chewed it properly, but at least I didn't choke.

"Hello Ms. Brandon, what can I do for you today?", the girl behind the counter asked with a cheery smile.

Alice smiled "The usual for me, and for this one here...a pedicure and manicure."

"Yes, what color?"

"Black.", I answered but Alice shook her head.

"No color. And if she gives you any problems, or tries to bribe you...come get me."

"Not a problem ma'am, and her name?"

"I'm right here.."

Alice and the girl behind the counter ignored me, "Her name is Isabella, she's a little mouthy but be patient."

The girl nodded and winked, "I understand ma'am and if I may, she's very beautiful. Better than the blonde one."

blonde one? What blonde one?! I was tempted to open fire, but I figured I would be ignored so I stored it away for later as well. "Thank you. I think so too."

The girl came around the counter and reached for my hand, I pulled away. This is getting weird. She looked at Alice questioningly, "Ma'am? Does she need to be restrained?"

"What?"

"No, but keep the touching to a minimum."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Isabella? Would you please follow me?"

I looked at Alice then to the girl who was my height, then back to Alice. She raised a brow, and I just sighed. Oh what was Alice doing to me? "Sure"

The girl giggled and started walking, with me following behind her.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful. Stop worrying."

"Is Daisy going to be okay here?"

"She's going to be fine, I unlocked the doggy door."

"Why do you even have a doggy door Alice? You don't have pets."

"Isabella breathe."

"I could if someone didn't make me wear this tight dress."

"Would you prefer to go naked then?"

"I'm already naked."

Alice sighed and pulled me closer to her, and kissed me. "Breathe."

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"You talk a lot in general."

"Shut up.

"Excuse me?"

"Limo is here, look! Let's go!"

I pulled away from Alice and made my way to the front door as quickly as I could in this dress and high heels. I adjusted the matching wrist cuff Alice gave me and made sure my hair was okay. I straightened out every last curl and Alice practically swooned...too bad my hair won't stay like this forever. Alice's dress was different from mine, it was slightly longer but not by much but it was long enough to have a slit in the back and dipped down the front nicely showing just a hint of her cleavage. Her heels weren't as high as mine, and I think they were Jimmy Choos as well. She was carrying a handbag, I was not.

She opened the door, and let me out of the house first. The driver stood by the door waiting patiently for us to approach before opening the door. "Good evening ladies."

I let Alice get in first because I really was naked under this dress and I had steady myself before getting in and as soon as I did, I had a squealing best friend in my lap. "Oh my goodness girl you look so hot! The last time I saw you in a dress it was prom!"

I smiled and hugged her back, looking her over. She wore a fuchsia strapless body hugging dress and I had no idea how she managed to keep her goodies in the dress cause they were pretty big, her hair was still as wild and curly as ever but it honestly fit with the dress...she looked exotic and this was the first time I've ever had the urge to jump my best friends bones...thankfully, that urge was fleeting.

She finally got off me and went to sit by the man I didn't even see as I got in the limo. He was wearing a suit that was so shiny, if I looked close enough I could probably see my reflection and he had dreads like Bob Marley's son and a neatly trimmed goatee. He was pretty built and looked like he was in his late 30s but I couldn't really tell. He was a pretty good looking guy, Wendy could have done worse and he was clearly loaded.

Wendy cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "Sorry Laurent, this is my best friend Bella and her girlfriend Alice. Who I am finally glad to meet."

Alice smiled and nodded slightly, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you both as well."

Laurent and I shook hands as well, I was shocked how soft they were...like a baby's butt or something. That was weird but I wasn't going to say anything, yet. Maybe later. "I hear so much about you Bella, finally nice to put a face to the name."

Holy shit, he's french! It explained everything now. The ride to _The Mansion Restaurant _was full of laughs and us getting to know each other on the surface, and I swear if Wendy told me how edible I looked I was seriously going to ask my best friend if there was something she wanted to tell me. We finally got here and it was crowded like hell.

As we entered, the noise level increased but not so much that I couldn't hear myself think but I was already feeling the stares. I didn't look around though, I just linked hands with Alice.

"Good evening Mr. Caron...you're right on time. Your table is ready sir whenever you are ready."

Laurent smiled and nodded, taking Wendy's hand and leading us through the restaurant as if he owned the place. Our menu's were already placed on the table along with wine glasses that were already there but empty. As soon as we were all seated, a man with a big smile came over and set down a plate full green...stuff and four shrimps on the corners of the plate.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your appetizer for the night; _Spring Pea Risotto."_

Laurent nodded then looked at us, "Care for some wine ladies or something else?"

Alice and I agreed but I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking at my best friend practically drool all over this dude. He was a smooth talker for sure, I can see why she pushed for the double date thing but something was familiar about his demeanor...but strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, I guess it would come to me later. Laurent told us to order first since we were his guests here and soon enough we had our wine and the waiter who still wore that big smile was gone.

Laurent must have noticed that Alice and I haven't dug into the appetizer, "You ladies trying to save for the main course?"

I blinked, coming out of my light daze. "Oh, no sorry...I'm allergic to seafood."

Laurent's eyes widened slightly, and Wendy looked as if she just remembered. "Oh I'm sorry, is it you too?"

Alice smiled, shaking her head. "No no, but I would like to kiss her later."

Laurent chuckled, signaling for the waiter. "I understand, my apologies."

The waiter came to our table immediately with his hands clasped behind his back, leaning forward slightly. "Sir?"

Laurent gestured for the appetizer plate that was still full, "We are done with this Jerry."

Jerry nodded and took the plate away, huh. I looked at Laurent with a polite smile. "So, Laurent what do you do?"

Laurent shifted in his chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket, "I own many businesses here in Dallas and Paris."

Alice perked up at this, "Really? Tell me Laurent, how is the marketing in Paris? I'm thinking of moving my company there in the near future...going international you can say."

I looked at Alice from the corner of my eyes but I didn't say anything, I stored it away for later questioning. At this rate...I'm going to store too much away and forget.

Laurent chuckled, shaking his head. "If you want something done there, do it yourself. What kind of company do you run Alice?"

"It's conglomerate." Alice picked up her wine glass.

Wendy nudged me under the table, I looked over at her curiously and a little annoyed she was distracting me from ear hustling.

"She's hot Belle, if I swung that way I'd try to get with both of you.", she whispered with a wink.

"Yeah I'm starting to get the signals." I finished off the rest of my wine, as soon as I set the glass down Jerry had it refilled.

"What does that mean?", Wendy asked with a small frown

"Nada. So he seems really cool, not snobbish. A little Marley-ish but decent." I shrugged and smiled at her to ease her worries, I could tell she was nervous as is. Alice placed her hand on my thigh, thumb circling just beneath my dress. I quickly crossed my legs out of nervousness than habit and trapped her there. I was painfully aware that were dead center in the middle of the restaurant and realized trapping her hand between my thighs was not the brightest idea.

Wendy looked over at Laurent as he talked to Alice using his hands, then back to me. "I might put out tonight."

I looked at her wide eyed, "Wh—then what is the point of this double date?"

Wendy smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to show off...and meet Alice."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you are a piece of work. How long do you plan on keeping him?"

"Well he's not another Craig that's for sure."

"More like a Pimp C."

She ignored me. "But it's more of how long he's gonna keep me."

"What about school? You promised your parents that you were gonna go to school this fall...you can't keep this guy and school."

Wendy looked down at the table and shrugged, "They don't expect much from me anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"You're an idiot." Jerry came over with our food, and quietly placed them down in front of the right person and left after Laurent checked everyone's plate and nodded.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black. Just let me have some fun tonight please? And relax!"

Wendy moved away from me and leaned into Laurents side and I just let it go. Alice managed to remove her hand from between my legs without bringing too much attention and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to her.

"You really do look nice tonight honey. You should look around and see how many eyes are on you."

I shook my head and kissed her cheek, "Hmm, your eyes are enough Ali."

Alice chuckled and began eating her salad. Dinner was all around comfortable, we talked lightly around the food and wine. Loud enough to hear each other but not loud enough everyone else could too. Laurent was really a down to Earth person, like Alice but I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of this guy. I didn't know him but it was something about the way he carried himself.

Finally dinner was over, and not once did I see a check come by but I didn't care enough to store it away, I was full..I hope I didn't rip my dress with my fatness. Alice looked down at me with a smile, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Uh, just hoping I won't tear my dress.. I am naked under here you know."

Alice's eyes dropped slightly, "I'm well aware, it's driving me insane. Has been all night."

I looked down and saw that my nipples were hard, I quickly looked away blushing deeply. "It's cold"

"We're sitting by a fireplace. Try again baby."

I cursed silently in my head, thankfully Laurent asked if we were ready to go and saved me from answering Alice's question.

* * *

Laurent took us a nice Jazz bar in the heart of Dallas, it was packed but no overbearingly so. It was just right, and their was a live band tonight, and a woman was singing. Her voice was smooth and it carried through the bar nicely. We were lead around the dance bar to a private booth that had a great view of the stage and dance floor alike. The lighting wasn't too bright nor was it too dark, but it was just right to set the mood. The private booth was huge and u-shaped and we didn't sit together. Alice and I took one side and Wendy and Laurent took the other, but they were on the dance floor after a few minutes leaving Alice and I alone in the booth.

"Your legs look amazing tonight."

I laughed and finished the rest of my cape cod and turned to Alice, crossing my legs at the knee making my top leg cross over her own crossed top leg, that's how close we were. "I'm starting to question if I should go home with you tonight."

Alice smirked, "I have your dog, you don't really have a choice."

The waitress quietly replaced my cape cod, and I was finally starting to get a good buzz going. Wine never really did it for me, it was like water. I picked up my glass and took a healthy sip. "You're evil...deep down inside, you know that?"

Alice leaned down and kissed me before I could completely swallow, this wasn't one of our usual teasing kisses or pecks. This kiss was firm and I was clearly not in control of this one, what seemed like forever but only a few seconds later... Alice and I parted but our breath was mingling, and my eyes were unfocused...or they would be if they were opened. "Good or bad evil?" I didn't have to open my eyes to see that smug smirk.

"Definitely both.", I finally opened my eyes, finding her amused gray ones looking back at me. I pulled back and finished my drink. I saw Alice's eyes drift towards my new glass but she didn't say anything, but I could see it on the tip on her tongue. "You're not gonna tell me I'm drinking too much are you?"

"Thinking about it."

"It'll ruin the mood...'sides I'm not even driving tonight..."

Alice's lips pursed slightly, but thankfully she dropped it...for now at least.

Alice and I stayed for another two hours talking about anything and nothing at all, sharing a few drinks...I wasn't sure why she didn't just get her own, but I didn't mind sharing with her. We danced to a few songs next to Wendy and her dread lock beast, but they hardly noticed us between all their grinding, kissing, and off beat dancing.

I wasn't sure how I was managing to keep my balance and tell Alice I was sleepy, I wasn't even sure if I was talking English because my tongue felt heavy, and I was sure if I moved to fast I was going to fall over and my mysterious perfectly balance drunken-self was going to fall over. She seemed to understand me because the next thing I know Alice is telling a cabbie where she lived.

* * *

Alice POV

* * *

Fighting off a very drunk Isabella Cullen was easy, but keeping her awake for 20 minutes was not an easy feat. Since she is obviously not a loud drunk, I was able to get her out quietly without much of a fight thankfully. I kept her talking throughout the ride but the only topic that caught her attention was sex, and I was forced to keep that conversation with her until we arrived home.

I am fairly certain the cabbie was taking his sweet time purposely as well, he managed to make a 10 minute trip into a 20 minute ordeal. If it wasn't for the fact Isabella was likely to pass out at any given moment, I would have demanded my change just to be a bitch but I allowed him to keep the entire 50 dollar bill for a 15 dollar ride. I half followed, half lead Isabella upstairs, I stayed behind her in case she finally lost her balance I would be able to catch her. When we finally reached the second floor, I cursed and went back downstairs to lock the door and set the alarm. I checked on Daisy to make sure she did not tear up anything but the puppy was sleeping in my favorite recliner chair next to the fireplace. I really hope I would not have to fight a puppy for my chair.

I removed my heels and carried them upstairs with me this time, when I walked into my master suite I stopped and smiled. Isabella was knocked out, snoring softly still in her dress and heels. I left her there for a moment to remove my own dress and put my shoes back where they belong, maneuvering around all the shopping bags in my closet. I grabbed a shirt for her and set it on the bed next to her and sighed.

She truly was a beautiful young woman tonight, she rivaled many women tonight and she wasn't even aware of it...which made her more desirable than I thought possible. Taking one last long look, I reached for the zipper on the side of the dress, the side without the shoulder. The more I unzipped the further the dress fell from her body, and momentarily...I wondered how long and strong my self control could last with this girl.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Anyway, I don't have any following comments except to thank you all for the love you're giving this story! whomp whomp! almost 200 hundred reviews! almost there! R&R! please and thank you loves.**

-**MonsterG**


	26. Chapter 26

**Been a while, sorry about that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

"Alice..." sighing, I tried to push my hair out of my face...oddly enough when it was straight it was hard to control, it did whatever the hell it wanted to do. I was wearing another dress but nothing like I was wearing last night, it was a maxi dress. "Why are we here?" I can't stand wal-mart , at all.

"I need food for the house and I figured you'd be hungry later, and I can't cook air now can I?"

I almost rolled my eyes, "No but why are _we _here? Together? It only takes one to shop!"

"If you want to eat today, you participate in grocery shopping." Alice smirked, turning the basket into the cereal isle. We have been here for over an hour now, not because Alice needed a lot...well I wasn't sure what her mental list consisted of...but because it simply crowded in here, and it wasn't helping my headache at all...nor were all the little children running around, I would have checked one had their mother not been standing there, particularly the little girl . Petty of me...but she started it when she stepped on my foot.

For some ungodly reason, Alice had me up at 8 this morning, and had me go through all the bags from yesterday and pick out what I wanted to take home and what I wanted to keep at her house. It took forever because she bought me so much shit, I had to go through the shoes...the shirts, shorts, jeans, and dresses. I thanked her over and over, but I'm still feeling the effects of all those cape cods. My head felt as if I been standing next to the clubs speaker for hours, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Alice gave me a red bull, I haven't gotten around to opening it yet. I wonder she was punishing me for getting drunk on her last night...I remember everything that happened up until I fell asleep, surprisingly...I wouldn't be surprised if this was pay back.

"What would you like for lunch?"

"I can make a sandwich and some chips.", it was simple and mess free, and I was just too lazy to eat anything else.

Alice nodded, "Sounds good. Later on I have a phone conference and then after if you want we can go see a movie."

Alice and I stayed in wal-mart for a while longer, I honestly think she was just picking up random things just to prolong my torture. The checkout line wasn't any better, it was long and the screaming baby behind us was really annoying, the lady had a basket full of diapers. The kids in _front_ of us were running around their mother and the full basket like they were outside. I felt like I was let out of prison for good behavior.

I think i spoke way too soon, as soon as we reached her hummer... detectives Whitlock and Martinez were leaning up against it waiting for us. Alice smiled at them but I couldn't tell if it was real or not, the sun was blinding me...my eyes weren't prepared to go against it's rays right now. "Good morning detectives, I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see you."

I almost rolled my eyes, in other words Alice was asking what the hell were they doing here. Detective Whitlock cleared his throat, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry that we are intruding on your...time alone."

I crossed my arms, this guy had eyes for my woman and I don't think I appreciated his boner for her...the least he could do was hide it. "Well make it quick detective. Some of us actually have a life on this painfully bright Sunday morning."

Alice shot me a look, "Detectives how did you know where to find us?"

Detective Martinez smiled "We were keeping tabs on you two. Relatively easy since you won't let this kid out of your sight for one second."

I looked at Alice but she was staring hard at the short Latina woman, her face blank. I definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that stare. "You've been following us then detective?"

Martinez just shrugged, managing to hold Alice's gaze before her eyes cut to her partner briefly. "We had a patrol unit follow you around to make sure you were safe."

"And keeping out of trouble." Jasper added with a sneer in my direction. "We have also been keeping tabs on Jacob Black, we have come to tell you in person that he has been released from the hospital earlier than expected."

"And...did you arrest him" Alice asked him, moving her shades from the top of her head to her eyes.

The blonde man shook his head, "It's still a he said she said situation. Miss Cullen is saying one thing and Mr. Black is saying another...even with Isabella's memory back, the dog and her owner will boot the blame here."

I shook my head, stepping around the basket but Alice's restraining hand on my upper arm stopped my from getting in the blonde dudes face. "And what does that even mean? That he is basically gonna get away for assaulting me?!" I am well aware that I was yelling in the parking lot of wal-mart and drawing attention but honestly...it was wal-mart, they've probably seen worse.

Alice pulled me back to her side, "Detectives, perhaps you could have picked a better time to deliver this news. Perhaps by phone?" that sounded more like a statement instead of a question.

Martinez held up her hands slightly, "We understand that ma'am, but we always came to collect the dog."

Alice shook her head, "I believe I confirmed that the dog is not to be touched by anyone other than myself or her owner."

Whitlock smirked, pulling out a blue pamphlet I knew all to well. "Court order ma'am. Either hand over the dog, or Miss Cullen goes to jail."

"What?! Why?" I can't go to jail again not for the next couple of years that is, I'd lose my license forever this time and a crap load of money.

Detective Whitlock shrugged apologetically but I could tell he wasn't sorry at all, he was smug. Bastard. "I'm sorry kid, DA's orders. You either obey them or not. Your decision."

I looked at Alice, and she was looking back at me. I didn't know what to do, Alice leaned down and kissed me. "Do you trust me?" Did I? Yes I did. I nodded. "Good girl." she whispered for my ears only then stood tall, turning back to our company. "Daisy is currently in my backyard detectives. You can follow me."

Martinez pulled out her phone, "I'll call the city pound then."

"Thank you for your time and cooperation ladies." Detective Whitlock winked following his partner to their unmarked patrol car.

Alice and I loaded the groceries into the truck quietly. I couldn't help the stray tears that escaped when I slid into the passengers seat, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she pulled started the truck and proceeded to leave the wal-mart lot. I checked the side mirror and saw the unmarked car behind us, nearly bumper to bumper I sigh and sank back into my seat, watching curiously as Alice hastily pushed her blue-tooth into her ear.

"For all this trouble I'm causing...I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Alice sighed, reaching over to take one of my hands in her own. "You're worth the trouble baby...believe me when I say this. This is just a minor bump in the road I am going to smooth out with a steam roller."

That didn't sound good at all, "What does that mean Alice? You're not going to do anything to get yourself into trouble are you?" my headache was getting worse by the minute.

Alice didn't answer me, whoever she was calling must have answered the phone because Alice was all business now. "Michael? Alice Brandon here...I'm cashing in one of my favors."

* * *

When we got to Alice's house, the dog pound van was already there. I turned to Alice trying not to panic but they were going to take away Daisy for no good reason and there was nothing I could do about it because detectives on my case were complete dickheads. Alice and I got out and met the two detectives half way down her drive way. Detective Martinez looked pissed, "I don't know how the hell you did it lady...but that mutts days are numbered."

"Ya can't keep runnin' from the inevitable forever." Jasper added, looking more than unimpressed when he locked eyes with Alice. "You keep throwing off our case Ms. Brandon and you're only making yourself look guilty. The both of you."

Alice chuckled crossing her arms. "Detective you are wrong about Isabella and about Daisy, and you are wrong about me. I'm only trying to protect what is mine to protect. Not disrupt your investigation but if you keep trying to place the blame on her detectives..." Alice glanced at their badges briefly then shrugged.

Detective Martinez smirked, "Just try not to skip town alright? We'll be keeping an eye on you."

Alice and I watched the two detectives walk away, and we stayed until the pound van and their unmarked car were long gone. Alice looked down at me with a smile, I hugged her tight. "Thank you so much."

She kissed my cheek and pulled away, "You're welcome. Why don't you take the groceries inside...I have some phone calls to make."

"Cool, I might go take a nap. Too many cape cods last night."

Alice smirked, patting my butt as I walked away. "Make yourself something to eat, I might be a while."

I saluted her and didn't think twice about it.

* * *

**Well, not my best chapter but...it does lead to a nice surprise. **

**I will try and update today. see ya later. no promises.**

**-MG**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Detective Whitlock POV

* * *

"You're here early partner, whats up?" Maria set her coffee down on her desk, easing into her chair and booting up her computer.

I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair, leaning back in my own chair. "Could ask you the same."

It was only 8 in the morning, not the earliest for cops to be in for work but the other detectives usually crawled in around 9 or so. Maria shrugged, "Couldn't sleep last night..."

"Me either. So I've been digging a little deeper into our victim."

"Which one?"

"The girl...turns out her step dad, Charlie Swan, is a cop for HPD...well he used to be a cop anyway. Guys jacket was so dirty I'm shocked it took IAB so long to boot the guy."

"No shit. Tell me more?" Maria picked up her coffee, looking at me over the black rim curiously.

Picking up the paper I received via fax from another HPD detective earlier this morning, I set my foot on my knee. "Well, turns out the guy was laundering money from the local pushers in trade for keeping them out of jail."

Maria shook her head, "When did they tag him?"

"6 months ago."

"It makes sense now" my partner mused, "Cullen said her dog was trained for the army...her dog is supposedly a military police dog. Her step dad must be her connection to even getting a dog like that."

"We don't have a name for the handler though, so it doesn't matter it's a dead end."

Maria sighed, "Maybe not. We get her handlers name...we can check the dog out. We can close this case as a pure self defense act. It wouldn't be the first time someone had to get a dog for protection Jasper."

"Yeah that's good and all...but that doesn't stray from the fact that this dog nearly killed a man for getting a little too handsy..."

"Look" Maria held up her hands, "Let's call the step dad and get a name."

"How can we be sure anything he says is credible? The handler might even be a dirty jacket."

Maria closed her laptop, standing up. "Fine."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Gettin' a name. Call ya in a few Jazz."

* * *

Isabella POV

* * *

Daisy jumped up on the bed when I came out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my body. It was Monday morning and I had to be at work soon, I dropped my towel and walked into my closet. This morning I half expected to wake up in Alice's arms, and to stare at her for a while before she woke up herself but she brought me home last night with a promise of lunch later today depending on her schedule.

This Monday didn't completely suck though, I hadn't seen Jacobs beat up truck out in the lot last night. I didn't ask around, but I just hoped where ever he was...that he would stay there.

I arrived to work, late as usual mainly because of Monday traffic, but not by much...just 20 minutes. Edward was working the bar alone and like usual, womanizing. I hopped over the bar and set my purse down on the bottom shelf. Edward came over to me with a smirk, "Hey."

"Mornin' Eddie, I miss anything good?" I asked while I got situated in my personal bar stool in the corner in my area. I saw everything and anyone from the angle.

Edward shook his disheveled head, leaning his butt against the counter back to the lounge. "Nah not really...other than the fact that Victoria verbally beat the shit out of Lauren and _then _fired her...20 minutes ago."

"Damn and I missed that? What she do?"

"She was stealing money." Edward and I were startled. He turned around and there was Victoria in gray power suit, with a jacket barely containing her boobs and no blouse, her flaming red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and from where I was sitting, I could barely make out the top of that whip she loved to carry around. "Why the hell are you late Isabella? And don't lie to me, I saw you on the camera." I must be in more trouble than she is letting on because she never calls me by name, my full name, just because I was a little late.

"Oh, bye girl." Edward quickly made his way back to his side of the bar, asshole.

"Uh, traffic Vic...it's always traffic, you know this."

Victoria's eyes narrowed as she nodded, "Yes I do know, wanna know what else I know?"

I shook my head no, because I really didn't want to know what she knew...I wasn't going to come out of it alive. I reached down for a beer out of the ice chest and popped the cap on the counter. "Not really..."

"I know that you've been violating a court order."

My blood ran cold slightly, I set the chilled bottle down on the counter. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, it belittles both of us."

I stared at Victoria not entirely sure what to say to her for a moment, I don't think there was anything for me to say to her right now. "I can explain..." nope, that wasn't the right the right way to start it off because Victoria's eyes narrowed even more. Damn. I really bit the big one this time.

* * *

Detective Whitlock POV

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

I looked around for a moment, this was a nice neighborhood. The homes were spaced out and not fence to fence and the trees provided enough privacy from the typical nosy neighbors...I never understood why he didn't just live here instead of those apartments in the city. Half an hour drive from here to there everyday wasn't exactly worth it in my books.

"_Who is it?" _a gruff voice came from the other side of the cherry wood door.

"Jasper man, open up...hot out here."

Immediately the door was swung open revealing brute of a man with thick black hair, goes by the name of Sam. "Hey man, was wonderin' when you were gonna stop by."

He stepped aside to let me in after we shook hands, "Yeah well I ain't come bearin' good news... your brother around?"

Sam threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the back of the house, "Yeah man he's back in the ring, you know the way..."

Nodding my thanks, I made my way around Sam and through the house into the kitchen and out the backdoor. The ring was a little ways away from the main house but not that far, it was secluded...had it's own fence, with the guest house as it's entrance and exit. Once again I found myself knocking on yet another thick wooden door...but no one answered, it was simply opened. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing his pretty boy looks so...mangled.

"Hey man, how ya doin' today?"

Jake left the door open and turned to go further inside the guest room, into the sitting room. I closed the door and followed him. I sat in the chair across from his, "The dog?" his voice was even worse than his face, not that I would ever say that out loud...at least not to his face...what's left of it.

I looked out the window, checking out the dozens of dog houses that littered what was left of the Blacks' estate. "Not yet man...look this kid has a...mega bitch in her corner, one I'd like to bang..." I took a deep breath, looking back at him. "Look man...the dog ain't worth the shit fire comin' my way if I keep pushin' for that mutt...my badge ain't worth it."

Jake apparently didn't like that answer because his good eye narrowed significantly, "I want that dog! Look what the bitch did to my face! Look at it!..and my hand...my fuckin' hand man..."

"I'm sorry about that man, I really am...but you're gonna risk your whole family business for this one dog? If I lose my badge over this...who's gonna keep the cops from breakin' down your door huh? Dog fightin' is a big felony man. Think about it."

"I have." Jake answered grimly, "And I want that dog...I don't care how you do it...but one way or another I want that dog in the ring, I want it dead...and then Bella's next."

"Fine, whatever... not my business but...I'm doubling my price."

Jake stared at me, for a moment I wondered if I might have crossed the line. "Fine."

I nodded and stood, "Good...and Jake...stay away from the girl alright?"

"No promises..."

"Hey let me ask you something, why live in those apartments when you have a mini mansion here? Outside the city?"

Jake looked at me, and I think he was smirking. "I'm in love."

I had nothing to say to that so I just smiled back and left.

* * *

**Jasper is a dickhead, but this is just taking it to another level. I hate dog fighting, I do not support it at all. **

**Also, who missed Jacob? I know you all did...don't lie! ;) Lol!**

**Anyway, I have chapter 28 ready to roll in...but all I ask if for 5 reviews. If not, I shall post it tomorrow if I don't forget;)**

**-MG**


	28. Chapter 28

**Deal's a deal:) Enjoy...**

* * *

Isabella POV

* * *

"You're not gonna fire me now are you?"

"I would be better off doing so!" Victoria snapped back, ouch...guess I deserved that one though. I did tell a small white lie. "You were ordered to stay away from alcohol, that means no working in a damn bar. You were also supposed to stay sober for the next three years, what happened to that?"

"I'm...well I don't know."

Victoria rubbed her eyes "You are so lucky I like you kid"

"I'm sorry?"

"Not yet you aren't. Just wait until I tell Alice."

My eyes widened, "W-what? Tell Alice? Who told you about Alice? I didn't. How do you-"

"I know everything kid, don't question it...besides, she came by looking for you on one of your off days. Wasn't hard to figure out."

"Oh" I slipped down further in my seat, blushing. My boss knew we had a thing before I did. "So...don't tell Alice?"

"Oh I'm telling Alice, unless of course you'd rather do it." I think that would be best. "You dug your own bed kid, no sense of lying about it."

I rolled my eyes, of course she would try and lecture me right now. I didn't really feel like getting an ear full, I get enough from my mother. "So...what am I gonna do for work? This job was my everything Vic, I can't just...I love this place. Please don't do this...please."

"I'm sorry kid, I'm just trying to help you out..there will always be a place for you here."

I got up from my seat and walked towards the door. "Yeah...whatever Vic. I'm out of here."

"Bella!"

I ignored Victoria and walked out of the last place that gave me any kind of hope that I could prove my father wrong. Even from his grave, I can hear him saying _I told you so._

* * *

I was just about to open my car door when I felt someone come up behind me, I turned around and saw it was detective Martinez. She smiled and held up her hands, "Hold on there kid, where ya off to so fast?"

"Home. What do you want detective?"

Martinez stuffed her hands in her pocket shrugging, still smiling behind those shades of hers. "You know it's weird...seeing you without your sugar mama."

I sighed, pressing the start button on my remote. "It's hot detective get to the point...please. I'm not in the mood for games."

Martinez gestured towards my car, "We can talk in there if you wanna cool off...this might be a while."

I really didn't want to be alone with her, but my day couldn't get any worse so I just nodded and got in my car. The cool air blowing against my flushed face, detective Martinez got in a few moments later and sighed. "Nice car..."

"Thank you detective."

"Just call me Maria."

"Right" this is so uncomfortable, I checked the time. "Please just get to the point."

Maria nodded, pausing for a split second. "Look I know we are gunning for ya dog pretty hard...but we don't know anything until you really start talkin' to us. Who gave you this dog? We know why...but now we need a name."

"Why? I feel like I need a lawyer right now."

"You don't, I promise, you don't." Maria told me hastily, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. "Just give me a name and I can guarantee this will help your case."

"Why isn't your partner here?"

Maria frowned slightly, "I don't need him here right now...a name?"

"My step dad Charlie referred her...just call him, I'm pretty sure you people already know he's a cop."

Maria looked confused, shaking her head. "He was a cop 6 months ago...we can't take his statement because it won't be credible...crooked cop statements don't hold up in court." suddenly Maria stopped and closed her eyes tightly, "Damn...I shouldn't have told you that."

"Charlie...Charlie was fired? Why? He did something illegal?!" holy shit, does my mom know? No, I bet she doesn't. Should I ev-

"Hey, gimme a name. Who did you pick the dog up from?"

"H-her name is Carmen..." I eyeballed the detective warily in my car now, "Carmen Martinez...her facility is in-"

"Huntsville Texas", Maria finished with a sigh then chuckled "Shit...that's my sister. She told me about a girl with a stalker taking a dog. I didn't put it together until now."

I giggled nervously, moving my hair to one side of my face. "Uh, yeah...small world huh?"

"Very...alright kid, I will check that story out. My sister is legit."

"Well great...I guess this didn't take long at all huh?"

Maria smiled over at me, "We ain't done yet girl." she leaned over to the side and pulled something from her back pocket, it was a folded sheet of paper. "Here, you remember this?"

I glanced at her then to the paper, taking it slowly. I unfolded it and just as I suspected...my court order. "Damn."

"Damn is right...you know", Maria shifted in the seat hands behind her head now. She was getting a little too comfortable for my liking now. " you hit a police officer that night, and despite your step fathers... Judge Parker didn't have to slap you on your wrist. He could have been harder on you...he should have."

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not." I am seriously getting tired of people telling me I don't mean my apologies...even if it was true. "He gave you two options...pay the fines and follow the court order issued to you...or go to school and get yourself together."

shaking my head, I simply look out the window. "I'm not known for making the best decisions obviously." I felt the heat coming back to my face and my vision was getting a little blurry. "So what happens now?"

Maria sighed, "Realistically... I would take your ass to jail and let you serve the rest of your punishment there."

I swallowed, taking a deep breath through my mouth to avoid sniffling in front of her. "Unrealistically?"

"That is entirely up to you within the next 24 hours."

I looked at her in surprise, "W-why the next 24 hours?"

She opened the car door, "That's how long it takes me to reroute a case." she winked and pulled out a white card, "Call me tomorrow morning at 8. if I don't get that call, you're going to jail. See ya soon kid."

she got out and closed the door, walking to her own cruiser. I quickly rolled down my window and called out to her. She turned on her heel, waiting. "Why are you being so nice to me now?"

Maria shrugged, "I was misguided once." that was all she said to me and got in her own car and was gone.

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

I plopped down in the booth across from Alice's as graceful as I could but seriously, I am never graceful if I'm not dressed for it. Alice on the other hand looked impeccable as usual...if I hadn't woke up next to her before, I would honestly say she just...woke up like that, looking like the perfect corporate mega boss...the same mega boss that chose to eat lunch at _chili's. _I was a little late because of traffic...and I was glad there was water at the table, my throat was dry from all the crying I was doing in bed earlier.

"Hey Alice."

She glanced up from the menu."Hi honey, how is your day so far?"

_pretty shitty._ "it's fine...not that busy. Yours?"

Alice sighed, placing her menu down on the table and slowly closing it. She stared at me then smiled softly, for a moment I thought she caught me in a lie. "My day is fine as well...not that busy either."

"Oh...okay, cool"

"Very. Anyway I ordered us a salad to start off lunch, I'm not very hungry but if you need more-"

"No no, a salad is fine. I'm uh not that hungry either." I picked up the glass full of ice water and nearly killed half the glass, when I set the glass down the waiter came with our salads. I saw that it had chicken and some thing else in it...it looked good. "If you ladies need anything else, just let me know alright?"

I handed him my menu with a small smile as Alice verbally thanked him, when he was gone she looked at me with a raised brow. "Tell me about your day so far."

I unraveled my fork from it's napkin, "I'd rather hear about yours...I bet it was more interesting than mine."

Alice chuckled, "I wasn't asking Isabella...tell me about your day."

I glanced up at her as I mixed the chicken around my salad, "I told you my day was fine Alice..I don't have anything else to say."

Alice sighed and set down her fork, "You're left eye brow twitches when you lie...you know that?"

of course she would notice that, I smiled almost laughing. "My mom used to pop me upside the head all the time when I tried to lie to her...every time I came home from school she would stare at my face so hard when she asked me questions...it took me a while to realize my eyebrow was giving me away."

The corners of Alice mouth twitched but she didn't smile, "I'm going to do more than pop you if you don't tell me what is bothering you."

I almost rolled my eyes, "I've been...thinking about college a lot today and I decided to go back."

Alice stared at me, then smiled a little. "What happened today? Just two weeks ago...you were ready to go to war with me about school...now all of a sudden you want to go?"

"Yes."

"I'm not buying it. What changed your mind and please be honest with me."

I took a deep breath, shrugging and sitting back in the booth. I stared down at my salad, not sure what I should be saying exactly. The truth seemed to be what she wanted, what she demanded actually...and I really wanted to...but Alice is so...sophisticated. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and then suddenly she realizes she can do better than me...because we both know she can. "You know my dad was an over achiever...he always pushed for perfection and nothing less. Being the youngest, I had it worse. I had to follow in my sisters footsteps since our brother Riley ran away to the military. Rosalie was striving to become a doctor like our dad...me? I still don't know what I wanna do."

I picked at my salad a little more, Alice hadn't said anything which I was thankful for...I didn't want to lose my train of thought. "I only graduated top of my class for him to tell me he was proud of me..."

"And did he?", she asked softly.

"...he did, it was even better than him saying he loved me...I just wanted him to be proud of me, and he was. Three weeks before my 18th birthday he died. Driving home from work and had a heart attack...and drove off the road hitting a lamp post. I did ship myself off to Texas Tech...I wanted to keep making him proud right...I wanted to hold onto that."

"And then Charlie happened right?"

I shook my head, wiping away the tears before I attracted too much attention. "Yea-yes...and I could have taken a loan and paid it off later easily, but I just didn't care anymore...I worked at a cool bar, got a cool car, and a decent place...what was the point of school. I didn't even want to be a damn engineer...I just picked the highest thing because I wanted to push myself for him...but..." I shrugged and pushed away my plate.

Alice reached across the table with her palm up, I took her hand in my own and squeezed it. "Thank you for sharing that with me, and I am sorry about your father baby...but what changed your mind about school?"

Well here goes nothing, I decided to just tell Alice everything that happened to me from the time I arrived late to work up until now. I felt as if this was a moment of truth, somehow I managed to maintain eye contact with Alice and it sort of helped that she wasn't glaring at me. She hadn't said anything, that was never a good thing. I wondered if I was still 'worth the trouble'.

"I see I'm going to have to keep a sharper eye on you." she started suddenly, startling me from my less than positive thoughts. "And a shorter leash..."

I laughed, half relieved she hadn't gotten up to leave and the other part of me was nervous because her smile wasn't innocent. "Figuratively right?"

She picked up her glass of water, shrugging. "Have you thought about where you're going to live?"

"I figured on campus or something...I can't afford to stay at Timberglen anymore...without my night job...I can't afford that place for long..."

"What about Daisy? You can't have a dog that big in a dorm."

I can't believe I forgot about that. Not Daisy, I'd never forget Daisy but ...dammit. "I...I don't know Alice, alright? I haven't worked out all the details yet...I'll figure something out soon...I still have to sign up, and then find somewhere to put all my stuff...ugh...I think jail is starting to look better" I was joking of course, and thankfully Alice was aware of that.

"Were you planning on going back to Texas Tech?"

I pulled my plate back to me, shaking my head. "No, I was thinking the University of Arlington...for their law program?"

Alice blinked in surprise, "Law? How do you jump from engineering to law?"

"I don't know, law has always been an interest to me..besides...I might be good at it." I shrugged, smiling and stuffing my mouth with salad.

"Arlington is only 20 minutes away from my home, the back roads run along the highway but there is less traffic. If you're entirely serious about this, I can help you. I want to help you."

I laughed a little, "Are you trying to suggest I move in with you?" when I looked at Alice she wasn't laughing, in fact she looked so serious you would think she was in one of those meetings she always has to go to, "Ali-Alice...? seriously? Me? Move in with you?"

"you make it seem as if it were a bad thing?"

"You're asking me that in a _chili's _of all places?" I was stalling, but only because I wasn't sure how to react to her question...the question she never out right asked me. "All of this is too good to be true..."

"Why can't it be true?"

"Because Alice...you're...you..." I couldn't even... "And me...I'm just-"

"Beautiful? Smart? Misguided and full of untapped potential?"

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I-I...really?"

Alice smiled softly, "Really."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"No Alice, I mean for everything you've been doing for me...we've only known each other for a couple of weeks...and...", I still can't form the right words. This was all too real, and deep down inside I knew Alice was being genuine...it was just hard for me to grasp that. "I.."

"You don't have to say yes now, but just know the offer is on the table whenever you're ready."

I squeezed Alice's hand even tighter, "I don't know how to thank you Alice...I really don't."

Alice just winked, "We'll figure that out later...don't you worry about that."

Just then the waiter popped up, smiling politely. "Would you ladies like a to-go box?"

I looked down at our salads that have hardly been touched, then back at him. "Yeah dude, and if you have a cheesecake somewhere back there...bring that too please?"

He nodded and walked away, Alice looked at me questioningly. "Why cheesecake?"

This time I did roll my eyes, "I don't have a court order against sweets."

* * *

**Progression at it's finest folks!**

**Lemme know if you liked it or not! I take it all! And thank you for being so awesome! **

**Also, UT-Arlington does not have a law program that I am aware of, if that were the case...I would have stayed there. ;)**

**And this won't be the last we see of that club, I worked hard on that one...we'll see it again.**

**-MG**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I start school again tomorrow, ugh...professors and papers...anyway, to all the other school people out there and whatever...have a great first day and enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I've been fired from my job, I was currently moping around my apartment. Truth be told, I only had enough to pay the next months rent and/or break my lease. I was sitting on my sofa with my laptop and Daisy laying next to me...for the amount of crap I had, I was going to need a big storage...and those kind of storage spaces cost money...so either I break my lease now, and use next weeks rent money for the storage and movers...or..damn, who's calling me? Of course...mom, her timing never fails thankfully I needed a break.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"_What's up? Is that how you greet your mother these days?"_

I smiled, closing my laptop and set it aside. "Sorry mom, how are you?"

"_I'm fine sweetie thank you...I was just calling to check up on you."_

"Oh I'm fine ma...just...here you know?"

"_Yes, we can talk more when you come to your sisters this weekend...you are still coming right? You and this Alice girl?"_

I pulled back and looked at the date on my phone, "Oh god is that _this_ weekend? Mom! I-I can't come down this weekend I have too much to do!"

"_What is so important that you can't spare one weekend with your family? Athena is really looking forward to seeing you again."_

"Ugh mom for real? Whatever angle you're working at isn't working."

"_You know...ever since your father died and you moved-"_

Did she really just go there? Leave it to mom to go for a low blow early. "That's low mom...lower than low."

she chuckled over the line, _"Did it work?"_

I hate to admit it but it did work, it always worked no matter how long dad was dead. "I guess mom, so how's Athena anyway? And Charlie?" I didn't really care about Charlie, I just wanted to see what my mom would say...confirm my suspicions about her...faithfulness to Charlie, not that I cared..I am simply being nosy.

"_Athena is great, she moved into her new downtown office last Tuesday. It's really beautiful Bella and spacious and the view of the city is just gorgeous!"_

"Like Athena?", I couldn't help it.

"_Yes!..No! I mean yes she's gorgeous...uh pretty...anyway...I will see you Friday evening okay honey? I love you!"_

"Love you too mom!" I barely relayed that message before mom hung up. I sat here for a minute before I put my phone down and started laughing. "Mom totally has a girl crush..." I winked at Daisy, "Or a girlfriend!"

Daisy barked in confirmation, tail thumping loudly behind her and she licked the side of my face. I set my laptop on my coffee table and went into my kitchen and got out a bottle of water. I wanted to bother Alice today but she told me she had some important meetings she had to be in today so that was a no go.

I wish Wendy would call me back or at least text me back...she was probably too busy banging the french dude with limitless pockets. I wish I was banging my girlfriend with limitless pockets...or her banging me...either way works...I'm pretty sure she'd prefer to be doing the banging though. I leaned back against the refrigerator and smiled...yeah.

Daisy's barking broke me from my thoughts, I peeked over the bar area and saw her standing by the front door looking back at me. I set my bottle down and went to go let her out to do her business. I knew where her favorite spot was so I kind of just took my time locking up and getting to her. Today was pretty cloudy, still warm and a good breeze out.

I leaned back against the generator that was just outside my apartment, looking around. I still wasn't sure if I could just...up and leave this place. It was nice and convenient...it wasn't run down or anything like that. I've been calling this place home for a few years now, I can't just say goodbye can I?

Daisy finally finished her business and we went back inside, I set my water down on the floor and got comfortable on the sofa...for a hot second before someone knocked on my door. I groaned and got back up. "Who is it?"

"_Open up and find out"_

I chuckled and opened the door for Alice, she stood there with a take out bag from _Olive Garden, _I stepped back to let her in and for Daisy to greet her as well. "Hey what happened to your meetings?"

"One very good meeting.." , Alice stepped out of her heels "Eliminated the rest.." and bent down slightly to kiss me, I could taste the wine on her lips and tongue.

I pulled back with a smile, making my way back to the sofa. "You know when we first met I pegged you as a wine-ho"

Alice laughed, smacking my arm as she hiked up her skirt and sat next to me setting the bag on the coffee table "It's _wine-o _smart ass, so how was your day? Anything exciting?"

I shrugged, gesturing to Daisy laying in her bed working on a chew toy and the TV that was on mute... "you're looking at it...but my mom called, and I got some dirt on her."

"Is it as bad as Charlie's dirt?"

"Loyalty wise...sure, other than that...nope. She's either crushing on her shrink or screwing her." I scooted towards the edge of my sofa and opening the bag full of food.

Alice smirked, looking impressed. "You sound conflicted about that?"

I opened a container full of pasta...I didn't know what kind but it had noodles, and noodles are good "I am just a little.."...but I wasn't hungry at the moment, so I closed it and put it back turning back to Alice, "but really, my mom is a grown woman...she can handle it herself."

Alice nodded, "Well besides you getting 'dirt' on her, what else did you two talk about? Your mother seems like a lovely woman."

"She's a hover-mom...and we just talked about this weekend...she looks forward to meeting you..."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you look forward to me meeting your family?"

"Not gonna lie, I tried to talk us out of it...but I do actually, I think we both could use some R & R this weekend."

Alice sighed, blinking tiredly. "You're right about that...anyway, did you pack yet?"

I shook my head, "I haven't even started yet...I don't know what to wear. Rose emailed the itinerary...here, look." I unlocked my phone and pulled up the email. I handed it over to Alice for her to look at.

She handed it over to me after a moment and stood up holding out her hand, "You have clothes for all these events Bella...come on, lets go look through your closet."

I took Alice's hand and allowed her to pull me from the sofa and lead me into my own bedroom...I didn't mind being her barbie doll right now, there was food 50 feet away.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, turning this way and that. "I don't know Alice..." I turned around and looked at her. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking comfortable as ever. "This dress makes my boobs look weird..."

Alice's eyes dropped to my chest, "I think they look fine...if you don't like the dress, just take it off and try on the white summer dress."

I turned back to the mirror, examining the red dress I was currently wearing. There was nothing with the dress...but I just felt as if I wasn't right for it, despite Alice telling me how nice it looked on me... "Okay..."

I walked over to the bed and picked up the white summer dress that was laid out next to her and turned around, without me asking...she unzipped me quietly and slowly as her knuckles ran down the length of my back with the zipper. We've been playing this game for well over thirty minutes now, but I wasn't in a bra anymore...not since I started trying on dresses that didn't require them...I swear on my car Alice bought these dresses purposely, but I am not complaining.

I felt the smooth fabric of the dress falling from my shoulders, but I made no move to catch it. Slowly, eventually it fell to the floor around my bare feet. Here I was nearly naked as the day I was born in my bedroom...with Alice sitting right behind me, and I was frozen. I didn't know what I wanted now, and I did sort of wish I caught that dress now...but it was too late, Alice was getting off the bed...I didn't need the mirror to see that, I heard the bed groan slightly when she got to her feet. My blush was deepening and my cheeks were getting warmer as Alice slowly circled in front of me, her hands trailing over my waist like she didn't want to break me or something, I felt as if her nails were trailing fire and would leave welts on my skin. Her eyes were low, very low like she was inspecting me...like those lions I saw on discovery channel when they were picking their prey. "Relax", she said stopping directly in front of me, Alice was standing so close I could feel her body heat through her clothing. "Relax...", she repeated, whispering this time.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm j-j-just nervous." but I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, I was so excited I was afraid Alice would see the wet patch in my pink panties or even smell how excited I am.

Alice began to caress my sides, north and south, softly and settling her dark, lustful gaze on my own. "Have you ever been naked like this in front of another before?" I nodded, but I said nothing. I don't know if I could at the moment. Her hands, which were inching higher, felt wonderfully against my skin and I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something stupid."How far did you let them go?"

She didn't sound jealous or upset, but truly curious. I took a deep breath ignoring the tingles when my embarrassingly hard nipples brushed her blouse. "Uh...far enough to uh get me off."

Alice smirked down at me, eyebrow cocked in surprise. "Oh is that so? Well I see you've been a busy little virgin haven't you?"

"Um..hmm..yes?"

"And here I've been treating you like glass...", Alice leaned down and kissed me softly and pulled away quickly before I could kiss her back, "How long do you plan on staying a virgin?"

"However long you want me to be...", I smiled up her and wrapped my arms around her neck with one of my hands buried in her short hair to pull her down for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the first one, and I opened myself up to her demanding lips and tongue. I wasn't fighting her, part of me wanted to and the other part of me knew it would be pointless...it would be pointless because this was a battle I was no longer sure I could win.

Alice's hands covered both my breasts rolling my nipples between her thumb and index fingers causing me to gasp and break this kiss. Alice's lips were near my ear now, pulling my earlobe between her teeth, and pushing her thigh between my legs. I was sure Alice could feel my wet pussy on her thigh as I began to rock back and forth against her, I felt as if we almost had skin to skin contact. "Are you sure?", I dropped my head and nodded against her shoulder. I wasn't sure if my own legs could hold me up anymore as she tugged my nipples harder, and pulling them towards her body. I never thought pleasure and pain could be such a delightful combination.

Alice was paying no attention to me down there but she had me panting and moaning as if she were, no one has ever had me this bothered by just whispering nothings in my ear and breast play. Alice's lips and teeth on my sensitive skin, and her long soft fingers on my breasts were pushing me closer to my orgasm. I could feel the familiar heat spreading in my lower stomach, threatening to explode at any given moment. Suddenly Alice dipped down and took my right nipple into her mouth. She rolled it between her teeth briefly before biting down on it somewhat gently and that pushed me over the edge.

My hands were buried in her hair, holding the back of her head tightly, holding her as close I could as my own head dropped back in the powerful grips of the orgasm that seized through my veins. Alice's other hand moved to my lower back to hold me up and keep my hips moving against her thigh until I was weak in the knees and ready to collapse.

* * *

Alice stood straight, her arms wrapped around me taking most of my weight and she looked smug. But neither of us said a word...I never came that hard just from having my boobs played with and grinding on someone else's leg...it was always messy oral sex or them just playing with my clit and sloppy make out sessions...if Alice could do this to me fully dressed, I wondered what she could do naked.

After a few minutes I moved back a bit and reached up to kiss Alice's soft lips that I would never get tired of. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she kissed my forehead, "How do you feel?"

Like a junior junkie that got her first taste of the real shit. "I feel so good", I didn't mean to moan but I was still feeling the tingles from that strong orgasm she brought out of me.

Alice grinned like the cat that ate the canary, "And I didn't even touch you yet...you know how to stroke a womans ego."

"May I return the favor?", I've never offered to return anything sexual before, so I was surprised when I just blurted out that question without even thinking about it.

Alice just shook her head, "No beautiful...not this time, but you will get plenty of practice soon so stop pouting."

"I'm not."

Alice delivered a swift and sharp smack to my backside, "Stop lying."

I reached back and rubbed my stinging left butt cheek, it felt as it did the last time she hit my ass back at her house but this time, I knew how I felt about it. I kind of liked it. I smiled softly, "Wow."

Alice raised a brow as she disengaged from me but she didn't comment on that but on something else, "You should probably change underwear. Those might get uncomfortable soon."

I smiled and hooked my thumbs into the sides of the pink panties I wore, teasing...not sure if I wanted to open that door today or not, I was still naked so I didn't think it would matter either way, plus I've seen her naked...might as well return the favor. And that is exactly what I did, I took advantage of Alice's momentary surprise by tossing my wet pink lace panties at her and walking into my bathroom to shower with a big smile on face, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

**I am so excited to bring out Domme Alice...bits and pieces show now, but we are almost there! operation virgin is about to be operation 2am booty call! Heyy.**

**Review! Please and Thank you:)**

**-MonsterGalore**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry 'bout the long wait! And what in the fucking hell happened to my precious line break thing! Oh come on! Man...**

**A&B**

I had gotten up earlier than I wanted, one would think now that I was unemployed and all I would sleep in. Sleeping in this Friday wasn't an option, I had to _pack _all the outfits Alice and I picked out the other day, they were still laid out across my bed shoes and all. I haven't seen Alice since then but she has been on my mind every since, and I know for a fact it was on Alice's mind as well because she found every excuse in the book not to come over... I think she was trying to save my virtue for something special but seriously? I care less for romantics...I just want her. I wanted to drive her crazy all weekend so I changed a few outfits for this weekend, including the dress I was supposed to wear to my sisters. I went with a pair of royal blue thinny pants with circle designs on them, they were like leggings but they flattered better and brought out everything better than leggings. I donned an equally blue no sleeved shirt that barely came down past my belly button, and a short light leather jacket. I was pushing my limit with the shirt, if I kept my mother in mind I would've put on a decent shirt, but I wasn't thinking of her...I was thinking of my soon to be official lover. Daisy even approved.

I had agreed to pick Alice up from work. We were going to take my car down to San Antonio so I was spending most of my morning getting it's tires rotated and checked, and the oil checked, and finally took it get washed. I was sitting outside on the porch of the office that operated the 12 dollar hand wash business that wasn't too far from my apartment. I was watching the shirtless pretty boys work with mild interest. Daisy on the other hand, well she was sitting up on the bench with me with her mouth open and tongue hanging out to the side, her eyes were glued to our car and the four young men that were washing it. While I was waiting I couldn't stop myself from checking the time every five minutes, I still had half an hour before she was expecting me and I didn't want to keep Alice waiting. The after work traffic was going to be hell leaving Dallas I expected but I wasn't going to be in traffic alone.

Looking down at my outfit, I thought about my mother and my sister...they would probably shit bricks a little that I wasn't wearing my usual running shorts and tank top to show off one tattoo or another. I was dressed like a lady...well, for my age anyway.

"Isabella?"

I looked up and saw the girl in charge, I stood with a smile and came down the steps to her with Daisy in tow, "Hi is everything all done now?"

The girl was slightly shorter than I was thanks to these high heeled ankle boots I chose instead of the ones without the heel, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt as if I was on a run way on Milan. She smiled and adjusted her glasses, and handed over my keys. "Yeah it's done, but I don't know why you would want to wash it today...it's about to rain!"

On cue, lightening struck in the distance and thunder rolled gently behind it. "It's okay, I'm leaving town soon...it might not be raining where I'm going. It's 12 dollars right?"

She smiled back at me, "Oh don't worry about, she took care of it. Have a nice day Isabella."

I barely managed a 'Thank you' when she went back to work and I was turning around to see who she was talking about. When I saw who it was I almost rolled my eyes, instead I smiled politely flipping my straight hair over my shoulder and tightened my grip on Daisys leash. Maria Martinez strolled over casually, smiling. She looked liked she did every time I saw her, tough, but without the gun and badge...well I'm pretty sure she had a gun on her somewhere but no badge and cuffs.

"Detective Martinez...funny running into you here." It was...I come here every other week and I recognize a majority of the people who came here for a good, but cheap car wash without lifting a finger and I definitely would've remembered if my worst nightmare came here as well.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Maria?"

I smiled, it was getting harder to fake it the more I stood here...and I really had to go. "I..sorry, I forgot. You really didn't have to pay for my car wash, I'm unemployed not broke."

"A simple thank you would suffice though...well?" She could at least have the decency to look at my face if she was going to be demanding a fucking thank you for 12 dollars. Bitch.

I cleared my throat, looking around momentarily. "Thank you Maria..but um I have to go so if that's all.."

She held up her hand, stopping my escape. _Fuck. _"You have anything planned for the weekend girl? You're looking too gorgeous for a simple car wash when it's clearly about to rain."

I guess this is what off duty detective Maria Martinez is like, a slimy bitch...like her partner. I knew that deal we made earlier was way too good to be true but it's already been sealed. "I'm going to visit my sister this weekend, she uh...got a new house."

Maria finally looked up into my eyes, her own narrowed slightly. "Where is your sisters house?"

I swallowed the sudden dryness in my throat, "San Antonio." _damn I am so late right now. I should be half way to Alice's office by now._

Maria shook her head, smirking. "How do I know you're not running? A full tank of gas, tire checks...oil changes. If you weren't running, why not tell us where you were going?"

"I didn't think I had to. I wasn't actually listed as a flight risk." And I wasn't, so I am not sure why she's harassing me now about it. "Look just because you helped me out a few days ago doesn't mean I owe you anything, you were doing your job. You can't go back on it, not with the Judges signature on my new court order."

Maria shrugged, still smirking and I wanted to smack it right off her face. "Calm down, I'm just here to make sure you come back." she reached behind her back and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs. "This will be waiting for you if I don't get a call 8 am Monday morning...or" she took a step closer, "We can strike another deal. I can over look this weekend if you do me a little favor...your rich girlfriend doesn't have to know about this either. Just between us."

I leaned back in disgust, I didn't even have to ask if she was being serious...I could see it in her eyes, and it was disturbing. "I...will call you Monday morning, bye detective. Daisy, come."

Daisy stood and followed me to my car, that was seriously weird...she made a pass at me and threatened to send me to jail. I'm getting really tired of that threat. I let Daisy in first and quickly followed after her, starting my mustang up quickly. I hope the lights were green all the way down.

**A&B**

I pulled up in front of Alice's mega story building and to my relief she wasn't outside yet. Just as I put my car in park, my phone pinged. I unlocked it and saw Alice had sent me a message. Her meeting was running a little late and she wanted me to come up with Daisy. I shut off the engine and grabbed Daisy's leash and we got out the car. I wasn't sure about this but I trusted Alice had taken care of everything so I walked up to the dozen glass doors and just as I made it up the three steps a security guard opened it for me.

"Miss Cullen?" I nodded looking at the bigger man cautiously but he just smiled and closed the door after me. "Ms. Brandon called down about ten minutes ago telling us to expect your arrival. The elevators are right there...top floor okay?"

I nodded again, "Uh thank you?"

He nodded his bald head and went back behind the security counter and sat down. Daisys long nails and my heels were the only noise in the lobby as we made our way past the receptionist desk which was huge for one woman but as I was passing I saw four empty chairs on right side of her chair.

The elevators had a security check point in front of them but the woman just waved us through and didn't even stop us when the thing went off. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the 61 button...it was odd, having an odd number of floors for a sky scraper like this...but Alice was odd sometimes so I didn't question it too much. I looked down at Daisy but she didn't really seemed worried when the elevators started to move, and they were faster than elevator I have ever been on...I bet it dropped twice as fast too.

It finally slowed to a stop on the 61st floor and I stepped off and just stopped. I wasn't sure if this was just an empty floor or another lobby. It was decorated nicely but it wasn't cozy, or welcoming at all...I almost turned around and got back in the metal deathtrap. The woman behind the small rounded desk next to the large wooden door stood with a kind smile, her short brown hair was flat against her head. As she approached me her eyes were wandering but not in the way Maria's had earlier, she was judging me though I wasn't sure if I passed or not...not that I really cared.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte. you must be Isabella Cullen. Ms. Brandon will be here shortly but meanwhile she has instructed me to give you full access to her office."

I could tell her smile was a little forced despite her overly friendly tone, so this is the step sister that Alice despised so much. Well I don't think Alice would mind if I had a little bit of fun. "Thank you Charlotte. I guess you're at my disposal until then right?"

I noticed her jaw tighten and I tried not to smirk...not yet. "Yes Miss Cullen, was there anything I could do for you at the moment?"

I pursed my lips and pretending to think about it, I was purposely taking a long time to 'think' just to irritate her. I stopped humming and smiled at her, "Nah I don't need anything. Thanks for waiting though."

Charlotte's smile tightened, "Yes of course, call if you need anything...anything at all."

Charlotte turned and practically stormed back to her desk and sat down ungracefully, oh I really hope I get invited here more often. I would love to bother that woman. I went to the door and opened it, letting Daisy run in first with a few barks and I closed the door after us. Alice's office was freaking huge , and it had the perfect view of downtown Dallas...and I bet it was even better at night. I wondered if Alice would be up to having some fun here at night...or during the day. I felt as if everything in this office was made of glass, but it really wasn't. The coloring was so Alice, it was intimidating and cold...it was hot.

I sat down in her chair and let my imagination run wild.

**A&B**

Daisy and I waited for about 15 minutes when the office door opened and Alice walked in looking as beautiful as ever. She wasn't wearing her usual suits though, which was a surprise. She was wearing a suit of course but this was something entirely different. It was an all black pants suit that fitted her body perfectly, it worked for her...I couldn't tell what kind of fabric her blazer was made of but it had silk cuffs and collars and it was open, revealing Alice's black turtle neck and blood red scarf and she wasn't even wearing heels, but instead these ankle high boots with gold buckles at the top across the ankle and behind the heel.

I had no idea how to react to this new look of hers, she looked...awesome and I couldn't keep my arousal in check, Daisy grumbled under the desk but she didn't get up. Alice smiled at me as she rounded her desk and stopped in front of me as I still sat in her plush chair dumbfounded, neither of us said a word for a few minutes which I was grateful...I think I forgot how to breath. She didn't look butch at all, but something in me just wanted to get on my knees and _beg _Alice to fuck the hell out of me or just do whatever she wanted. Leave it to Alice to flip the damn tables on me, intentional or not...she did it.

"I _love _your choice of outfit." Alice finally broke the tense silence between us, "I like the way those pants fit you."

I shook my head, licking my dry lips. "Yeah...me too."

Alice smirked, "When you're done eye fucking me dear, I'm ready when you are."

I quickly got to my feet and with these heels, I was eye to eye with her now and wrapped my arms around her , crossing them loosely behind her neck. "You look hot Alice."

She placed her hands on my hips, pushing my shirt up slightly so that her thumbs were rubbing on my bare skin. "And this is different any other day...how?"

I shrugged, now that were so close I could smell the perfume she was wearing. It matched her choice of clothing and it did nothing but fuel my arousal. "I missed you." I hated how needy I sounded but it was true, I did miss Alice. Something changed when Alice and I got intimate...she tilted my world and now I wanted her to flip it upside down.

Alice brought her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. "I know baby, I missed you too." she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips against mine, but she didn't linger long. I stepped closer to her and closed what little space was between us and reconnected our lips because one little peck was not enough for me. Alice didn't even put up a fight and took control of the kiss within seconds, pushing my tongue back into my own mouth with her own. If she wasn't holding me by the waist I was sure I would have fallen right back into the chair behind me. I brought my right hand to the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into to the kiss. Alice was so intoxicating right now, her warmth her smell her taste...her everything. I was drowning it and it scared me, but I wanted more. I wanted it all.

We were so preoccupied with each other we didn't even hear Daisy barking at us or the door to Alice's office opening and closing...not until someone cleared their throat. Alice broke our kiss quickly and cleared her throat, while I just looked down, trying to control my overheated body and compose myself. I knew I was red in the face, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"What Charlotte?!" Alice snapped at the short haired woman, though her voice was still gruff.

Charlotte cleared her throat again nervously, "S-so sorry for interrupting Ms. Brandon but CEO Denali is requesting your presence for her-"

Alice waved Charlotte off, and picked up her brief case. "I'm stepping out for the rest of the day and weekend Charlotte. You know the drill. And send my apologies to Ms. Denali."

Charlotte nodded, "Yes Ms. Brandon."

Once Charlotte was out of Alice's office, Alice laughed slightly. "I bet that little tart thinks she can hold this over my head now...are you ready to go honey?"

"Do we still need to stop by your place and pick up your bags?"

Alice shook her head, "No I I only have one suitcase and it's locked away downstairs in the lobby."

I smiled, must be nice. "Oh, I have something to tell you...but I will tell you in the car okay?"

Alice stared at me for a moment then nodded, "Should I be concerned?"

"I...well..I don't know yet."

Alice's gray eyes narrowed after she blinked, but she didn't say anything. She took my free hand with her own and lead Daisy and I out of her office, locking it from the inside. I wondered if I should've kept my mouth shut until after this weekend.

**A&B**

**That little line thing has to come back, what the fuck happened to it?! ugh, it threw me off for about ten minutes and delayed the update. Damn.**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the love, loves!**

**G'night.**

**-MonsterG**


	31. Chapter 31

**:D enjoy!**

**A&B**

Traffic leaving Dallas and traffic getting in never ceased to amaze me. I got comfortable in the passengers seat...I rarely ever got to ride shotgun in my own car but I wasn't really complaining, watching Alice handle American muscle manually was pretty stimulating.

"So what is that you wanted to tell me?"

I breathe in deeply and looked forward at the open road, "Well...you know how those detectives put a patrol unit to watch me right? For 'safety' reasons?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice nod slowly, "Yes...and?"

Ringing over the speakers startled both of us, I always forget that my phone automatically connects when the car starts. My mothers name came across the screen on my radio, I sighed and pressed the green button.

"Hey mom."

"_Bella! Honey, are you on the road yet? You're not still in bed are you?"_

I rolled my eyes and slouched a little in my seat, I heard Alice chuckle. "No mom, Alice and I are leaving Dallas now...I had to run some errands so we may be a little late."

I heard my mom gasp on the other end of the line, I swear she can be so dramatic sometimes. _"Oh! Honey! I can't wait to meet your little girlfriend! you've never brought a girl home before!"_

I could feel my cheeks heating up, but Alice was focusing on the road but I could see that smirk on her face. Of course she would find this funny. "I have some special news too mom, but I'm gonna tell you over dinner okay?"

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I called. Your sister burned the roast."_

"_It was an accident! Stop telling people I can't cook mom!" _Rosalie yelled somewhere in the background. Well at least everyone is in a good mood.

"_Oh hush, anyway...we can't all afford to take off work for food poisoning...so we made reservations at a Tex Mex restaurant at the Riverwalk around 7 out on the back patio. can you make it?"_

I looked at Alice, as she checked her gold and black wrist watch. She nodded and sped up a little bit. "Yes we will be there mom, thanks. See you when we get there."

"_Okay sweetie, you two girls drive safely now." _

I pressed the red button and sighed, "You do realize my mother thinks you're around my age don't you?"

Alice chuckled, "I figured as much when she kept referring to me as a girl. I think it's safe to say you didn't tell her my little girl days are over."

"She never gave me a chance to, she just assumed and at the time I didn't know where...we were going with this, so I didn't really care what she thought. Now...now I'm sure she's gonna have a heart attack."

"Does this 12 year gap bother you Isabella?" I looked at Alice worriedly, thinking what I said was delivered the wrong way but Alice just looked curious even though she wasn't even looking at me.

"No, I don't care at all...but my mom will. I don't know how she will react when she figures it out...I don't know how any of them will, but be prepared for anything okay?"

Alice took her hand off the gear shift and took one of my hands that were fidgeting in my lap. "Let me ask you something Isabella. We have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, do _you _feel ready for me to meet your family? So early?"

That was an odd question considering that's exactly what was about to happen in two hours, "Yes Alice, I do."

"Why?"

Why? I don't know why...well I do know why...but I am too afraid of the answer, too afraid to admit it. In the past few weeks of just being with Alice I've been changing slowly but I have, Alice is good for me..I felt as if Alice was bringing me to life, bringing me out of whatever life I thought I was living but she was showing me what I _could _have if I just applied myself...and she had me thinking twice about things I normally wouldn't even think about once! Alice felt right to me, I never thought about having a future with anyone until Alice came along and now I'm thinking about us ten years into the future, not that I'd ever admit that anytime soon. I haven't fallen yet, but I was teetering on the edge...I wonder if she felt the same?

Squeezing Alice's hand, I simply smile over at her but I didn't have an answer for her. Alice changed lanes before looking over at me curiously and waiting for an answer. A part of me should've been worried Alice wasn't paying attention to the road instead she was staring in my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Alice hummed to herself and finally looked back towards the road, which was thankfully clear and I was relieved.

I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to tell Alice before my mother called, but the silence was too relaxed and I couldn't bring myself to break it...even Daisy was quiet in the backseat. So I just sat back and enjoyed the green scenery, smiling the entire time.

**A&B**

San Antonio is a beautiful city, especially in the evenings. It stayed busy and everything was lit up right down to the gutter, and the traffic was pretty bad since it was the weekend and I guess everyone was making a weekend trip to San Antonio...no doubt the river walk was going to be packed. Daisy seemed to come back to life as soon as we hit the main road that led down to the entrance of the river walk, I guess all of the lights and noise was too much for her to ignore...that and Alice turned off the A/C and rolled down both windows.

I would've tried to help her with the parking but Alice seemed to know what she was doing so I didn't even bother, I just went sight seeing with Daisy except I wasn't sticking my head out the window with my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth. As we crept along in traffic I spotted the Tex Mex place my mom was talking about, and I saw a familiar black truck parallel parked in front of it.

"Oh Alice! I see the restaurant!"

"Do you see a parking spot?" she shot back

I turned around and looked at her, thought it was darker now I could hardly see her even with all the lights surrounding us. I started to say something back just to make her tick, but I thought better of it. I didn't want Alice looking for ways to get back at me this weekend. My thoughts were starting to scare me. "Oh look right there. There's a spot. Right there."

"Yes, bingo, I see it."

I flicked her off, smirking. "Here's your bingo."

Alice laughed pulling into the parking spot expertly, with inches to spare from the curb. She didn't say anything, the windows were going back up and Alice cut the engine as soon as they were up. I had just undone my seat belt when I felt Alice's hand in my bone straight hair. Her fingers were gently massaging my scalp and it felt nice, but it stopped being nice when her grip tightened and she forced me to look at her. She brought her other hand up and caressed my cheek that wasn't pressed against her wrist that was attached to the hand in my hair.

She leaned forward until our noses were almost touching. Her gray eyes were boring into mine almost as if she was staring deep into my soul and it was intimidating and a big turn on at the same time. Alice was no longer laughing but she didn't look upset either, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing right now. "You are.._.really_ testing me" she whispered almost chuckling, "Do you remember when I spanked you the first time?"

I nodded, but her tightening grip in my hair had me stuttering out a 'yes ma'am'. She began to smile, it was a little smile but it a smile none the less. "Good. I want you to remember that morning the next time you decide to find out what makes me tick. Next time I won't be sorry, do you understand me?"

I giggled a little regardless of the fact that Alice looked dead serious, "Your Mistress is showing..."

She hummed, eyes narrowing down at me. I wondered if she could smell how wet she was making me."Yes, you would like that wouldn't you—now answer the question. Do you understand me?"

I nodded the best I could, "Yes I understand...and I'm sorry." and I was, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I meant it.

"You're forgiven—this time." she let me go and leaned back into her seat and pulled down the visor to fix her hair. "We're late so fix your hair, it's a little messy."

**A&B**

Even as Alice and I walked down the crowed Riverwalk sidewalk holding hands with Daisy practically leading the way as if she knew where we were going, my mind kept reverting back to our moment in the car. I didn't know how to bring it up with her and talk to her about it. I wasn't scared...maybe a little but it was a good thing not a bad thing. I knew I should be focusing on strategies for damage control in case things get bad at dinner but I had more important things on my mind...like getting Mistress Alice out to play...for more than 5 minutes.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Alice and finally noticed that we had stopped walking, I looked around and realized we were standing outside the Tex Mex restaurant and I felt a little uneasy all of a sudden.

She squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to her, "Just breathe, it's going to be alright...no matter what happens. Alright?"

I nodded, "Alright."

**A&B**

Thankfully the reservations were out on the patio, I could have Daisy right next to me. Poor dog, I feel kind of bad because I promised her a nice big yard to play in tonight. As Alice and I stepped off the elevator that brought us down from the street level down to the Riverwalk and right onto the patio of the restaurant. I spotted my family sitting a by the rail, a perfect view down onto the Riverwalk. I saw my mom first and to her left was Athena and to her right was Charlie who looked as rough as ever and wearing a monkey suit. I also spotted my sister sitting at the end of the table, and there was another guy sitting at the table and he was built like a linebacker and I bet he had to use two chairs for each butt cheek.

They all seemed to be talking and having a good time, as with everyone else who seemed to be sitting out on the patio this warm summer night...end of summer night. Daisy barked loudly bring attention to us, mom looked in our direction and smiled. I smiled back but I wasn't really sure if it was real or not I was starting to get anxious again, if I knew my mother...which I do...I knew she was going to get dramatic.

"Breathe" Alice told me quietly as we made our way to the table.

"I can't...I'm nervous."

We finally reached the table, and mom stood up. I couldn't focus on anything but her right now, if I had been more attention I would've taken note that everyone was looking at Alice and our linked hands. "Isabella! Did you really have to bring the dog with you everywhere? People have to eat here."

I wanted to roll my eyes, "I...well I...we thought we were gonna have dinner at Rosalie's and I'm not gonna leave her in the car."

Mom just shook her head but she was smiling, "It's good to see you again honey, though I've never seen you wear anything other than shorts and a tank top...this is a good look for you. Longer shirt next time though."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Who's your friend kid?"

I looked everywhere except the people at the dinner table, hell it was getting awkward because we haven't even sat down yet. "Ah, everyone this is Alice. Alice...my sister Rosalie" I pointed loosely in my sisters direction. "That's Athena, my moms best friend..._dirty secret_" I mumbled ignoring Alice digging her nails into the palm of my hand, warning me. "Charlie..._no cares about him.._and..well I don't know that guy...and that is my mother, Esme."

Alice put on her best disarming smile and I would've believed it had I not felt how tense she was. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Swan."

Mom stared at Alice, I mean she was just staring. I looked at everyone else but they were all looking at mom, except my sister...she was looking at me. Finally mom released a deep breath, "Th-this is Alice, the girl you've been telling me about?"

Charlie chuckled gruffly, picking up his beer. "Can't call her a girl anymore."

Rosalie stood and held out her hand towards Alice with a smile on her face, "Nice to meet you Alice."

Alice shook Rosalie's hand and returned the greeting, but mom was still stuttering. "_This _is Alice?"

"Have a seat, we just got here and the waitress will be back soon enough." Rosalie gestured for the two empty chairs in front us. Alice let me sit down first before squeezing into her own seat. It was a tight fit but not uncomfortable, I tied Daisy's leash to the arm of my chair. "This is Emmett, he's a friend from the hospital."

I laughed, "Friend? Nice to meet you _friend._"

Emmett chuckled, "I heard a lot about you, gotta say...Rosalie wasn't lying when she said you were always the one giving your mom aneurysms."

Athena glared at Emmett from across the table as she got mom to finally sit down, and that seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in as she stared at my girlfriend. She looked directly at me this time. "No."

**A&B**

**Well plenty of things happened and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I am definitely enjoying writing it. **

**Thank you all for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows! Author and story/stories alike!**

**-MonsterG **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, wow it's so late...but I couldn't really sleep. too much on my mind I guess...anyway, here's that 2 am booty call;) not really...**

**A&B**

_Athena glared at Emmett from across the table as she got mom to finally sit down, and that seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in as she stared at my girlfriend. She looked directly at me this time. "No." _

I stared back at my mom, "No?"

"No. absolutely not. Is this a joke?"

I laughed in disbelief and shook my head, "A joke? Mom seriously...a joke? Is it a joke that you married that trash sitting next to you with the beer in his hand? Is that a joke? Because if it is, you won class clown of the year."

"Isabella." I looked at Alice and she didn't look too happy, "That's your mother, respect her...even if it's not being given at the moment."

I nodded, "Sorry mom" and right on time the waitress came back over and two beers two cold glasses of ice water in front of Alice and I. It was then I noticed that everyone had the same thing. I turned to the waitress, Alice and I thanked her.

The waitress smiled back, "No problem ladies, are you all ready to order or do you all need a few more minutes?"

Mom nodded, smiling with false happiness that could be seen a mile away. Everyone ordered their food with Alice and I being last. "Do you want to share some nachos or a sample platter?"

"Um, a sample platter."

The waitress smiled, "Okay, your orders will be out shortly. If you need anything just holler, once again my name is Kim." and she walked away.

The table was left in awkward silence, Athena was rubbing moms hands between her own and whispering to her and how I wish I knew what she was saying. Charlie was nursing his beer like it was the last thing on his bucket list and looking smug as ever looking between Alice and I, I honestly had no idea what to make of his smugness it could either be a good thing or -

"So Alice" Rosalie set her own beer down and smiled at my girlfriend, "How did you and termite meet?"

Alice raised a brow at the annoying childhood endearment, but thankfully didn't ask about it...that would've been embarrassing to relive. "We met at a bar."

Mom scoffed across the table, "Oh that's just great, very romantic."

"It was actually" Alice shot back, wearing that same smile since we sat down. "I believe they were playing a love song when I asked for her name...and a drink."

"That sounds familiar, it reminds me when.." Rosalie suddenly stopped and smiled at our mother who was looking at her with this look only a mother could give to shut their kid up. "What? It happened...I'm just sorry you had to see it."

Athena cleared her throat over Charlies disturbing chortles, "So, um, Alice?...Alice what do you do?"

**A&B**

_Alice POV _

**A&B**

I sat back in this rather uncomfortable chair and thought for a moment. The shrink has been sizing me up since Daisy announced our arrival, it didn't surprise me that she'd start the interrogation...and she didn't surprise me when she pretended to 'forget' my name.

"I'm an entrepreneur."

The judging blonde nodded, looking impressed but anyone can be impressed with such a word as that. "Impressive, I have my own business as well...my own practice actually."

"...Impressive." I threw that banal word back at her, I wasn't going to give this woman the satisfaction of giving her bits and pieces of who I am. She won't have the gratification of picking me apart like the buzzard her professional title appointed her.

"It is actually" Isabella's mother jumped in sitting back as two waiters began setting our food down on the table, correctly. "Athena here has recently moved into a building downtown Houston, do you have an office as well Alice?"

"She has a building mom" Bella jumped in, I looked at her and saw that she was practically sweating bullets and her cheeks were flushed but I couldn't tell what for. She could still be nervous or embarrassed or upset; maybe it was all three. I didn't like this look on her, such a beautiful face didn't need to be disturbed and for what? Prejudice? "And it skylines Dallas. It's seriously awesome, has 61 floors...great for BASE jumping" she joked and Emmett offered a high five across the table.

Charlie scoffed from his end of the table, "Well...at least ya got good taste girl. I knew I smelled money from the moment I laid eyes on y'all...ya ain't got shit else going for ya...at least ya got a pimp."

"Charlie!" Esme turned to glare at him and smacked his arm.

I was just about to jump down his throat but Bella beat me to it, "Well at least I'm working!"

"Isabella!"

Emmett started laughing so loudly, he was drawing attention to our table. "I _love _her Rosalie! Can I keep her?"

"I don't know, ask her pimp. She might charge by the hour though." Rosalie answered with a saucy grin as she began to cut into her enchiladas.

"That's enough!" Athena all but yelled, "This is supposed to be a nice evening out. Let's keep it...appropriate."

No one said another word, instead starting into their dinners as if it were the most important thing at the moment. I lost my appetite when I realized how this evening was going to go, and it was apparent Isabella felt the same way. I took my hand from hers and draped it across the back of her chair ignoring her mothers disapproving look from across the table. Isabella leaned into me and took a deep breath. "You smell nice" she spoke so quietly I almost missed what she said.

Aware we were being watched I kept my tone equally low as well. "Are you not hungry?"

She shook her head, leaning into me more. "Not anymore, I just want this to be over."

"I know me too."

"I'm sorry about my mom and Athena, I swear they were nicer last time I saw them."

I leaned down to kiss away her worries but decided that kissing her forehead would avoid a complete blowout with Esme in a public setting. "Don't apologize, we anticipated this."

"So little sister" Rosalie spoke up, breaking the silence and our near silent conversation. "You said you had some news for us, what was it?"

Isabella peeked up at me, sitting up a little straighter. "Um, yes...it's no biggie really but I decided to go back to school...this fall."

"Isabella!" Esme beamed at her youngest daughter, looking the happiest I've seen her since we arrived. "That's wonderful news! When did you decide to go back?"

"Earlier this week." I answered for her easily, "We've been talking a lot about it...and I finally convinced her to go back." I'd rather lie than let them find out she was about to go to jail because some bitch cop couldn't handle not having someone who was clearly off the market. Isabella is not hers to take.

"You? You talked her into school again?" Rosalie sounded disbelieving and I honestly can't blame her for doubting it, Isabella seemed to go rabid if I even mentioned something school related.

I nodded, "It wasn't easy but here she is. Ready to give it another try."

Charlie scoffed finishing off his beer and signaling for another, "With what money?"

"Riley said he could help out with his college loan thing from the army" Bella answered him with a roll of her eyes, something that annoyed me to no end.

"Oh...oh about that.." Rosalie interjected solemnly, "He called the other day...he took it back."

"He what?"

"He didn't think you'd go for it and he's going to do online classes overseas."

"Oh...well good for him." I could hear, see, feel and smell the disappointment coming from Isabella in waves, this was not how she wanted this evening to go and I felt utterly hopeless right now.

"Well there goes that idea."

"Will you just drink your beer and shut up Charlie? We would all appreciate if you didn't announce your presence every five minutes!" Esme snapped at him and then she leaned forward and said something else to him, he paled and turned back to his dinner. I wondered what she said to make that bastard shut his drunken mouth.

I leaned down once again, "I thought you said _she _was the one abused?"

Bella snorted softly, "Thank Athena for the change..." then Isabella spoke a bit louder, "I'll be fine mom, I'll just go for some loans...no big deal. I'll pay them off when I turn 25."

**A&B**

Isabella POV

**A&B**

Mom Athena and I talked about my plans for school for the rest of dinner while Alice talked to Rosalie and Emmett about...whatever. I kept an ear on that conversation and one on my own. I was glad things were starting to calm down between Athena Alice and my mother, I knew it wasn't over but for the sake of appearances I knew all three of them were being civil for that very reason. I knew Alice could rip apart Athena with _words_ alone in seconds which is why I jumped in earlier before anything was said that would never be forgotten...mother holds a grudge after all.

Alice and I got a to go box for our food, honestly...we'd probably give it to Daisy later if she wanted it, which she probably didn't. She prefers kibble with a topping of canned wet dog food...or home cooked prison slop. Rosalie was taking care of the check as we all stood outside of the Tex Mex place on the street level.

Charlie and Athena went to Athena's truck to sit in it, and that surprised me that those two would willingly be alone with each other. Mom came over to Alice and I smiling but it still made me nervous. "So Isabella...Alice." well damn, she didn't have to say her name like it was old milk in her mouth, "You do know your way to Rosalie's house right?"

"Yes Mrs. Swan we do. We do not require an escort."

Thankfully Rosalie came out of the restaurant with Emmett right behind her, "Checks taken care of, you guys know the way?"

"Yeah yeah yeah we do, we're just gonna stick around her for a while...alright?"

Rosalie smirked as mom sighed and walked away towards Athena's truck, "Don't worry about mom. She'll get over it sooner or later. I like you Alice, but you and I will be having a...heart to heart later, got it?"

"I would be disappointed if we didn't."

Emmett laughed, "I like her too."

"Me too, here.." Rosalie pulled out a single silver key from her pocket, "Key to the front door...try not to make a lot of noise when you two decide to call it a night."

Alice took the key and put it in her pocket, "Thank you Rosalie."

Rosalie shook her head, "No...thank you Alice."

"What for?" _yeah, for what?_

"For helping termite see the light."

Alice chuckled, "You're going to have to enlighten me about that nickname."

I quickly pulled my sister in for a hug and kissed her cheek through her thick blonde hair, "I will kill you in your sleep if you tell her."

Rosalie patted my back, "Fine, I'll tell her the worm story then." I pulled away grinning, the worm story was safer than the termite story. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight" Alice and I said simultaneously, waving as the two walked in the direction our mom disappeared to. Once we were completely alone, just us and Daisy with a bag full of food. I finally breathed. "Holy shit.."

"Wasn't so bad." Alice commented casually as we began to stroll down the street toward my car, keeping Daisy directly in front of us.

"Take that back."

"Why?"

"It's only Friday."

**A&B**

**So, I wrote FOUR versions of this chapter before I decided to pull some things that were a bit too early. I think it would be more entertaining in Alice's POV, or nah?**

**Also, I thought about making Rosalie bitchy...but that's in nearly every story and I want her to be a big supporting sister, she'll still be a bitch on some level but not as intense. **

**Esme and Athena are such a cute pair of besties aren't they? Anyway, Athena vs Alice isn't over. see you later. All mistakes are mine, I'll go over it later in the morning during my free time:) **

**-MG**


	33. Chapter 33

**What a needy lot you are...here is your fix. Lol Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5am.

It is 5am and I lay here wide awake listening to Isabella's even and soft breathing as she slept peacefully pinning me to the very, and surprisingly, comfortable bed of the guest room her sister provided for us. Her home was very large, very Victorian...it was modern classy.

I turned away from the window and looked down at Isabella sleeping so peacefully...it was almost unfair, especially since she is wearing so little. Shifting a bit, I move some of her hair from her face but she remains unfazed still snoring softly, it was adorable. It was the kind of adorable I wanted, the kind I actually _need_ to keep me from going over. In a few weeks time, this young woman unknowingly snared me...I didn't mind it, I knew it was mutual because I saw it...I know yielding when I see it.

I need air.

Gently as I could, I pried myself from beneath Bella's koala grip almost tumbling to the floor doing so but as long as she wasn't disturbed, I would've been okay with hitting the cold hard wood floor. I missed her warmth, her warm breath on my neck her thigh between my own...no, I definitely need a little breathing room if I wasn't going to sleep. If I..._when_ I take her, it'll be in my bed, in my house...in _our _home. Smiling at that lovely thought, I slipped on my black silk robe that went down to my knees and a black pair of uggs. Not my choice of house shoes, but I don't make it a point of walking barefoot in a home I am not familiar with, that and I forgot my own so Isabella's would have to do despite it being a tight fit.

I kissed the tip of Isabella's nose softly, then her lips and quietly leave the room, stepping over Daisy as I did. Before I could close the door completely, I heard whining and stopped. I opened the door once more and Daisy's loud nails scratching against the bare floor was enough to make me cringe. She followed me downstairs and after a few wrong turns we finally found the kitchen and I let her out the backdoor to go do whatever it was she wanted to do in the early hours of the morning. I closed the door before all the morning chills entered the warm kitchen and flicked on the over head light. Spotting the coffee maker and the large Folgers coffee jar right beside it, and to me that was an open invitation. As the coffee was quietly brewing I found the coffee mugs, not exactly paying attention anything else at the moment, not until a throat being cleared right behind me broke through my serenity. I simply looked over my shoulder and saw Isabella's mother sitting at the counter with her own cotton blue robe, hair pinned loosely on top of her head.

"Good morning Mrs. Swan."

She stayed quiet, simply staring at me. Though I didn't exactly care if she wanted to talk to me or not, I will be civil to her only by default and if she wasn't willing to make an effort then neither will I. Not much anyway. The quiet timer went off signaling the coffee was done. I quietly poured myself a cup and then turned around, leaning back against the counter letting the coffee cool of just a bit seeing as I had no desire to burn my tongue off so early in the morning.

Esme looked at the cup sitting on the counter behind me, slightly to my right. "The coffee creamer and sugar are in the cabinet behind you, to your left."

"I prefer my coffee black." Strong, with a hint of bitterness on the side.

Esme nodded, looking about as awkward as a teenage virgin at prom. "I see...so, might I ask why you're up so early?"

Might I ask you the same? "A rare early rising morning. How about you Mrs. Swan?"

"Too much on my mind."

I picked up the coffee mug and sipped the steaming hot coffee, "I see."

Esme hummed to herself, looking me over as if she were searching for an answer to some unspoken question. Unfortunately for her, I'm no open book. "What are you looking for Mrs. Swan? I'm not a diary, if you want to know something, please, do not analyze me...just ask."

Now I know where Isabella gets her cute little blush from, one I like to provoke, but I liked it better on her. Not to say her mother is unattractive, because she certainly is not but I suppose I am just biased. "I suppose that is fair...how old are you?"

I just smirked, eying her over the rim of my coffee mug. "I will be 35 in two weeks."

"You're old enough to be a mother!" she exclaimed looking horrified, I was almost offended. Almost.

"Yes, but my maternity instincts are questionable to some."

"What is it that you want with my daughter?"

Damn, there were so many answers to that question, and then there was as the answer that was tucked away deep inside the vault of my mind. It was an answer I am not willing to share with anyone at the moment, not even the object of desire. Esme seemed to take my silence as some kind of go ahead for more questions. "She is 23 years old, what can she offer you? Why not pick someone your own age?"

"Answer me this... Do you have a problem with me being a woman or the fact I am 12 years older than your daughter Mrs. Swan?"

Esme faltered for a moment, only confirming my suspicions and yet...confusing me at the same time. I hope it was latter that delayed her answer, because if it wasn't then this woman had some serious issues to work out, with herself and Isabella...and Athena as well, if that theory is true. "I...I don't have a problem with my daughters sexuality, Alice. _But _I do have...ahem, I feel uncomfortable with you and my daughter together."

I don't blame her for feeling this way, Isabella has never brought anyone home before so I can see how this was a shock to her mothers system. Her expectations, whatever they might have been, were sincerely crushed. Though if I had a daughter that was anything like Isabella, I would've been expecting the unexpected. I didn't tell her that though, that was a conversation I did not want to open...I would need more than one pot of coffee. Esme watched me while I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts for a few moments more. I caught sight of the light coming through the kitchen window, I figured it might be around 6am or close. I could probably squeeze a small nap before breakfast.

Turning away from Esme once again, I moved to the sink and rinse of the remaining coffee from the coffee mug and set it in the dishwasher. I decided to leave Daisy outside for another hour or so, she needed to release that pent up energy anyway, as I was leaving the kitchen I stopped in the doorway and looked at Esme once more, she was still watching me. Not glaring or studying me like a lab rat, but she was just curious. I simply smiled, "Whether you choose to accept this or not...that is entirely up to you, but take comfort knowing that Isabella will be taken care of."

I left the kitchen before Esme could get another question out. I quietly went back upstairs to the guest bedroom we were set to. Once inside with the door firmly closed I relaxed. The door didn't have a lock on it, so I just settled on the hope that people still knocked.

Isabella was exactly where I left her, except her new victim was the pillow I used last night. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get rid of the taste of coffee before I woke to lethal morning breath.

I took off my robe when I was done and climbed between the cool sheets and settled behind her being the big spoon. As soon as I was comfortable she rolled over and snuggled into my side.

"Where were you?" Isabella grumbled though her eyes remained shut.

"I let Daisy out and had some coffee."

"Mmm"

I placed one arm behind my head, shutting my heavy eyelids. "Talked with your mother as well."

I felt her tense, and relax the very next second. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm. Sleep, we can talk later."

She was quiet and I was too lazy to check to see if she was asleep or not. She was breathing and that is all I cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now later in the morning, Alice and I were the last to arrive to the breakfast table that was set outside on Rosalie's patio and the weather was perfect for it. Esme nodded in Alices but otherwise she didn't acknowledge her, that was weird but whatever as long. The seating arrangement was the same as it was last night at the restaurant except Rosalie and Emmett occupied both seats at the head of the rectangle breakfast table.

"Good morning you two, didn't think you guys would come up for air." Rosalie teased, and so early in the morning. She couldn't wait until I grabbed a plate, I bet she's been dying to say that all morning and in front of mom too.

"Rosalie" mom warned with her signature glare, calmly buttering her toast. "Today is a new day, let's try to keep it clean and civil."

I rolled my eyes as I watched Alice fixed my plate with a bagel and fruit with a side of eggs and bacon and a bottle of water. Normally I would be throwing a fit if someone dictated what I ate and drink, but it was Alice. Alice could make it.

"Hey Rose do you have a dog bowl? I forgot Daisy's back at home. Sighing I looked around for Daisy, I saw her digging up Rosalie's garden on the side of the patio. _Oh shit._ I slowly looked away.

Rosalie shook her head, "Don't worry about I fed her my chicken and rice from last night she ate and I left a water bowl out for her."

"So what are we doin' today?" Charlie coughed next to me, uh ew? He smelled like cigarette smoke already and I wouldn't be surprised if he smoke half a pack before breakfast. I moved my plate subtle towards Alice, and popped a grape in my mouth.

Mom sighed, "I told you about ten times Charlie, we are going to _Seaworld_ today and tomorrow we are visiting _The Alamo_ and-"

"yeah yeah I remember" Charlie coughed, interrupting mom mid rant. She looked mildly annoyed but she let it drop, _thank god._ When mom gets on her tantrums, she loops.

"_Seaworld _outta be great" Emmett added, I guess trying to ease the awkwardness that will never go away. "Rosie and I get free passes, you know...being San Antonio's saviors and all."

Rosalie shrugged modestly, but her smirk screamed cockiness. "Not just us but the nurses."

"Are you on call 24/7?" Alice asked, stealing a strawberry from my plate since she didn't make one of her own.

"Mm-hm, we are. This is our only weekend off for the next two weeks"

"Short staffed in the ER" Emmett supplied with a mouth full of bacon, that was gross.

"Right, so this is our last weekend in the real world."

"Interesting, I've always admired the ER staff_. _I am not sure I could handle the stress that comes with that job."

Emmett shrugged, fixing himself another plate and beating Charlie to the last biscuit. "Not many people can, that's why we are so short staffed."

While they went on about that I peeked over towards Rosalie's garden and gazed in horror...Rosalie Cullen didn't have a garden any more, and the culprit was no where to be found. I looked away, I did not see anything.

"So Alice what type of business do you have exactly?" Athena broke in, pushing aside her breakfast plate and casually pouring herself another glass of orange juice.

"Conglomerate. I could spend all day telling you about it, but thankfully someone took mercy on us over achievers and summed a days worth of shop talk into one...simple little word."

"Congo-what?" Charlie sounded genuinely confused and a small chuckle escaped before I could stop it.

"Conglomerate" Alice repeated, slowly like she was speaking to the class dunce, I stared down at my plate trying not to laugh. "A corporation that has it all."

Charlie looked a little too interested then, mom cleared her throat but Charlie ignored her. "Are you in one spot or all over Texas?"

Athena raised a brow, "Why so interested Charlie? Looking for a job?"

_Oh shit..._I looked at my sister but she was sitting back in her chair with a hand over her mouth observing, her eyes were everywhere..._thankfully not on her never to be seen again garden._

Charlie grew red in the face and pointed the sharp end of his knife in Athena and moms direction, "Ain't nobody talkin' you dyke!" then he looked at me and Alice, "No offense."

"Wow" I mumbled and popped open my water.

"What about security?" Charlie pushed, eyes wide with hope. "I'm lookin' to retire real soon and-"

"And what?" Mom cut him off snidely, "What Charlie? You're going move to Dallas now? For a low paying job?"

"Well he _did _ask for locations" Emmett cut in weakly, but mom's glare had him back in his plate in no time.

Alice cleared her throat, wringing her hands under the table. I reached over and took one of her hands in my own rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. "For security jobs Charlie, Brandon corp. is all over it _everywhere_...if you're really interested. I can give you a job."

I looked at Alice as if she lost her damn mind, she was going to give my step-dickhead a job? What the hell? Alice only winked in return, not really comforting. "Alice that's very generous of you but Charlie doesn't need to be asking for handouts. Especially since we hardly know you. He can find his own way. Thank you."

"Mrs. Swan, surely you wouldn't want your husband out of work when he retires do you? Driving you crazy all day?"

"No but-"

"I think it's only fair that he uses the connections he so clearly has access to."

I am so confused right now, what connections can Charlie _possibly _have with Alice? I wasn't the only one confused thank god, hell even Charlie was shocked by what Alice just stated. "Excuse me? No offense Alice, you're being nice but it's none of your business."

"Hey Charlie, if you're retiring why do you need a job?" since he was sitting so close I felt Charlie tense , his face was similar to a person getting the sudden case of the shits.

"A hobby" I supplied, surprising him and myself. I just said that on whim and came to his rescue because I guess I just wanted to return the favor for him helping me with Daisy. "Everyone needs a hobby after retiring."

"Yeah" Emmett agreed, "Dr. Patterson took up golfing at the country club 2 days after retiring Rose remember? And the workshops?"

Rosalie nodded getting to her feet. "Right right...I remember. Well good luck with that Charlie. Is everyone done with their breakfast? We can start cleaning up and heading out to _Seaworld_ before parking turns into a nightmare."

Athena stood and started helping her with the dishes. As they were doing that Alice and I went back inside to get dressed, well so I could get dressed...I just figured Alice followed because she wanted a show. Breakfast went by better than dinner thankfully, but it was still Saturday and the day hasn't even started.

Alice sat on the bed and began playing with her phone while I took a quick shower, as I pulled my hair up to keep it from getting wet my mind reverted back to Detective Martinez, Alice will probably kill me if I don't tell her soon and she found out through another source. With everything going on right now, I don't how or when to tell her that the cop was putting the moves on me. Well she probably would kill me, kill me. I could totally see her cuffing me to the bed or to a chair with a blind fold and maybe a gag...I closed my eyes, leaning back against the cold shower wall but my body was so hot I hardly even noticed. Keeping my eyes closed, I thought about Alice in this transparent nylon body-stocking and I hadn't even realized where my hand drifted to until my clit ring was pushed between the tips of my middle and index fingers. I took myself by surprise and couldn't stop the moan in time.

Suddenly the shower stall opened and I saw Alice standing there looking amused the steam flowing past her making her look like some kind of goddess. I quickly snatched my hand away and stood under the hot water awkwardly while Alice's smokey gray eyes roamed over my bare body, tattoos and all. "Uh hi."

She tilted her head to the side, "What are you up to in here?"

God she was eating this up, Alice is the only person who can keep me red as a tomato. "I uh..." I honestly didn't know what to tell her, she and I both knew what I was _about _to do before she interrupted so I just shrugged and stared into her eyes unable to look away.

"Turn off the shower."

Even though I hadn't even started, I did as I was told anyway and stood there looking awkward again my body was starting to cool down from the lack of warm water but there was a new warmth spreading through my body from the pit of my stomach now. Alice leaned against the stall door, arms crossed. "Place your left foot up on the step."

Once again without thinking about it I did as I was told, I had to lean back against the wall again to keep my balance and push my right leg out further to get a little friction. I slowly became aware that Alice could see my most intimate parts and I was nervous, but she wasn't even looking there...she was still looking at me, into my eyes. Hers were unreadable but goddamn if this entire situation wasn't making me hotter than I already was. "Good girl."

Alice's gaze slowly lowered, oh so slow but they finally stopped I could practically feel her lasers honing in on my pussy. "So beautiful" she whispered to me or herself I wasn't sure.

Alice stepped into the shower with me, and suddenly I had trouble breathing. She was so close and she smelled so good. Her perfume was sweet but it was strong and so intoxicating, god I was drowning in Alice again and this time I felt as if she was intentionally pulling me under. She was nearly pressing her body against mine but there was enough space between us that air could get through until she leaned in. I thought she was going to kiss me but at the last moment she leaned more to the right and kissed my ear. "you want me to touch you don't you?"

if she didn't soon I would probably die, and if she did I would still die. I swallowed the dryness in my mouth, "Y-yes Alice."

She pressed her body against mine firmly and I shuddered at the contact of her clothing rubbing against my bare body and my ass against the freezing shower wall. "Address me properly." she hissed in my ear, rubbing my sides gently but her nails were digging into my skin. They hurt and felt so good at the same time.

I almost came right there on the spot with any real physical contact and I loved it, "M-Mistress Alice...please

"_Good girl."_ she purred pulling my earlobe between her teeth, both her hands leaving a trail of fire on my sides as they traveled to my breasts. "You're wet for me aren't you? Yes...Ready for me to take you against this shower wall like a slut? The slut that's dying to break free." she laughed a quietly and maniacally in my ear "You want me inside you don't you?"

_Oh sweet Jesus..._ with my wild imagination and her words, they were stimulating me in more ways than I thought possible and she hasn't even touched me yet. "Yes Mistress I-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hurry up you two everyone is ready to go!"_

Fuck! I hate my sister right now. I groaned loudly, "I'm coming!" _I wish._ "We will meet you guys up there!"

"_Don't take too long then see you guys up there."_

Alice chuckled and pulled away from me, the moment broken but I was still horny as hell. Alice kissed me gently, "Don't worry there is plenty of time to play. Besides" she carefully stepped out of the shower and handed me a towel, "I wasn't going to let you come anyway. Now hurry up dear, we have places to be."

I watched chuckling Alice leave the bathroom with my jaw on the ground, shit...I can't wait until we go home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I kinda sorta liked this chapter. Lol. anyway, a reviewer from one of my other stories suggested I watch this show...Once Upon A Time...and I have to say, I am fucking obsessed with that show...I am in love with the Regina Mills and Emma Swan ship. It's not healthy. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have some reading to do...textbooks and shit ya know. ...FML...night. Thanks for all the love!**

**-MG**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Saying goodbye to my family was easier than it was last time, well except to my sister whom I promised to visit later without all the crazy mom business. I guess it was because I desperately wanted to get away my mother and to get Alice away from Charlie and Athena. If we stayed one more day, honestly I wasn't sure how civil everyone could stay with each other. It was nice to see everyone again and to finally introduce Alice but I'm glad to be sitting in the passengers seat of my car totally relaxed in a pair of short running shorts and a hoodie, with Daisy in the backseat. I think Rosalie was glad to have _us _gone as well, when she discovered her garden she threatened to skin Daisy in her sleep if I didn't tie her up, I didn't, but I did apologize for the damages like a good little sister would do. I am probably number 2 on Rosalie's shit list at the moment. Alice slid back into the car and started it up, behind my dark shades to block out the morning sun I watched Alice get us back on the two lane country highway and practically floor it.

"So overall..how'd you like it?"

Alice smiled, shrugging a bit. "I enjoyed your sister very much but I am glad to be going home."

I laughed, "Yeah me too, it went better than we expected I guess."

"But you know what I liked the most this weekend?"

I shook my head staring out the window, "No, what was it?"

"You."

"Me?" I looked over at her but she was focused on driving like she really had to, it was Sunday and literally no one was on the road except for the two 18 wheelers behind us. "What did I do?"

"You were so cute trying to drive me crazy with those outfits you wore." I blushed, she was talking about _that._ Honestly by her lack of reaction she gave to my choice of clothes I didn't think she noticed, but my mother sure did and she threw a fit each time too. "I noticed...and do you know how hard it was to not just take you whenever I wanted?"

I tried, oh god I tried, but I just couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled out of me. "At least I know it wasn't in vain then!"

Alice chuckled, "It wasn't but I don't find it as funny as you do honey. I will get my revenge."

I simply smiled but had no comment for that, I was sure she will get her revenge on me and I couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve. After a few moments of sleeping I decided to take a short nap, that short nap turned into two hours and before I knew it, we were back in Dallas at home and at Alice's house, soon to be my new home. Alice took Daisy to the backyard while I got our bags out of the car, like seriously? Do I look like a freaking bellhop or something? Is my hand stuck out for a tip? Ugh. Finally taking everything up to Alice's bedroom I laid down in the middle of her soft bed and closed my eyes. Despite sleeping for two hours straight, I still felt a little tired. I was half way asleep when I felt the bed dip next to me and Alice sigh as she pulled me into her side. Taking a deep breath I was immediately surrounded by her aroma and all the blood was draining from my head and going down. I don't know how Alice does it but her smell alone was so rich and smooth she could get my panties off faster than I could..and I hardly ever wear panties. "Alice?" she hummed low in her throat, I was nervous about asking what I was about to ask but I wanted it so bad my need overruled my nerves. "Can we...can we finish what we started in the Saturday? From the shower?"

Alice shifted next to me, and I felt her sit up so I opened my eyes and saw her staring down at me with those smokey gray eyes of hers that were darker than they were earlier. She didn't say anything but she was staring deep into my eyes, "Why?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "Because I feel like I'm ready to take the next step with you Alice...I...I understand if we are still early in this relationship but it...I just...Alice please? I just wanna be yours already...completely."

Alice shifted again until she was nearly laying on top of me."You do know what door you're opening don't you Isabella?"

I nodded, "I do..."

Alice's eyes raked down my body slowly and she licked her lips, "So...right now?"

I've never heard Alice sound so unsure since meeting her and it was a new and uncomfortable sound to my ears. I sat up grabbing the back of Alice's neck and brought our mouths together. I gave Alice full access to my mouth as I laid back down pulling her down with me and wrapping my legs around her waist loosely when she settled between my thighs. I felt Alice's hands on my sides going up, pushing my hoodie up as well until they slipped under my hoodie completely and ran her hands over my bare breasts and hard nipples with her long fingers and nails eliciting a moan from me. She broke the kiss,panting softly over my own lips. "Are you naked under these clothes?"

I nodded, grinning. "I'm always naked for you."

"You're going to kill me" she chuckled, and kissed me again with more passion than our last kiss. I ran my hands down Alice's silk blouse covered back and pulled her body closer to mine and tightening my legs around her hips when she began to rock against me and took my nipples between her thumb and index finger rolling them like little balls. It sent a shock through my system and right down to my core. "Oh Jesus..." I turned my head to catch my breath but Alice wasn't letting me, she was like a shark in the water that smelled blood for the first time she immediately latched onto my neck, kissing and licking behind my ear finding a sweet spot I wasn't even aware I had until now.

Desperately I began to claw at her blouse trying to get it off, suddenly the warmth of Alice was gone. Snapping my eyes open and looking at her, I saw that she was sitting up though still trapped by my legs and she was starting to unbutton her blouse button by button and it was driving me insane watching her do it at an agonizingly slow pace which I knew she was doing purposely. Finally the last button was down Alice let it hang open on it's own. I stared up at her as she stared back down at me, "I am going to ask you one last time baby...are you sure?"

I chose not to answer her, instead I sat up a bit and pulled my hoodie over my head and tossed it on the floor somewhere on the side of the bed. Alice bit her bottom lip and shrugged off her blouse as well and tossed it aside as well, and for the second time in my undeserving little life...I was able to lay eyes on Alice's impressive bust.

Our moment of intimacy was interrupted by Alice's ringing cell phone, and it wasn't her personal line either. "But it's Sunday!"

Alice shot me an apologetic look before rolling off me and digging her phone out of her purse and walked out the room greeting whoever called so coldly I pulled the covers back up to warm up.

XXXXXXXXXX

I am not entirely sure how long it's been since Alice got the phone call but I was growing restless and bored. If I stay in this bed any more I'd probably lose my mind...I was already turned off. Ugh. Fuck this. I stink. Tossing the covers aside I went into Alice's bathroom suite topless and shivering because it was so damn cold in her bathroom. Snooping just a little I found where she kept her bath salts and the rest of the bath and her mini department of _Bath and Body works. _I ran turned on the jets to her jacuzzi tub and ran a hot bath.

Pulling my hair into a high ponytail before stepping into the hot water, any hotter and I probably would've burned my damn skin off but it felt so good that I just didn't care at the moment, I didn't care about anything right now. I laid my head back as the hot water was becoming comfortable the more I moved around and sank deeper, and the jet directly behind me was doing wonders. It wasn't long after when I got in the tub when Alice walked in wearing a short robe and looking more tired than she did before. She sat on the edge of the tub and sighed deeply, reaching down to play with the bubble bath suds.

"Hey." seriously couldn't be more lamer than that, but the silence was driving me insane. It was clear she had something to say and it was killing me the longer she held out.

Alice smiled down at me, "I ordered some Chinese, should be here in 45 minutes."

"45 minutes? What did you order? The cat?"

Alice laughed, "That was wrong but no...I didn't know what to order so I got a little bit of everything. Anything we do not eat tonight we can eat later or whatever." she waved it off as if she didn't spend an unnecessarily large amount of money on Chinese food that will probably make us sick.

"Cool, so uh...how was the business call?"

Alice shook her head, "Wasn't work. It was detective Martinez." I froze and looked at her, oh shit...what did she tell Alice? Is that why Alice is acting so off right now? Because I didn't tell her first?

"Oh?" I closed my eyes and tried to play it cool in case it wasn't something _I _did, but I honestly couldn't see why else that bitch would call Alice on a Sunday. Just to say 'hi'? Doubtful. "What she want?"

"Jacob is dead."

I sat up quickly, not caring about the water falling over the edge of the tub onto Alice's floor and her feet, or the fact I was no longer hidden under the soap suds and hot water. "What?! How?"

A delicate brow slowly went up. "He was in an accident...he was ran a red light and a semi hit him from the side. He died before the ambulance got to him."

I stared at Alice for what seemed like forever then I just got out of the tub, almost slipping in my haste. Thankfully Alice stood and caught me then pulled me into a tight embrace, which I returned and I cried into her chest. I had no idea what the fuck I was crying for, I should be throwing a party and letting Daisy pee on his grave but I wasn't, I was soaking wet crying in my girlfriends arms while she rubbed my back and stayed quiet. I finally pulled myself together and pulled back a little to look up at her, she met my gaze. "Why am I crying for him?"

Alice shrugged, "Because you don't have to deal with it anymore...because you can finally relax and not look over your shoulder any more. You can stay in your apartment now Isabella."

"Do you want me to ?"

"No I do not, I would rather have you here close to me."

"Is your offer still on the table...because I would like that too."

Alice blinked and broke our embrace, confusing me. She pulled the towel from the counter and wrapped it around my shoulders. Funny how she knew I was cold and I didn't. "Clean up in here and meet me downstairs."

She exited the bathroom swiftly, leaving me even more confused than I was before.

XXXXXXXXXX

I used the kitchen staircase and saw Alice sitting at the counter with a glass of red wine. I pulled at my tank top and stood on the other side nervously. "Alice did I say or do something wrong?"

Alice set her glass down, shaking her head. "No..no you didn't sweetie, I just want to make sure you and I discuss this properly without distractions. I didn't want to...influence your decision."

I nodded and moved to the counter behind me and pulled myself up, crossing my ankles hands in my lap. "Well, I was being serious Alice. I've been thinking really hard about it...and this is what I want. Really, it is. I want to be with you, be close to you...and..yeah." that was a lame conclusion but I honestly had nothing more to add because should've been enough, I just wanted to be with Alice.

"I have rules." I would be more surprised if she didn't. "Very simple rules...easy to break."

I smiled and looked down, "Of course."

"There are no secrets in this house, not from me...and not from you. I know you're clean, but I'm going to say it anyway, clean up after yourself...if I come home and I find shit everywhere. You and I will have a problem." I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling out loud, it was a bit funny because I knew Alice was being dead serious. "You are not allowed in my office unless you're doing work as well. You are also not allowed in the basement alone unless I give you permission or if I'm with you."

"Yes ma'am."

"And under no circumstances are you allowed to drive any of my vehicles unless you have permission. Do you understand?"

_Damn. That was one of the first things I was going to do. _"Yes Alice." I drawled almost rolling my eyes.

"Good...also, we will have to establish a safe word as we progress."

"A safe word? Why?"

Alice refilled her wine glass, "Yes a safe word. And if you have to ask why, maybe you should think a little harder about moving in."

Well, she did have a point there..but "I'm asking why because your house rules are simple...what can go wrong with those?"

"Well...let's say you break a rule and you lie to me. One little lie can turn into many, and then we have a problem. When I find out, not if, but _when_...I find out about it, someone is in trouble. That someone would be you sweetie. And I will punish you however I see fit."

"Fish."

She looked at me, crinkling her nose. "Fish? Why fish?"

"Because it can kill me if I eat it, and it's the last thing that I would scream out during sex...or anything else. Speaking of...any bedroom rules?"

Alice shrugged, "We can get to that later. So...any questions?"

"I do have something but it's not a question? It's about the honesty rule.." she leaned back in her chair and drank her fine, nodding for me to continue. "I should have told you this on Friday and I tried...I swear I tried but my mom called and I got distracted, then we were all cozy! So I didn't wanna piss you off especially since we were going to meet my family and crazy ass mom! And then I was gonna tell you Saturday but-"

"Bella.."

"But my mom and her stupid girlfriend kept picking us, mainly you, and I wanted you calm! And I knew this would piss you off so I waited and waited and-"

"...Bella.."

"And then Sunday-today! I was going to tell you this morning but shit! I fell asleep and then us almost having sex and the phone-"

"Isabella Cullen!"

"Detective Martinez put the moves on me Friday before I picked you up!" I finally drew in some much needed oxygen and felt like the world has been lifted off my shoulders as I slumped against the cabinets behind me.

But Alice was a different story, she looked...well she looked calm, but her eyes were on fire."What?!"

"I'm sorry! I tried to get away from her but Maria is so pushy! And she threatened to have me arrested if I don't call her Monday morning."

Alice set her wine glass down and was out of her stool and in front of me in 2.3 seconds. She pushed my knees apart with her body, swear if I wasn't so captivated by her furious eyes like a mouse and a snake I would've been trying to get her to take me to bed. "Oh so you two are on first name basis huh?"

I shook my head, I could practically taste the wine from her breath. "N-no Alice.. I mean k-kinda...I don't fucking know! Are you mad at me now?"

Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finally releasing me from her heated gaze and dropped her head slightly. Her hands came to rest on my upper thighs, thumbs rubbing small gentle circles inside of them. "Yes sweetie I'm mad, but not at you. I'm upset with her, another Mistress attempting to steal a submissive that has already been claimed is...annoying."

"She can't steal me Alice, no one can steal me from you...and I'm not going anywhere anyway. I can't tell her to fuck off because she'll put me in jail for kicking her ass to the curb."

Alice opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Yes, _you_ can't do anything about it...but I can. You're mine now, and I take care of what is mine. I will not treat you like an object but I won't stand by and let another grab at what isn't hers. She's disrespecting me."

"What are you going to do?"

Alice leaned forward and kissed me quickly then pulled away, "I have some phone calls to make sweetie, the food should be here soon. I left money on the table in the foyer. No change."

Alice grabbed her wine glass and left the kitchen, going upstairs to her office leaving me down in the kitchen wondering what the hell just happened. One moment Alice looked ready to blow a gasket now she was calm and smiling. The door bell chimed bringing me from my thoughts, I slipped off the counter and went to answer the door. Something told me that detective Maria Martinez is going to have a shitty week.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well hope this was a good chapter.**

**Shouldn't be saying this, but I have created two SwanQueen stories...and both are connected. One is after the curse has taken place...and the other is before. ugh. so exciting. and since there were simply not enough dark Emma stories...guess who made a few of her own. yes. Moi!**

**Anyway, see ya.**

**-MG**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXX**

The very next morning I woke up alone in the bed, reaching over I felt Alice's side of the bed and it was cold, I guess she's been gone a while. Sighing I rolled over and tried to get a little more sleep but it wasn't coming to me anytime soon, so I just got up and washed up. I left the bedroom to go downstairs and eat before I had to leave and go home to close some loose ends, I guess.

The house was completely empty but there was a note sitting on the kitchen island with a key and..garage opener next to it. Carefully I picked the sheet of paper up and read Alice's note which was in perfect print.

_**The key and garage opener is yours to keep. You're welcome. I apologize for not being next to you this morning but I had something important to take care of. I am sure that you have plenty you need to do today, so I have one simple task for you this morning. Call me.**_

I set the note down, and looked around for my cell phone. Huh, figures. It was sitting next to the banana and bottle of water...items I didn't even notice until now. I unlocked my phone and saw that I had two missed calls from Wendy and one from my mother, I was tempted but called Alice first. She answered on the third ring.

"_Good morning sweetie, I wasn't expecting your call for another hour or so. Did you sleep well?"_

I nodded pulling myself up onto the counter, it was a habit I needed to break. "I slept fine, would've been better if I had a nice body to wake up to though. How's work?"

Alice hummed softly over the line, _"Who said I was at work?"_

I snatched the note from the counter, "Well according to your note here, you had..." I read over the words again carefully, "Oh.."

"_Yes. Oh." _she chuckled,_ "Something important that has nothing to do with work. Details. Anyway, I am going to be quite busy today, so we won't be seeing each other until later. However do me a favor?"_

"Sure, what's up Alice?"

"_One of my vehicles is in need of a an oil change and new tires. Do you think you can handle that for me?"_

I rolled my eyes, picking up the banana and peeling it open. "Of course Mistress." I stopped, did I really just say that _without thinking about it?_

"_Excellent," _Alice purred, I think she was enjoying the accidental endearment more than she should. _"Before I let you go, would you be up for lunch with me later? Applebee's near Illinois ave at 1?"_

Oh goodness, _Applebee's _sounded heavenly right now, sucks it lunch was about 6 hours from now. "That sounds great, Alice. But uh, which car needs to be checked?"

"_It is parked on the left side of the house and the key is in the glove compartment. Drive safely and dress warm, it's a bit chilly and it's going to rain soon. Okay?"_

"Scouts honor." silence. "I promise."

"_See you soon." _

Alice hung up and I set my phone down, I think I will like living here. It was still pretty early, I could fit in a run even though I don't know this neighborhood well, yet, it wouldn't hurt to start somewhere.

Then a thought ran through my mind, _Jacob is dead..._holy shit he's dead, I felt like throwing a party. Huh. Maybe that's a bit far...shivering, I finished my banana and tossed it in the trash.

XXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe Alice would trust me with this car, this wasn't just a car...this is like the first line of royalty on wheels. I opened the door to the yellow sports car that I only knew was a Maserati. I slid into the cool black leather seat with yellow threading, it was so cool and this car smelled vaguely of Alice, like she hardly drove it all. I found a note in the glove compartment, instructing me where to take the car for it's maintenance, along with the remote key.

I pressed the start button and the car purred to life. Whoa, this is too good to be true! I might just joy ride in this thing. I waited patiently for the heat to kick in, once I figured out how everything worked...and turned on the navigation screen, _Granturismo_...huh, cool. I connected my phones blue-tooth to her and called Wendy back, it took three rings but she finally answered.

"_Hey girlfriend!"_

I adjusted the mirrors and seat before slowly creeping onto the street, honestly...I was scared to drive this car. "Wendy where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead or something!"

"_Aw did you miss me Belle?"_

"Not really, I had Alice to occupy my time but I did think about you sometimes."

"_Thanks you bitch..but if you must know, I've been in Paris with Laurent."_

"Y-you have been where?!"

"_And long story short..we are engaged!"_

"What the fuck!"

XXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

XXXXXXXXX

Carefully I made my way past concrete steps and knocked on the polished wood door with a leather gloved hand, the neighborhood was nice perhaps a little too downgraded for me, but it was nice...for someone on a—the front door swung open and a sleepy detective Martinez answered the door, however when she realized exactly who was standing on her porch the shorter woman seemed to snap into alertness, and narrowed her eyes at me. She was barely dressed for visitors, and yet she was answering her door for the world to see, not surprising. "Detective Martinez, good morning."

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? And how the hell do you know where I live?"

I smiled at her, though it was faker than the 'plants' in her front yard. "Stay away from Isabella. She is mine, not yours, _mine._"

Detective Martinez stared blankly before crossing her arms, smirking as if she had all the answers. I felt the urge to slap that smirk off her face but I wasn't here for a lawsuit, not today, I was here to deliver a message...personally. "Oh I see, big bad boss lady is getting a little jealous 'cause she feels threatened huh? What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

"Detective, I am not here to measure cocks with you. I am here for business. So here's the thing," I took a step closer to her, taking a little personal satisfaction when she tensed fighting the urge to take a step back. "I do not appreciate you trying to force yourself onto my girlfriend. She doesn't want you, nor does she need you, and I am going to tell you one last time...back off. Do you understand?"

Detective Martinez had the audacity to laugh, "Lady are you serious? Isabella isn't yours she's-"

"_Do you understand?"_

She met my glare with one of her own and tried to stare me down, "No, I'm not gonna back off! You're not good for that girl."

"Oh and you are? Right?" I took another step closer, this time she did take a step back unintentionally helping me move forward into her home. "Why? Because you're a police officer? You think that's attractive detective? With your little gun and badge? It doesn't impress anyone honestly." I continued to stare into her eyes, willing all of my anger at her into one glare.

The shorter woman narrowed her eyes, but I could see her walls weakening when she looked around as if she were looking for something, but we both knew she wasn't. She broke eye contact because she is becoming aware of who is in charge and who will always be in charge. "I can protect her better than some pencil pusher like you. A bullet travels faster than Prada, honey."

I laughed humorlessly and kicked the door shot behind me, "I suppose, but money is louder than a shot. Remember than that in the future." I brushed past her, thankfully I wore a trench coat I could always burn later and replace. I traveled further into her home, ignoring her angry protests for me to get out and looked around. The house itself was very nice, but the owner was a slob, it was disgusting and made my skin crawl. I felt a hand on my arm yanking me around.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I arrest you for trespassing!"

I gently pried her hand off my arm, I will definitely be burning this coat. "Tell me _Maria, _what were you planning on doing _if_ you managed to get Isabella away from me?" _doubtful. _"Invite her to live in this pigpen?"

Maria had the nerve to look offended, crossing her arms once more. "This a bad day, don't judge me bitch."

"You honestly think you could be good enough for her? How would you pay for her college? And help her maintain a growing puppy and her grades? How will you do all of that? You can barely take care of yourself."

"College? Her brother is-"

"Going to college himself, you know so much detective shouldn't you have known that too? I'm paying for it, can you?"

Maria faltered, "Well, I-"

I took a calculated step forward, careful not to step on anything that would taint my heels, "And when she goes into a tantrum what the hell are you going to do? shoot her? She needs discipline and you clearly don't have the backbone to give it."

"Tantrum? Isabella is a grown-"

"And since she is no longer working, all her money will be going to her books...but she still has insurance, which is high because of her record, so tell me. Will you pay out of pocket for that to and her school?"

Maria was getting redder in the face and neck as I continued to interrupt her, insult her and trivialize her in her home, in her sanctuary. So she resorted to shouting at me. "Is this all about money to you?! Your priorities are fucked up!"

At that moment I knew I had her right where I wanted her, I poked at her pride enough for her to snap and lose what little control she thought she had. I set my hands on her shoulders and forced her down onto her knees, she landed with a solid and painful thud but her kneecaps were none of my concern honestly. I was almost disappointed that she went down so easily, it was as if she wasn't even trying to fight me...another reason why she didn't need a sub, she was weak. I kept my left hand on her shoulder to keep her down, while I leaned over slightly yanking her head back by her hair with my other hand.

"My priorities are where I spend my money," she opened her mouth to speak, but I slapped her with my left hand. The leather glove putting more sting behind the hit as I kept her head in place, "Don't speak, you're on your knees before a real dominatrix...show respect and speak only when permitted, do you understand me detective?" she nodded, and hummed low in her throat. Disgusting. She was actually enjoying this and here I am about to vomit all over her from the stench coming from the carpet. "Now you listen to me...Dallas is my city, I know many...many people, including your Captains Captain, and his boss, and _her _boss. I can and will have you in so much shit you won't be working in this state ever again."

"You don't have that kind of-" I slapped her and cupped her jaw, squeezing it tightly, though careful not to leave a mark.

"I have the power to exterminate you, then you'd have no way to pay your debt. You will lose your home, your car, _everything_...and then you'd disappoint your father wouldn't you?" her eyes widened with anger, and shock. _Good._ "No...you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?...I asked you a question."

"No." she grunted between locked jaws.

"I am in the position to make you a disappoint to him and your family...and I have half the mind to take advantage of this opportunity. I am also in another position to out you to your little Mistress wanna be friends running around. Oh yes I know all about them too, and soon they'll know all about you submitting to someone stronger than you and," I leaned down a little further, ignoring her wandering eyes down my coat, "Smarter than you. They'd laugh at you wouldn't they? I'm laughing at you right now."

"Don't...please, don't...I have a reputation to keep!"

"Then stay away from my girlfriend. Am I clear?"

Maria managed to nod in my tight grasp, "Y-yeah I got it."

I stared into her dark eyes for any hint of deceit but I found none only something else I would rather not see up close, repulsed by her I pushed her away from me, sending the smaller woman onto her back. "Goodbye detective."

Stepping over her without a second glance, not even when she called out for me to wait. I left her home and went to my parked Bentley, tossing the leather gloves out the window before driving off. Hopefully that would take care of her, I was positive it would but some people are prone to stupidity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Isabella POV

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the restaurant and unsurprisingly Alice was already here, and I even came ten minutes early just to say I beat her but nope, I saw her sitting by the window in a booth as I walked in. I told the hostess I saw my date and she just waved me through, I guess due to the chilly wet weather no one was really here for lunch, which was fine by me. Meant the food would come out faster, as I approached the booth Alice slid out and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Hi sweetie. I'm glad to see you."

I smiled as we sat down, the menus were already on the table. "I'm glad to see you too...ugh god Ali, I had the craziest fucking morning! You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Alice smirked, "Try me."

Just then the waiter popped up with a bright and cheery smile, though I could clearly tell he would rather be somewhere else—it was the same look I had when I was at work, no matter how much I loved that club. "Good afternoon ladies, may I get you something to drink?"

"Water with lemon is fine with me."

"Two actually"

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?"

Alice's smokey eyes drifted towards me, "Do you need a few minutes?"

"No I actually want the chicken penne, if you still have it?"

"We do, and you ma'am?"

"The house sirloin is fine, thank you."

He wrote down our orders and promised to be back as soon as he could, Alice turned her attention back to me. "So tell me about your morning."

Taking a deep breath, I decided to go with the most important event first. "Wendy is living in Paris and she is living with Laurent, and _they are in engaged._ Alice! Engaged!"

Alice looked stunned, "She's engaged to that man! So early?"

Oh thank god! Someone understood me, I've been asking everyone who would listen for their opinion and so far they all said congratulations except Alice. "See! And she is so happy and I don't want to ruin that for her, but _Alice!_ She is my best friend! I don't know if I can be so happy for her, I'm scared for her." I knew I sounded like a five year old but Alice was the only person who I could really vent to. I couldn't vent to Wendy because well, shit, she was the root of my dilemma and I couldn't talk to my mother because she would go straight to Wendy's parents, who aren't even aware their daughter is in Paris, and I can't tell Rose because Rose is like a walking talking diary.

"I mean, I want to be happy for her don't get me wrong...I'm not being a hater..but I..I don't know. Am I a hypocrite? You and I-"

"Have known each other a little longer than those two have, and I did not take you out of the country and woo you persistently with money." she cut in, taking my hand before I could dig myself into a guilty hole. "Is she pregnant?"

Shaking my head, I wiped away a lone tear that escaped with my free hand. "No she's not pregnant, but she invited us to the wedding...it's in four weeks."

"Four weeks?"

"I know..."

Our waiter brought out our drinks with a promise that our food was on it's way. Alice sighed deeply, "Do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "I want to be there to support her because I know her parents won't. She's not going to tell them until after the wedding, so they can't get her."

She squeezed my hand tightly, "Whatever you decide to do baby, I will be with you. You won't be alone, I promise."

"You make it so easy to fall in love with you." the words were out before I could stop them, I didn't even know I was thinking them. Alice was just as surprised at the words that tumbled out of my mouth as I was, and we sat here just staring at each other. Her unreadable mask was making me more nervous.

"I'm...I'm sorry Alice, I di-"

"So do you." she interrupted quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I swallowed the apology that got lodged in my throat, the air bubble hurt like hell. It took me moment to comprehend what Alice meant by that and my insides were doing cartwheels but my brain was still trying to find the words to break the second silence that followed.

Fortunately or unfortunately, I can't be sure right now, the waiter came back with our food. Alice gave my hand one last squeeze before taking it away to cut her steak, and just like that our moment was broken...but I had a feeling it wouldn't be our last moment of 'the feels'.

"So...what did you do this morning Ali?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Well! World of enemies is over...well we still have two more, remember? haha. We got rid of Bella's shadows now let's deal with Alices.**

**I am so glad to see some are anticipating the dark SwanQueen fanfic. It's kindof dark, g!p and twisty..but I will stop teasing you guys. You know how much I love to do that. **

**Adios amigos!**

**-MG**


	36. Chapter 36

**Whew, so took me long enough for to post this chapter...I'm sure my super awesome beta wanted to choke the shit out of me because I was supposed to post this a long long time ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXX**

Alice and I decided to go home since the storm was coming in harder than expected, so the rest of the day will be a movie day in bed. I stripped down to my panties and threw on a tank top before crawling bed, shivering when I felt how cold the silk sheets were. I pulled the covers closer around my body trapping all my body heat and pulled the remote from underneath my pillow.

By the time I found something worthy of falling asleep to, Alice came out of the bathroom and slipped in bed behind me, "Tom and Jerry was the best you could do?" she deadpanned. Pulling me closer into her body forcing me to become the little spoon, I was surprised that wasn't wearing anything except bra and panties, but I was not complaining. "What's on Lifetime?"

"Lifetime? No one watches Lifetime anymore. Why can't we watch Tom and Jerry? It's funny...and it's totally a cuddle show."

She kissed the side of my neck and took the remote out of my hand when suddenly the power flickered before everything turned off and it went dark. So much for TV, we heard Daisy bark a few times downstairs but other than that everything seemed fine. Sighing, I rolled over and buried myself further into Alice and the covers.

"Why do you always smell so good?"

Alice laughed above me, sounding more surprised than amused than the question, "What? Would you rather I smelled offensive?"

"No, god no! That's not what I meant at all! I just...I don't know, you always smell as if you walked off a runway or something...I guess."

"Hmm..." I felt Alice's hand start to rub my side under my tank top, her nails gently grazing my Polynesian side tattoo. "Tell me about this tattoo, what made you get it?"

I shrugged slightly, "I don't really know, I was in a rebel mood."

"Well the next time you feel rebellious, go to the gym."

"You don't like tattoos?"

"Oh I do, I was only curious...Do you plan on getting more?"

I shook my head and shifted around so that I could look up at her, "Not anytime soon, why? Do you want to get one?" The image of Alice having a tattoo big or small was actually kind of hot.

"No, tattoos fascinate me...on other people, but I wouldn't recommend them for myself."

"Yeah you're right," I scrunched my nose up as if I were really thinking about something. "People might think you're going through some midlife crisis or something."

"I'll remember that later." she chuckled, though I did take that to heart. I will be holding her to that. "Paris is nice around this time..." she started quietly, and it was completely random.

I kissed Alice's chin, "I wouldn't know anything about Paris Ali, I've never been."

"Would you like to?"

"What do you mean? We'll be there in four weeks for a weekend."

Alice bit her bottom lip, sighing softly...her minty breath washing over my face. "You don't start school until the end of next month...I figured, you would like to spend time in Paris until Wendy's wedding, and afterward, we come home and get back to our lives here."

"That sounds really fun actually, and so romantic! Alice; seriously, can we go?!" I sounded like a child getting candy as I sat up, but I sat up so quick my forehead would've connected with Alice's chin had she not leaned back at the last second. "Oops, sorry." I kissed her apologetically, "I just, well...moment of excitement. When can we leave?"

Alice laughed softly, pushing me back down against the pillows as she moved to lean over me using her body to keep my own from popping up again, and possibly head-butting her. I don't think that would end well—for me. "We can leave whenever you want."

"What about work, for you I mean...you can't just leave...can you?"

"I will have to move a few people around, but yes, I can just go on vacation."

Suddenly the power came back on and the unexpected loud volume from the TV startled both of us slightly. Alice leaned down and initiated a second kiss before moving back into her previous position and picking up the remote. Neither of us really said anything, she was concentrating on the TV and I was simply staring up at her and asking myself 21 questions. I mean an impromptu vacation to Paris sounded great, but what about Daisy? Can she come to? And my mother...My mother would probably call the police on Alice thinking she was kidnapping me. Something my mom would totally do with Athena backing her up and poor Charlie...wait...poor Charlie? I smirked, snuggling closer to Alice. I hated the guy, but now I just feel sorry for him.

I went back to the thoughts of Paris and Wendy...I mean what would her parents say? What would they do? Oh, they'd disown her so fast, especially her mom. She made them a promise, and now she's backing out on it for good dick and money. Well the money I'm sure about, the other part? No so much. She was dropping her life for this smooth-talker. She's known him for what, 2.5 seconds? Sure, I've known Alice for nearly two months and moved in but shit...At least I know her favorite color and what makes her tick—so far.

"I wanna be happy for her...but I can't. Does that make me a bad friend?"

Alice looked down at me, frowning. "No, it does not. You are worried about what she is getting herself into and that's normal."

"But I feel like I am about to lose my best friend Ali, what do I do?"

Alice took a deep breath and sat up, pulling me up with her. She turned the TV off and tossed the remote towards the end of the bed. "You just support her. She's in a foreign world and she's being dazzled by money and lights right now. There is a possibility that will grow old for her, and there is a possibility that it won't. Friendships do not last forever simply for the fact that people change. Next time you see her, talk to her. And I mean really talk to her."

"But...what if I don't like what she has to say? What if she doesn't like what I have to say?"

"That is just something you two will have to work out for yourselves."

"Ugh!" I went back down on the pillow, noting the darkness that was settling in the bedroom despite it still being so early in the day, I threw an arm over my eyes and the other beneath the pillow behind my head. "I feel like our friendship is being tested."

"Maybe."

I felt Alice bouncing around on the bed before she settled back down on her own pillow, releasing a heavy breath. I guess she was going to sleep, I should probably do the same but I couldn't I just had way too much on my mind. Who was I to judge Wendy? I mean, maybe she and Laurent really fell in love and couldn't wait. The one time I saw them together, they seemed...cozy, I guess. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions too fast.

"Alice?" she hummed in response. "How do you know when you're ready?"

I felt her shift slightly, but she was quiet so I moved my arm from my eyes to see what she was doing. Alice was sitting up on her elbows, looking down at me thoughtfully. "Ready for what?"

I sat up carefully this time. The sheets falling down to my waist leaving my upper-body unprotected from the cold air or Alice's hungry gaze—wasn't complaining about that one. "Ready for love and sex...and marriage...and well, everything? When do you know?"

Alice scooted behind me, and pulled me into her warmer and nearly naked body. "You'll know when you're ready."

Was that her answer? "You don't know, do you?"

She chuckled and I could feel her breath down the back of my neck. She gently kissed the side of my neck, and without really thinking about it I tilted my head to the side to give her more access. Alice hummed her approval and began peppering kisses down the smooth side of my neck. It felt nice, especially with her hands rubbing my upper arms and being trapped between her long legs like this. I felt protected—and I felt loved.

I pulled away from her embrace, turning around as I sat on my knees between her legs and put my hands on her shoulders. The room was so dark now because of the clouds outside, but thankfully Alice's bedroom window was so big some kind of light came in, especially when lightning struck. I leaned forward slowly, fully intending on kissing her. Alice's gaze fell to my lips then back to my gaze, her eyes full of desire.

She didn't say a word, and I didn't feel the need to as I inched closer, hands sliding off her shoulders as I settled down in her lap, arms wrapped around her neck now. Alice's hands rested on my hips, the tips of her fingers caressing my skin just above my panties and below the tank top I wore. There was a slight, almost unnoticeable pause from her and I would have missed it had I not been staring into her beautiful smoky gray eyes for the past few minutes. I was so lost in her eyes, I wasn't even aware she was moving again until her soft lips touched mine, and I pulled her closer to me as she nibbled on my bottom lip, and I my lips to part slightly. That was all the invitation Alice needed because she pressed her mouth harder into mine, our tongues dancing around the other. Just as we were about to lose ourselves into the heated kiss, the power went out again and the thunder shook the entire house.

Alice pulled away, and I wasn't ashamed to pout. She smiled and pushed my tank top up as she brought both her hands up from my waist and she stopped just before she exposed my breasts, her thumbs brushing the undersides of them. Again she said nothing, but the question was clear in her eyes. She was worried I wasn't ready, but she had no idea just how ready I was. I reached up and removed my own top, and tossed it somewhere behind me.

Suddenly I found myself on my back, staring up at her. Alice reached behind her and removed her bra, tossing it aside. In all honesty...Alice had the best boobs I've ever seen in my life—and they were real. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I reached up with both hands to her full breasts. Alice hummed her approval as I tweaked her nipples, and I swear my goosebumps had goosebumps! Alice let me tentatively play with her breasts and stiff nipples for a while longer before sliding down my body and cupping my knees with both her hands.

Quietly Alice pulled my legs further apart than they already were on either side of her, so she could settle between them comfortably. Both of her hands fell from my knees down my thighs until her long fingers reached the hemline of my panties. Raising my hips and bringing one leg back to help her take them off...I was naked beneath Alice within seconds. Her soft, knowing hands were caressing my inner thighs practically stoking the fire that was gradually building between my legs and at the pit of my stomach.

"Such a pretty little girl." she murmured quietly. I gasped and jumped slightly when both of her thumbs grazed the surface of my pussy. "And so wet... I can't wait to taste you." She was practically purring as she stared down at me. I brought my arms up and behind the pillow behind my head. Alice's eyes snapped up to mine and somehow I could see the burning desire in her eyes, and they seemed to be shining through the darkness. Without breaking eye contact, Alice once again began to move lower down my body until she was face to face with my throbbing center. I could feel her breath on me and my hips involuntarily lifted from the bed, trying to get closer to her, to get her mouth on me, because I felt as if I was on the verge of losing my mind having Alice so close and yet she felt so far away.

I felt myself being spread open, and if Alice hadn't been laying between my legs I would've closed them by now out of sheer embarrassment because I was so wet I could feel it dribbling down to the sheets. Then Alice removed her hands from my pussy completely, but before I could voice or whimper my protests—my pussy was enveloped by Alice's hot and extremely wet mouth, and I broke eye contact as I just about fainted. I've had oral before but I didn't care about those people...I didn't know their favorite color and food—I didn't know their last names. But I do now, and that made this so much more intense than it would've been had it been anyone else...but it wasn't, it was— "Alice!" I cried out in surprise and pleasure back arched slightly as her tongue and lips wrapped around my ring and clit. All too soon, gripping the pillow hard with both hands with my head turned to the side with my eyes shut tightly, I was coming in Alice's mouth and she was swallowing every last drop.

I felt, rather than heard her moan, "Better than I imagined..." I don't know if she was talking to me or herself, but I wanted more. As if reading my mind, Alice rubbed one of her hands between my nether lips, a few tips gently teasing my entrance with the tip of her index finger before pulling away and replacing her fingers with her mouth. "I love how wet you are...and how good you taste!" Her tongue pushed between my nether lips and my hips shot off the bed involuntarily. Alice's arms wrapped around my thighs to keep them open and hold me down.

I brought my hands from behind the pillow and began toying with my painfully stiff nipples, massaging them between my own fingers imagining they were Alice's while she had had her tongue firmly buried in my pussy eating me like the pro that she clearly was. It wasn't long until I was calling out her name as another orgasm tore through me like a storm, stronger than the last one.

Alice slid up my slightly body with a smug smile, and kissed me as lightning struck quietly in the distance lighting up the entire room briefly...and what a sight I bet we would've been if anyone could see us now. I tasted good on Alice's tongue, better.

"Your turn?" I asked her, wincing at the huskiness in my voice but Alice merely shook her head and took off her panties without having to move from on top of me.

"I'm not done with you yet...We're just getting started."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want me take you?" Alice whispered in my ear, kissing it softly. "Just relax and let me do the work right now..."

I nodded, and tried to relax. This was it, I sighed deeply and nodded again. "I'm ready..."

I whimpered when I felt one of her hands ease two slick fingers into my overheated vagina while her thumb continued to make slow circles around my clit. I didn't hurt, no far from it, it felt good. Too good. I clutched Alice's back tighter, pulling her closer. I was still trembling and trying to catch my breath from the last two orgasms she gave me from her mouth alone, I was scared of what she could do with her fingers. Alice began to slowly drive her fingers in and out of my pussy. Using her hips as leverage, I wrapped my legs around the back of her strong thighs loosely. I felt slightly uncomfortable at first when Alice pushed a little harder, and getting a little deeper, but the slight rocking motion against my clit had me soon forgetting about it. I turned my head to capture her full lips just as I came all over her rigid fingers, Alice didn't stop though...not until she was tired, and by that time I had tears in my eyes because it just felt so good.

When Alice finally decided to have mercy on me, I was finally able to catch my breath...I didn't care that I was naked, sweaty and spread eagle in the middle of the bed...I had no shame...I couldn't breathe. And she sat there, sitting next to me watching...smug. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head, moving some of my wet hair from my face. "N-no...was great—so great."

Alice grinned like the cat that ate the canary, "We'll see in the morning..."

"Did I bleed?" what a morbid thing to ask after all those mind blowing orgasms...I still had to ask.

She frowned, looking down at her hands. "No, you didn't bleed at all."

"Is that why it didn't hurt?"

"I'm not a doctor, but we still have to clean these sheets..."

"Wait-" I reached out to grab her wrist, too tired to actually sit up. "Wa-what about you? Did you-?"

Alice chuckled, leaning down to kiss me again. "Oh I did...but don't you worry my little pet, you'll be returning the favor very soon. Can you move? I really want to change these sheets...They're soaking wet."

I nodded and reluctantly got out of bed, when all I really wanted to do was cuddle with her and sleep my life away. Thankfully it didn't take us long to change the sheets and I was in her arms as soon as she lay down. Despite the power being off and no air conditioning, sleep came easily for both of us.

**XXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXX**

**Long over due, I know. Thanks for being patient...kinda.**

**Also, if you're into SwanQueen, I have officially posted it..."Dark as Knight", check it out if you're interested. **

**Well time for me to go, see you all next time. **

**MonsterG**


End file.
